A Nation's Sanity
by TheSapphireRainAlchemist
Summary: Sequel to The Nations and the Secrets. France, America, Canada and England all go back to school, Russia wants to come back and teach to stay away from Belarus, and China and Japan get dragged into it. But with the Dementors around, can they keep their sanity? Rated T because it's Hetalia, and still no Romance, I can't write romance to save my life.
1. Chapter 1: Sneak Peak

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA

Ahahaha~! Here is the THIRD Story~!

Sequel to the Nations and the secrets~!

I Don't have the book at the moment so sorry about that.

(England's POV)

England was sitting at his house, it was noon, and he was drinking his tea, also in the house was Russia, who was sitting in a chair, and France was sitting on the couch along with America and Canada. It had been about a month since the last day of school, and there big screw up, they had realized was that Harry and Ginny must have heard them call each other their country names. All they could do is hope that the two had either Not heard them or had forgotten already.

There was also the problem that was Sirius Black, presumed Killer, and The Dementors. Russia, since he was now part of the school staff, had been informed that Hogwarts would be playing host to the Dementors, who are creatures that don't know the difference between whom they hunt, and who stands in their way.

England sighed and put down his tea, it was pretty peaceful, for a meeting.

That was until someone broke down the door.

"RUSSIA! YOU'VE BEEN GONE HALF A YEAR! We fought together! How could you not even let me now where you were! And why are you at Engla-." China began to rant, then realized everyone else was there, "WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN ARU!"

Everyone looked at each other, debating on whether to tell China or not.

"Er, China? You know about the Magical comm-?" England began to ask.

"My Boss is a Dragon, Aru." China said, looking at everyone.

"Er, alright, well we were at my School for wizards and witches." England explained, getting a 'What?' Look from China.

"Why were you there?" China asked, this time Russia answered.

"England accidently summoned me, so I decided that it be good time for more to become one." Russia said, smiling.

"That's why you asked every class!" America shouted from the couch.

"Well Belarus has been asking me for you every day, almost every hour, I had to switch cell phone MORE THAN 30 TIMES ARU." China sighed.

"B-b-b-Belarus?" Russia shivered.

China nodded, "She said you were going to become one and Marry, She also said she was going to hunt you down, and drag you back home so nothing can come in-between you ever again."

"C-China! Protect me!" Russia said, jumping over, "Don't let Belarus c-come!"

Russia then had a sudden thought; "China comes this year, da?"

England was surprised, but then turned to China; "Sirius Black is loose, and The Dementors will be guarding the castle, we need all the help we can get."

"China, You come to Hogwarts, da?" Russia asked, smiling, and stopped trying to hide from Belarus.

"Aiyaa?" China asked, surprised.

"Yeah, China dude! You should join our mission, It'll be all of us Allies together again~!" America sang out.

China didn't know what to say, Until Japan entered the house.

"China, it is imporite to knock down doors." Japan pointed out calmly.

"Japan could come too." England said, trying to convince China.

"I can go were?" Japan asked confused, but polite.

"To England's Crazy magic school!" America laughed, "Some of the hallways are just like in those video games you lent m-."

"No. No. I can't go…" Japan said quickly, at the mention of his video games.

"But Japan… If you don't come it won't be as awesome, You're my video game and scary movie buddy." America said, sounding upset.

"Aright. Aright." Japan sighed, "I would not want to be imporite."

"Hey dudes~! Japan's buying all our supplies this year!" America shouted, laughing.

'It is just rike Christmas arr over again." Japan thought, and sighed.

**That was once again, a quick sneak peak, chapters will be longer~. **

**And China and Japan are going to Hogwarts, Not as students, so what do you guys want to see them as? One For Japan and One for China.**

**So far I'm thinking China in Divination and Japan care of magical creatures, Tell me what you'd like to see and why~**


	2. Chapter 2: Need a new door

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia

I Enjoyed Hearing all of your Ideas For Japan and China ^^

I'm still having some trouble though, so I posted a poll for which class Japan should help with/teach.

On to the Story~!

(Harry's POV)

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year. For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard. It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow.

Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless discuss."

The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry Pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer to the book, and read the following;

'Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty seven times in various disguises. '

Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.

The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him. To their fury, they had been unsuccessful.

These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spell books, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors. This separation from his spell books had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work.

One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month. Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too), Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic at night.

Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation. Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before.

Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.

"Vernon Dursley speaking."

Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO-HARRY-POTTER!" Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.

"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"RON-WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S-FROM-SCHOOL -"

Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot.

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOURE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACTME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"

And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE-PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit. Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again.

Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.

And Then There was Alfred F. Jones, Who 'was the Hero' and had Superhuman strength. Harry had no idea what his phone number was, or where he lived, besides America, He might have known how to use a phone, but if he didn't the whole neighborhood would be able to hear it, it was then Harry realized he didn't know if America had Muggle parents like him and Hermione or Wizard parents like Ron.

Then there is Francis Bonnefoy, The Ravenclaw of their group of friends. Again Harry wasn't sure if his parents where Magical or Muggle. And as for the phone… That might not turn out well. Francis also lived in France and Harry didn't know his number or address.

There's also Arthur Kirkland, Possibly the only Trustworthy Slytherin. Harry still felt bad for suspecting him for the Heir of Slytherin. Harry had met Arthur's dad once, The two looked quite a like… Harry also had a strange dream once about him. It was when he had all the bones in his arm gone, he was in the hospital wing and Arthur turned onto his Dad. Strange dream. Harry knew Arthur lived In London, England because He heard Mr. Dursley talking about Mr. Kirkland when he came to visit.

And There Was Matthew Williams, The Invisible Ninja, Alfred's Brother, He most likely knew how to use a phone, and if he didn't he wouldn't shout into it. And He lived In Canad-."

Harry then scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. If Alfred and Matthew were brothers, why did they live in different countries? And how could they stay so close?

There was one other thing that had been bothering Harry lately. He could swear that when they were in the Chamber of Secrets Arthur had called Ivan, the Defence against the dark arts Teachers aid, Russia, He also called Alfred America, and Matthew Canada. It didn't make sense. But wasn't Arthur's Nickname England? So maybe those were the nicknames Francis gave them?

'Who knows?' Harry sighed; he would have to ask them about that.

(England's Pov)

"I Know!" America said laughing.

"You do?" Everyone else in the room asked.

"Of course I do!" America said, "We can have a monthly meeting, every month!"

"I agree with America." Japan said, quietly.

"That's basically what we did last year, America." England sighed.

The Allies and Japan were all sitting in England's Living room, discussing plans for the upcoming school year. They needed to be prepared for anything, especially with Dementors, Dementors would be their biggest Problem, They were all nations after all, Nations with lots of History, and had been in more wars than one should ever experience.

"So you are all taking classes," China began, "And Japan, Russia and I teach, Aru?"

"Something along those lines." England answered, "Russia should definitely be a teacher, because most of the students all know him."

"And will become one, da." Russia said with a small smile.

"Anyway back to planning the important stuff," America began, "Your Ideas will all suck, so listen to me. Last year was terrible, we didn't plan stuff out right, so this year were gunna do it right! Were gunna take out anything Dangerous, and Search anything suspicious, were gunna listen to Rumors and get the truth out of them, Were gunna Do our best and have a great School year!"

Everyone was silence.

"Deja vu." France said, everyone except China, Russia and Japan nodded.

"What arr you tarking about?" Japan asked confused, but calm.

"America's Speech from last year." England said.

"HAHAHA~!" America laughed.

"So what is the idea, America?" Japan asked curious.

America shrugged, "We should have a meeting, not just once a month, but whenever we see something suspicious."

"We can use a Protean Charm" England suggested, Getting a raised eyebrow from everyone, except for Japan, who was being polite, and Russia, who was smiling.

"What is that?" France asked, from the couch.

"It's a linking charm," England explained; "If it was cast on… some duplicated quills or Pens, then if you made a change to the original, it would show on the others."

"So how would that help us?" France asked.

"We could put a symbol of some sort to let the others know we need a meeting." England explained.

"But what if someone else needs to start the meeting?" America asked.

"Then they go find the original. We can hide the original in the room of requirement, everyone would have a fake," England suggested, "Then to start a meeting they could write the country name on the original, making it appear on everyone's."

"So we know who wants to start a meeting." Canada said.

"Exactly." England confirmed.

"That sounds Badass!" America cheered.

"I agree with America." Japan said quietly.

"You always agree, Aru!" China said.

"Does anyone hear that?" Canada interrupted, again, and was finally heard.

"It sounds rike chanting." Japan confirmed.

The sound slowly grew louder… "…y me, marry me, marry me, marry me."

"B-Belarus!" Russia shouted, Running out England's back door.

"Looks like we'll continue our meeting later." England sighed; "Your welcome to stay until we go to Diagon alley, I have a lot of guest rooms."

"BROTHER, MARRY ME!" Belarus shouted, as she broke down the door, England stared at his door that was now on the floor, annoyed.

"There is no door keeping us apart brother… MARR-." Belarus started, but noticed the absence of Russia. "Where is he?"

Everyone pointed to the door, and Belarus left, to find her Brother.

England grabbed his coat, and stood on top of his door. "I'll be out looking for a new door." England sighed, "And I have to go to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll be back by tomorrow. Try not to break anything." He then left into the dark, it was raining.

America walked over to the door, and lifted it into place, as long as no one knocked it would stay up, No point in having Rain in the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Setting things up

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA

FIRST THINGS FIRST!

A quick note for you all based on the two stories I have written, and one I am currently writing:

Thank you guys for the Helpful Criticism, ideas, and Comments. It really does help; and I really Appreciate it. Thank you~! And YOU are all as awesome as Prussia~!

Another thing~!

The voting results.

8 Votes for Japan to be a student; Japan will be a student. (There were a total of 17 Voters on the poll)

4 votes for china to help with care of Magical Creatures; China will be an Assistant to Hagrid in Care of magical creatures. (There were a total of 12 voters on the poll)

**LAST THING: This isn't the most exciting chapter, But things will get better~!**

**Alright, Let's get this story started~!**

Chapter 4: Setting things up.

**(England's POV)**

England walked out of his house and into the rain, it was pretty dark outside, but it was fine. He walked out towards his car, in hopes he could drive to the Leaky cauldron, but then remembered about half way through the summer, a.k.a. a few days ago, a certain American had dragged his car to were a certain British man was training. And it was still there.

'Great.' England thought and sighed; looks like he would be walking. Of course he could try and get on the Knight Bus, but the driving was worse than trying to drive around America's house.

'Why did they have to drive on the wrong side of the road anyway?' England sighed again, and continued through the rain.

It wouldn't be too hard to walk to the broken-down old shop on Charing Cross Road, well that's what most people thought it was anyway, but it was really a Pub and Inn with an entrance to Diagon alley.

A few minutes later England was still walking through the rain, and he looked both ways before crossing the street, but when he was crossing he could swear he felt a rush of wind; which might have been the Knight Bus. Oh well, He was almost there, just a few blocks to go.

(Harry's POV)

There was someone walking across the street, Harry could tell from on the Knight bus, seeing how it stopped so suddenly his face was now pressed against a window, and he was surprised to see it was Arthur's Father.

"Two and three quarters…" Stan continued to count.

"Fire away Ern!" Stan shouted as soon as they could pass Arthur's Father, who Harry could have sworn he Jumped after they passed.

(England's POV)

"Curse that Knight Bus!" England sighed, again. He was doing that a lot tonight. "They should wait till you get to the other side first!"

England crossed the street and continued, it was getting darker. He would sleep first; Get a door in the morning along with Floo powder, Parchment and quills. How else could Russia, China and maybe even Japan apply?

Floo powder in case they needed an actual interview, Parchment and quills to write a letter. Of Course England had Parchment and quills but he had used them during his first year at Hogwarts.

England had finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron, and the first thing he did was go find Tom, The Innkeeper.

"Hello there, Tom." England Greeted cheerfully, despite the fact he was soaking wet.

"Hello there, Mr. Kirkland." Tom replied, and A younger boy with Messy hair came out of the Private room.

"Hello there, Harry." England greeted, again cheerfully.

"Ah, Hello Mr. Kirkland." Harry responded, England was about to tell him to just call him Arthur, but he immediately stopped himself. He was the father of Arthur, was what Harry thought. So it might be suspicious to have the exact same name.

"I'm just going to show Mr. Potter to his room," Tom began, "And Then I can help you, Mr. Kirkland."

England nodded and waited patiently, he looked around the old pub. It was still very dark and shabby, but despite that it was quite nice.

Tom came back down the stairs; "Room Twelve is open; Please follow me."

"Thank you, Tom." England replied.

The room was cold, and it had a nice window, A bed at the right of the room, and a dresser across from it.

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Tom said, gave a bow, and then left.

England walked over to the center of the room, He cleared his throat said clearly; "Exaresco." Effectively making the water evaporate from his clothing, he then trudged over to the bed; He could have waited until morning to come, but then that would be an extra night to deal with a house full of nations… Hopefully they hadn't broken anything.

And England quickly fell asleep.

**The Next day…**

England woke up quite early, it was nice and bright outside, and the sun was leaking through the window, lilting up the room. England got up and cleaned himself up. He then walked down the stairs and bumped into someone around the corner.

"Sorry," England began but the other apologized at the same time, it was Harry.

"Oh, good morning Harry." England greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Kirkland." Harry greeted, then apologised again.

"It's alright, My fault for not being careful." England said then looked around, to see if anyone was around "You and the others should be careful this year, With the Dementors being around."

"Dementors?" Harry asked confused, He was probably expecting to hear a warning about Sirius Black.

"Yes, there the guards of Azkaban, Dumbledore will probably explain it at the feast." England continued.

"Do you know professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, Curious.

"Not Personally." England gave a chuckle. Though he still didn't like the fact Dumbledore had put Harry against Voldemort the first year, or how he left during the second.

"Well I best be off." England said, Saying goodbye, and Went through the backdoor of the pub to get into Diagon alley.

Harry nodded, and continued up the stairs.

England walked down the alley, that was Bright because of the Lovely weather, And Magical because of the Stores on each side, Owls flying in the air elegantly, Brooms sweeping by themselves, Things carrying themselves; one of the reasons England loved this Alley.

Finally England walked towards the Quality Quidditch supplies store, next door was the store he needed to go, The Stationery Store.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" The storekeeper asked as England walked in.

The store was full Of Parchment, Quills, and a lot of Ink on the shelves.

"Yes, Could I please get a quill, a few pieces of Parchment and some Ink." England asked politely.

"Yes, that will be 4 sickles for the Ink, 3 sickles for the Parchment and quill, were having a sale, so that's a total of 5 sickles or A gallon and a Knut."* The store keeper, said as they got out the requested items.

"Thank you." England said as he paid a gallon and A Knut.

The storekeeper then went to help another costumer, and England left.

"Now all I need is a bloody door." England sighed, and he was now concerned about the shape his house would be in. 5 nations were there at the same time, Maybe 4 if Russia wasn't back, and maybe 6 if Belarus was there…

England decided to hurry up and get home.

(Nations at England's House POV)

"HAHAHA~!" America shouted, "I totally scared the crap out of you guys~!"

"H-hey, You were the one who was afraid of the movie last night." A Scared Canada said, catching his breath, but America didn't hear.

"You shouldn't do that, Aru!" China said loudly, "You were the one who wanted to watch the movie!"

"Yeah, I was also the one who scared you~!" America cheered.

The night before, after England had left; America had wanted the other nations to watch a scary movie with him, saying it was too scary to watch alone.

Japan agreed, along with the others and they all listened to America panicking when the ghost came out of nowhere.

Then the next morning, which was just a few minutes ago, America had called them all, in a scarred voice, From the Guest room. The nations quickly came and there was a trail of silvery powder.

America than jumped from out of nowhere, scaring the other nations, shouting 'Boo!'

America had on a ghost white powder on him, like the time he had blueberry to scare Japan, and All the Nations Jumped, except for Russia who had just laughed.

"It was funny, the look on all of your faces." Russia laughed at the fellow nations.

"What was funny?" England called, as he placed his things on a table, seeing how there was a bunch of nations peering into a guest room; all of the Nations looked away from the room.

"Hey were did America-san go? Japan asked, Looking back into the room.

"I am not sure." Russia answered.

And then a loud 'BOO!' Came from behind England.

*About 10 dollars and 50 cents?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Sorry if it was a bit boring, but things will get exciting soon, what with Russia helping with Defence against the dark arts, China helping with Care of magical creatures, Canada and America being third years, England and France being second years, and Japan being a first year.

Also, sorry if chapter updates take a bit longer, I've been busy lately and a friend and I are trying to start up a Cosplay group, and we are scripting a CMV, we've spent quite a few hours on the Scripting alone, and only have less than a minute of the song done (Which is about 4 minutes.)


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream, Wands and Blackout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA

Finally time to go back to Hogwarts~!

Sorry for the last chapter being so boring D:

So here's a better one~! THE NEXT ONE~!

ON TO THE STORY~! Armstrong voice. (Disclaimer? I do not own FMA either.)

(Nations POV)

A loud 'BOO!' Came from behind England, and England jumped quite a bit in the air.

"America! What the Bloody hell was that for?" England asked, loudly.

"HAHAHA~ Dude! What are those for?" America asked, pointing at the things on the small table, and changing the topic.

"It's so China and Russia can write a letter to Dumbledore, saying they wish to become a teacher or assistant." England explained.

"What about Japan?" China asked, as the group of nations came over from the guest room door.

"It might be a bit too suspicious for 3 new teacher assistants. Last year Russia joined, so it makes sense for him to go again." England began; "And one new Assistant isn't a lot, considering they keep changing their staff for one class."

"So, Dude, What's Japan gunna be?" America asked, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"A student." England replied simply.

"Aiya! I will get to teach Japan Again~!" China said happily.

"Engrand? What wirr they be teaching?" Japan asked, calmly.

"I think Russia should help with Defense against the dark arts, Seeing how that post is starting to have a pattern, and China would be perfect for assisting in Divination or Care of magical Creatures."

"Kawaii, Aru~." China interrupted; "I will get to see all the little Creatures, right?"

"All the ones being taught about." England replied; "So let's get started, shall we?"

England passed China and Russia a parchment and Quill, along with the ink he had bought.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

I would like to become the Defense against the dark arts assistant again, I find it interesting to teach the students, and I like the teaching. I helped teach for a bit last year, it is me Ivan Braginski. So if you have an opening for that I would appreciate it if I could haveit. Please Contact me when you have answer, da?

-Ivan Braginski ^J^

Russia put his letter in an envelope and handed it back to England.

Ni Hao, Mr. Dumbledore,

I Am Wang Yao, And I would like to become a teacher at your school. I Have worked with a Dragon for a long time, so I would love to apply to be an assistant in the subject Care of Magical Creatures. If you have an opening. Please contact me if you need an interview of any kind, or if you will take me as a staff member, thank you for your time.

-Wang Yao

China handed his letter to England.

"Alright, now we just have to wait a couple of days and see where to go from there."

(Harry's POV, Much later)

Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron, Hermione, Alfred, Matthew, Arthur or even Francis; tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where he'd have lunch, when someone yelled his name and he turned.

"Harry! HARRY!" They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor-Ron looking incredibly freckly, Her, one very brown, both waving frantically at him.

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and -"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come You knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," said Ron simply. Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice. "I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter.

"I just-lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry.

"Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me.

Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there aswell!"

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things. "

"Excellent!" said Harry happily; "But have either of you seen the others?" He then asked puzzled, the train would be leaving tomorrow and they weren't here yet.

Both Hermione and Ron shrugged; "No idea."

"I'm sure they'll be here in time." Hermione said, But Harry wasn't quite convinced, what if the others didn't come back? Because of what happened last year? Speaking of which…

"So, have you got all your new books and stuff?" Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books -" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two. "

"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I?" said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies -"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at the statement. "You're Muggleborn! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Dude. That would be awesome!" A loud voice interrupted.

"Alfred?" The trio asked, turning around to see the blonde, in his bomber jacket, walking over to the ice cream parlor; There was also a shorter, Black haired kid next to him.

"Hey Dudes~!" Alfred laughed as he made his way over.

"Hello, Alfred; Where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"They're all coming later, we got most of our stuff we just need to get Kiku here a wand~!" Alfred laughed.

"Konnichiwa, I am Honda, Kiku." 'Kiku introduced himself in a polite Japanese accented voice.

"Nice to meet you." Ron said, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter, Nice to meet you." Harry also greeted.

"HAHAHA~! OKAY! Kiku, Let's go get your wand!" Alfred laughed, "Seeya later!"

"Umm… Arfred, Prease do not take the detour again." Kiku said quietly, and politely.

"HAHAHA! We'll Take a shortcut this time!" Alfred laughed as the two walked away.

"Well I guess there here now." Ron said smiling. Their group of friends almost together again.

(POV JAPAN AND AMERICA)

America and Japan walked over to Ollivanders Wand shop to get Japan's wand. The other Nations who were attending as students were coming to the leaky cauldron later, and the nations helping teach already left to Hogwarts. It was surprising that Dumbledore didn't have them for an interview; He just agreed to let them teach. However, This ticked of a certain British man.

"And we wonder why Voldemort got into the school, now twice!" He had shouted.

America and Japan walked into the store, to be kindly welcomed by Ollivander.

"Hello, Alfred, Oak, Dragon Heartstring, Eleven inches." Ollivander greeted, smiling. (a/n I never mentioned the inches in my first story, did I?)

"Hello again Dude," America greeted happily, "I'm here to get a wand for my Bro, Kiku!"

"We are not actuary brothers," Kiku responded and bowed, "I am Honda, Kiku, preasure to meet you."

"Hmm… let's see what we have for you Honda…" Ollivander said and walked to the back of the room.

"Hahaha~! His first name is Kiku!" America shouted at Ollivander, who was at the back of the store, and just coming back.

"Oh Sorry, Alright," Ollivander said holding up a new looking box, "How about this, just short of 10 inches, Unicorn hair, Birch wood core, Quite swishy."

Ollivander handed Japan the wand and he carefully accepted it. Ollivander watched The Japanese man, waiting for him to do something, and as soon as Japan began to swish the wand Ollivander took it away.

"No, No, definitely not." Ollivander said, and disappeared behind some boxes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Japan asked, slightly confused.

"Here, try this wand." Ollivander held up a curved, new looking wand. "Oak, 12 Inches, Dragon Heartstring, Quite good for Hexes and Jinxes."

Japan accepted the wand, and Ollivander took it back right away.

"Maybe something… More…" Ollivander scurried to the back of the room again, this time bringing a very old looking box.

"Sugi, Phoenix feather, Nine Inches, Great for Charms." Ollivander said, Handing Japan The wand.

Japan accepted the third wand, and waved it, Red sparks shot out the wand.

"Perfect." Ollivander smiled, "Now that should be eight galleons." (Edit: XD Thank you IchigoMxHarryP For pointing that out, I didn't even notice, so thank you~! It is now fixed lol~!)

"Arigato." Japan thanked as he an America walked back to the leaky Cauldron.

(Harry's POV, The Leaky Cauldron, Evening)

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily prophet. "Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up.

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks, " said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with A their shopping. Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money -"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, You mark my words."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh. I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.

"Very well, thanks -"

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you -"

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest.

"Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath. I don't doubt that, " said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner... "He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."

"Hello Harry." A voice called.

"Hello Arthur." Harry greeted, "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yes…" Arthur replied, "Ended up re-decorating some of the house, mainly the front entrance…"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"You don't seem to pleased about it." George cut in.

"You wouldn't be either if you had to replace the same door, Countless times."

"Ohonon~! Someone is still crabby!" Francis laughed from behind Arthur, Who tried to Ignore him.

"Let's not fight." Matthew sighed.

"Looks like everyone's here then." Ron laughed.

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in The parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, and Arthur ate their way through five delicious courses, The others brought there own claiming something about Arthur's food, To which Arthur yelled at them, By now Alfred and Kiku had gotten back so Alfred was chowing down on Hamburgers.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding. "The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Percy," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HBon them"

"- for Humongous Bighead, " said Fred. Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice. "Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "- and as I work there, they're doing me a favor -"

His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under Pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

"We should probably go too." Arthur (Kirkland) Said, standing up and going up to room ten.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day.

Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. He had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on. The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting; There was also shouting on the other side, only both sides for completely opposite reasons.

In one room he could hear shouting;

"BLOODY GIT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"HAHAHA! DUDE! CALM DOWN!"

"Maple~!"

"E-everyone Prease, Can we arr be quiet?"

"OHONONON~!"

"SHUT UP!"

And the other was Percy and Ron;

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing!" Harry heard Percy snap.

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" said Harry, deciding to stop their fighting first, and then see if the others had stopped yet or not.

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.

"So is Scabbers's rat tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar -"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs, The fighting in the other room was gone. Hopefully it would stay that way.

(Nation's POV, Next Morning, Train.)

America, England, France and Canada sat in one compartment, with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. They had a few rounds of rock paper scissors to see who would sit next door with one of the Professors, and Japan lost.

Japan walked over to the next door compartment, to see The professor was sleeping, so Japan carefully and quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake him up, He then sat across from him.

"Maybe it wourd not hurt to take an inemuri**" Japan said quietly, aloud, and closed his eyes.

(End of really quick Nation's POV and Start of the Golden Trio's POV.)

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train. This had only two occupants, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window, and across from him the first year Alfred was with.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted.

Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was as mall, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"And that's Kiku, Honda right?" Harry asked, referring to The younger child sleeping opposite.

"Yes." Hermione answered taking a seat.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it, " said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like on, good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway... " He turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him, Checking every few seconds to see if the other two occupants were sleeping. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth.

She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... You'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry -"

"I Don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for trouble?" Ron asked.

"And there's something else." Harry said, cautiously looking from Kiku and the professor.

"What else could there be?" Ron asked.

"In the chamber of secrets last year, I swear Arthur called The professor's helper Ivan, Russia, Alfred America, and Matthew Canada." Harry whispered to his friends.

"Just like how they called Arthur, England?" Hermione asked, And Harry nodded.

"Alfred still has to answer my question!" Hermione said angrily, almost wanting to storm into the next door compartment and get the answers she wanted.

"They are rather suspicious." Ron agreed, "But then again we suspected them last year."

"What about Flying Mint Bunny?" Hermione asked. "I haven't found the book yet, but I'm positive it said to see them was a sign of a great wizard."

"A great as in good, or bad?" Ron asked.

"It depends on the Wizard." Hermione answered.

"But why country names?" Harry asked, getting back onto the topic he brought up.

The train rattled, and the rain pounded and the window.

"We must be nearly there, " said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window, temporarily being sidetracked from the topic.

But The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast... And then we can ask them later."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch. "So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

Kiku fell to the floor, Was he awake before? Did he faint? In the Next compartment over, A loud thud was heard, As Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Arthur all fell as well. Neville and Hannah were shouting.

**Author Notes**

Been working on this chapter since about 10 or 11, it is currently 2:26 so I'm going to stop here, because next chapter I need to do some research for the Dementors and the countries, I will be writing out what they see and feel. Hello Textbooks, History books and any historically correct website. Sorry for the Cliff-hanger like ending .

*Again Thank you to those who corrected me about the Phoenix feather in my first story~!

**"Sleeping while present" Like a nap?

END OF CHAPTER~!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter~!

The trio will get more and more suspicious, Especially once they get to Hogwarts and start classes again.

Also, I am sorry but my updates won't be as fast as usual, I am waiting for my Math Key, so I can start studying and be able to be in the harder math class, relatives are coming, I will be getting my First Job soon, I am Also now in a Cosplay group, and then there are the things I do every day; So sorry for the longer waits. I'm also trying to make the Chapters longer too; See you next update!


	5. Chapter 5: France, America and Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Hetalia**

**Hahaha I was listening to Vocaloid and staring at a purple flower, and then that somehow made me want to write some stuff for this book (Like the little things that will happen and such.) It seems I went overboard with it and let's just say… Now until the END of this story (Officially decided I am doing every single book, I made a plot line and if I were to make it shorter it would ruin it) The nations are in for a very interesting ride. And the golden trio are going to be Confused. Not just confused. Extremely confused. ;D**

**Also just a quick note: China and Russia are already at Hogwarts, Sorry if I confused you. I mentioned it really quick when Japan and America went to get Japan's wand, so sorry about that.**

**Another note:** **Thank you everyone for the reviews! Also thanks for suggesting things for the Dementor experiences! And some people already started suggesting the Boggarts, so thank you for that too! :D**

**Onwards~**

**The Following will be just a glimpse of what the nations are experiencing/seeing, once they fainted.**

**(France's POV)**

France fell down; he didn't feel the pain when he fell, because he already felt pain all over. His Body was aching, and so was his Heart. Memories of his citizens flowed through him, like water flowing through a river; each one hit him like a ton of bricks. Each memory of pain, despair, crying, pleading, grieving and death, death of loved ones and friends, each one of his citizens, the next one worse than the one before until finally it stopped, the pitch black darkness came, and quickly dissolved until he was in a field. A young girl, twelve years old, was in the middle of the field all alone.

He slowly made his way over to the young girl, whose face was smiling with tears.

France couldn't control his mouth, feet, hands or legs.

France was forced to watch.

"Jeanne, what is bothering you?" He asked in French.

"Francis?" The girl was still sitting on the ground, so she shifted to see the French man, Her tears were still going down her face, but she still had a gentle soft smile. "I'm not sure why but… I think I just saw Saint Michael, Saint Catherine, and Saint Margaret."

"Oh?" France said surprised, and helped her stand up.

"They told me to… Drive out the English and bring the Dauphin to Reims for his coronation." She explained, a few more tears rolling of her cheeks, her soft smile still in place.

"Why are you crying?" France asked, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her gently.

"They were so beautiful." She explained, her kind soft smile expanding into a genuine smile, lighting up her face.

"Just like you." France said, pulling her into a kind hug, smiling softly as well.

The Memory changed pitch black and then it came back, almost blinding, and France saw Joanne Tied to a tall pillar. It was Vieux-Marché in Rouen, France was at the back of the crowd, and his eyes widened when he saw her, his Joanne, tied to a pillar, about to be executed. This couldn't happen! She was only 19! She wa-!

France stopped thinking, he started running through the crowd, he tried to push his way through, he had to do something, he had to!

France ran faster and faster, trying harder and harder, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her voice.

France wanted to run to her, help her, but his body stopped, he couldn't move. He didn't want to stop. He didn't.

Joan kept repeating the name Jesus, in a loud clear voice. And France could have sworn she had also called out his Human name, but he would never be sure. For the fire had already started, Joan had let her head bow towards her chest, losing consciousness.

France had sunk to the ground in the middle of the crowd. He was too late. He still had quite a way to go. Maybe if he hadn't stopped? Maybe he could have made it? Maybe if he had tried to run harder? Faster? He was going to… He wanted to save her. He wanted to.

There was so many things he had regretted at that moment.

And he showed it by letting his tears slowly fall from his face, and onto the cold ground.

"Jeanne d'Arc." France said quietly, being ignored by the people around him. "She… Was a Saint… No. She is a Saint."

France was ignored as he grieved for the young girl, who had led them into victorious battles in this hundred years war…

"Jeanne… If I was quicker… faster… maybe even stronger… I would have been able to save you."

France wasn't sure how long he stayed there, back then in the memory, or now watching the memory.

The Memory span out until it was pitch black.

"Why… Why can't we save everyone?" France asked quietly, the memories eventually slowed down, the pain slowly faded, but not before showing France every war, and every death, flashing fast pace. "Jeanne… I'm so sorry… If I could only… stop them… from burning… you…"

**(America's POV)**

America saw many things flash past his eyes, His citizens terror, pleading, even dying. The Titanic sinking, people screaming, The Great Depression, Wars and death, the revolution and pain; he saw it all, he felt it all, his heart was painfully beating, and his body ached all over.

Then appeared in front of him fire and devastation.

Pearl Harbor was being bombed.

There was confused shouts everywhere, some fleeing and some trying to fight back. Ships were sinking and being bombed.

America watched in horror as his citizens were injured and killed. Japan was attacking them; But why?

America saw a bomb drop on one of the ships, everyone around where it landed was flung into the air by the force; Some people were on fire. The noise of cry's, shouts, commands, and explosions was loud. The pain was even louder.

America had started coughing violently, coughing up smoke and blood. He wanted to help his people.

"America-san." A Japanese voice said from behind, and America whipped around to see Japan in a black military suit.

"J-Japan? Why?" America asked, coughing up more smoke, but his fist was tightly clenched.

"The truth America-san?" Japan asked. "You did not approve of my countries aggression in China and you decrared an embargo on me. Which meant that you wourd stop supprying me with raw materiars. So where wourd I get my resources to continue the war now?"

America glared at Japan.

"The Japanese High Command carefully discussed this and came up with the concrusion that the Dutch East Indies wourd be the best prace to gain resources. But we knew that an attack on the Dutch East Indies would probably bring you into the war. So we had to find a way to prevent you from fighting with them until we conquered the Dutch East Indies." Japan said; "You can figure out the rest."

Another explosion was heard, and America coughed out more blood and smoke.

"So. Is that it?" America asked, still glaring, pain was soaring through him because of the attacks on his actual land.

Japan did not answer, but he unsheathed his weapon.

America glared still as Japan took a few steps closer.

"I am sorry. America-san." Japan said as he stabbed the personification of America.

America fell to the ground, the attack on Pearl harbor, all the smoke and explosions caused his body to ache, and now he had just been stabbed. He was neutral in this war right? Not anymore.

Japan sheathed his weapon and walked away, leaving the nation on the ground.

America felt the tears of his people, their sadness and worries; It was all building up inside him.

America let a few of his own tears fall. His people where dying and being injured. And there he was. Stabbed and laying on the ground, seconds away from blacking out.

"I'm sorry…." America said; tears falling onto the ground. "I couldn't… save you." He said, referring to his people, on fire, sinking, and dying.

"Japan. This means war." America said more determinedly, a few more tears fell and he coughed up more blood, this time being from the stab.

Another wave had begun.

"Mr. Jones?" A voice called, but America did not hear it, he had blacked out sometime during the second wave. From the land damage, loss of people, and the stab; but even though he blacked out he still felt the pain his people felt. The burning and the sadness.

The Memory faded and then began to cycle through many tragedies, his citizens pleads for help; and wars. More people lost their lives, and there were more explosions, more coughing, more smoke, more fire.

**(Japan's POV)**

Japan fainted, and as he did his whole body ached, his people dying in wars, grieving and crying flashed through his eyes, wars and tragedies. Every single one of his people's cries of pain and agony rushed through his head, and it was painful.

Everything stopped for a moment, but soon he was thrown into an old memory, he wished to forget.

Japan was tired. It was still world war two, and Italy had surrendered, And Germany surrendered as well, about two years later. Japan had received a warning from America's Boss, for Japan's Boss saying:

"We call upon the government of Japan to proclaim now the unconditional surrender of all Japanese armed forces, and to provide proper and adequate assurances of their good faith in such action. The alternative for Japan is prompt and utter destruction."

Japan's Boss had said he wanted to stay in this war, and that if they made the right moves they could win.

Japan left the office.

Japan Was trying not to think about it, but after his boss told them they were not surrendering a few days ago, Japan couldn't help but be a bit worried.

Japan Was worries were conformed when he fell down.

Japan fell down to the ground, he was awake, but his body was trembling. He felt the pain of his people, he felt like he was being incinerated, over and over again, Japan tried to stand, he began to cough violently, Smoke, Lots of it. Japan felt a large pain in his side, he felt like he was on fire. He was having a hard time breathing aswell.

he tried to make it to his boss's office, but the pain came with him every step. This was bad. His people were in trouble.

"Hiroshima was bombed." Japan's Boss Confirmed His worries once again.

Japan was still shaking, his people…. He felt each and every one of them die. Those who haven't were suffering at this very moment.

"Are we going to-?" Japan asked, before violently coughing again, this time coughing up more than just smoke.

"Surrender? No." Japan's Boss replied.

Japan was getting dizzy from the aftereffects of the bomb.

"I need to rie down." Japan said calmly, before coughing, and his Boss nodded.

Japan headed to his house, and his bedroom, He was still having a hard time breathing. He also was in the middle of a coughing fit when he opened his door.

"I am sorry." Japan began, his voice shaken; "I aporogize. To arr of you." Japan said to his people, who have passed and have suffered, though none could hear him.

He then quietly let some tears out, which was very rare for him.

"P-Prease. Make it stop." Japan said, before he had another coughing fit.

It was only a few days later until Nagasaki was bombed.

Japan saw it, the bomb falling. Not from his eyes but his people.

Japan fell down to his knees; coughing up smoke, and lots of it.

"W-why?" Japan asked as he felt an intense pain, feeling like he had been burned to dust again and again, this time more intense than the last.

Japan then saw it.

The Big mushroom cloud over Nagasaki. It was huge.

He felt something at the back of his head, Japan slowly turned around and came face to face with America.  
"Japan. Please surrender." America asked, the gun not moving from Japan.

Japan rarely showed any emotion, but right now his eyes were saying lots of things.

Sadness being one of the main ones. Sadness for his people, innocent people who had lost their lives because of war. Not just this one, but the ones before aswell.

"I-I surrender*." Japan said, coughing up more smoke along with some tears aswell.  
The memory decided to end here, and span out into pitch black; where Japan saw the whole thing over again, but from his people's perspective, each one of them seeing the bomb drop, and most of them dying or getting injured, seeing someone die, or helping the injured.

It is not known if the bombing influenced Japan's Surrender or not.

Sorry for the long chapter wait, It was a hard chapter to write, Please tell me if I got anything wrong.

Also I am going to the City today and already started the other POVs, but they aren't quite done yet, I didn't really want to post this until they were all done, but since I'm going to be gone for a bit I am posting these three for now. If I have internet connection I should be posting the next Pov's and a bit more in one chapter later tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: What did they just say!

_**CHAPTER! **_

_**Special shout out to**_

_**Box of Tomato Fairy~!**_

**(Canada's POV)**

Canada felt terrible, and as he fainted he saw deaths, blood, wars, Cries, and pleads. His Citizens Deaths Flashed before his eyes; Betrayal, Mistrust, and other things along with Sadness. He remembered in great detail being given away, the war of 1812 and the hard times of the Great Depression; Everyone suffering and fighting.

It finally slowed down and became pitch black but it quickly brightened up and showed Riel, proposing a list of rights; which he had invited Anglophones alongside Métis representatives.

Canada couldn't move or talk. All the Personification of Canada could do was watch his old memory.

"I Demand this as a condition of union!" Riel had finished, after proposing a list of rights at the convention.

Many of the Settlement accepted the Métis point of view, Matthew could feel it; his people agreeing.

But he could also feel them disagreeing.

An Opposition was being organized, by a passionate Pro-Canadian minority.

Canada sighed, why couldn't everyone get along? But he knew why, just like every other nation did.

"Hello, you said you were Matthew, Right?" Riel asked, as he walked past the Personification, for the second time, this time not bumping into him.

"Yes…I would really appreciate it if you could give me an idea on what needs to be done to help." Canada said he wanted to help stop this fight before it even started; The Last thing needed was for his own people to fight against each other, Canada of course, Had an idea on what needed to be done; But he wanted to hear the ideas from another perspective.

"We feel so frustrated with the surveyors, they are like intruders on our ancestor's land." Riel began, looking confident, and strong. "They say we do not possess title to our land; Yet First nations had been here longer, Us Métis as well should have ownership to land that is rightfully ours."

Canada nodded and listened to what Riel had to say, Canada did not want his people to fight. He wanted them to be peaceful, and He Understood what Riel had said; and He agreed with almost every word.

But Canada had to listen to his Boss' Choice, and at the moment, it was hard to persuade his Boss at all. (Not Riel, His actual Boss)

"Thank you, for helping them be heard." Canada said quietly, referring to the ideas, and the perspective, Riel nodded and Canada left a few moments later.

The memory went black and came back.

It had been six days since that meeting and Canada felt strange. His own people had Seized Fort Garry. Métis, Led by Riel had Seized Fort Garry, and it was the same day that McDougall was appointed the lieutenant governor and tried to enter the Red River settlement.

The Memory swirled and changed again.

Canada got home later that night, planning to make himself and Kumajee some pancakes, and then head to bed; he was having a bad headache and was tired. But he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Canada left the pancakes to cook on the stove as he went to answer it, it was McDougall.

"Hello Matthew." He greeted quickly then continued; "Schultz attracted about fifty recruits, and fortified his house and store-."

"Why?" Canada asked similar to when a certain polar bear asked who, as Kumajee sat up from the couch, tilting his head.

"We were organizing an opposition." McDougall explained; "Riel ordered Schultz's Home be surrounded, and the opposition was Outnumbered!"

Canada's tired expression turned into one of thinking.

"I've been having a headache lately…" Canada said, and then took a step back, eyes wide, and much more focused; "What happened?" He whisper yelled.

"They were outnumbered, like I said before." McDougall explained; "They Surrendered and are being Imprisoned in Fort Garry."

"Upper Fort Garry…" Canada said quietly rubbing his head, trying to ease the headache, but it wouldn't help.

The Memory swiftly changed, as if one motion and came into view again, It was near Fort Garry.

"I have done three good things since I have commenced: I have spared Boulton's life at your instance, I pardoned Gaddy, and now I shall shoot Scott." Riel said, as he was about to execute Thomas Scott."

Canada winced as he saw the bullet, Why did Riel do that?

Canada was answered later on.

"Riel, Why; Why woul-?" Canada asked, feeling bad for his Citizen, And Angry at Riel.

"I felt it was necessary to demonstrate to the Canadians That the Métis must be taken seriously." And he left at that.

"But… I did take you seriously…"

The Memory once again went black, Flashing before Canada's eyes were the Grievances in the Saskatchewan territory, Return of Riel the next Rebellion and His trial for treason.

And then suddenly the memory stopped, and showed Riel, about to be hanged.

'He shall die though every dog in Quebec will bark in his favour.' Sir John A. Macdonald had said.

The words replaying in Canada's head over and over; As The cap was pulled down and Canada was forced to watch, once again; The trap door fell down, and it took Louis Riel's pulse four minutes to cease Riel was slowly being strangled and choked to death.

Canada felt the anger in his citizens who thought of Riel as a Hero; And the ones who thought of him as a traitor feeling opposite.

Canada felt as if he was being pulled in different ways.

He felt lost; And Confused; He didn't think Riel deserved to die; He just tried to help his fellow people. But again, he also caused uprisings and had killed.

Canada at the moment was torn apart between what to think.

Was Riel A Hero or Traitor?  
Canada settled on his Gut feeling, His own personal thought, Not as his people, or as His land, But as Matthew Williams.

And Cried for the lost Hero.

**(England's POV)**

England fell down; He was out before even he hit the floor. The memories of war, pain, citizens, death, Isolation, and much more were too much; The Hundreds year war, His people dying in front of his eyes, their cries for help, pleads and many other painful thoughts. He saw flashes of the Wars of the Three Kingdoms, How confused he had been then, The Welsh Uprising, The Anarchy, And Other Civil wars; flashes of the pain he and his brothers had felt.

It suddenly stopped and England was forced to watch a reply of an old memory.

England was tired, he really was. He had started his afternoon with a cup of tea, like he always did, but today was different.

Especially seeing how his tea was on the floor, spilled, with a broken tea cup, and he was clutching his chest, were his heart was.

England began to cough up smoke, Causing him only more pain.

He could hear the bitter firing of guns and knew that there was trouble.

England coughed harder, and even more smoke as he heard a loud 'Boom' followed by building crashing down to the ground, He shook a bit as the Grocers roof caved in, The bakers roof was damaged, a private house damaged… five private houses severely damaged… 17 houses damaged… St. Cyprian's Church severely damaged, along with a loud 'boom.' Along with more roofs being damaged, people getting injured… Killed.

The damages added up, and many more damages had already been done.

it had only been about 34 minutes into the attack.

England coughed up more smoke, and clutched his chest were his heart was. His capital was being bombed. And he was stuck in his house; not able to do a thing, England coughed again, this time red liquid spilled out onto the floor with smoke.

England was choking on smoke, and as he tried to breath the pain in his chest only grew and he twitched as he heard Another explosion.

More collapsing buildings.

And he was stuck there choking on smoke; and pain.

England grabbed on to his chair, which he had fell off of at some point and did not remember; He tried to lift himself up; only giving himself more pain which soared across his chest.

He picked up the phone, he wasn't sure how he could use it if he could barely breath, but if he could call America or France or Ma-.

Of course there would be no service.

The power went out at his House; he didn't even notice because of the pain.

All he saw was fog, dust and smoke, his vision was getting blurry.

_**14:55 minutes into the bombing. 49 killed. 67 injured. And that was just the males.**_

England coughed up more blood, as he leaned over clutching his heart, he wanted the pain to leave, but it of course he knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

_**16:57 two people killed, several injured.**_

England held back any cry of pain that tried to come out; He needed to stay strong. Strong for his people. They needed him.

There was also now fire to deal with. The Fire burned across his heart, and danced around it, it was like it was teasing him.

_**17:59 Two firemen Killed, Four injured.**_

England twitched, and coughed up more smoke; giving himself more pain with each and every cough, the fire was still burning in his heart, he felt as if he was full of smoke. More buildings were on fire all over London, more houses damaged and broken, more of his people were hurting. He tried to clutch his chest, were his heart was tighter, but nothing was helping, each cough grew worse, more blood came out, not just from his mouth but around his chest had also started bleeding.

It seemed like forever, when it finally stopped at 23:59 minutes into it. A total of 650 people… he had felt them all… all of their pain.

He thought it was finally over, now he could go help his people re build, build shelters and fix what needed to be fixed; as soon as he could breathe again, and stopped coughing so much.

The only problem was, he was wrong. And He was forced to live through that again, and again, worse and worse for 76 consecutive nights. The Blitz.

Those night flashed faster and faster, some scenes were from what England himself had saw and felt, others from his people; whose memories also flashed past his eyes.

The memory ended; But unlike the other memories ended, This one flashed a bright, cheerful blue, swirled with a bright cheerful pink.

And words replayed in his mind.

"Aww, your no fun~! I'll just have to go play with someone else, maybe they'll appreciate my cupcakes~!" The Voice sounded merged together, As If two people were talking at the same time.

And then in almost complete harmony the voices asked; "I guess you're right, there can only be one of us, can't there?"

**(Golden Trio POV)**

****Important! I Just went back and fixed it, but I had already made Harry faint, he wasn't supposed to yet, so I fixed that. So Harry is still awake at the moment; Sorry for any confusion!**

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry. "What happened to Kiku?"

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

Harry felt his way back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked; "Did Kiku fall? Or…?"

"Dunno... and I don't think so; he's still on the floor," Ron began

"Well help him up!" Hermione said, and tried to help, which was very hard in the dark; But they successfully got Kiku up.

Problem?

He was twitching very violently.

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard... "

"Honestly Ron? No one is coming on." Hermione sighed, and then asked worried; "Beside-… Is Kiku twitching?"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry-d'you know what's going on? we have a problem!-Ouch—sorry."

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea-sit down -"

"B-." Nevile began but Hannah came in. bumping into Neville.

"Sorry Neville; But Alfred, Francis, Arthur and Matthew are twitching, really badly!" Hannah said panicked; Her eyes then saw Kiku; who was twitching even more violently by this time. "Like Him!"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had stepped on Crookshanks' tail. "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"What's going on with Alfred and the others?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract.

There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest.

**(Harry's POV)**

The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart... Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder… And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't... A thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him…

**(Professor Lupin's POV)**

"Harry fainted!" Hermione gasped, and a loud noise was heard from the compartment next door.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lupin shouted and pointed at the cloaked monster, a ring of light traveled up his arm and to his wand as he said this, it then shot at the being, making it leave quickly.

Lupin then jumped over Harry, and went past Hannah, Ginny and Neville into the corridor, Another one was in the Compartment itself, He quickly Casted Expecto Patronum; And the Being flew past him.

Lupin was quite shocked to see the four students on the floor, all having the same reaction as the one in the other corridor. All twitching Violently.

"P-professor?" Neville asked.

"Jeanne…" Francis said before he began to twitch even more.

"Professor?" A few of the students behind him called.

Lupin wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen a reaction like this before.

"Bring Kiku over into this room; we need to keep an eye on them." Lupin explained; he had to make sure the twitching didn't get any worse, and he had to see if he could help stop it.

Ron, Hannah and Neville ran into the other room, to help Kiku.

"Jeanne… I'm so sorry… If I could only… stop them… from burning… you…" Francis muttered quietly, but not quite enough for both Lupin and Hermione to hear.

"He stopped shivering." Lupin sighed in relief; He and Hermione helped Francis back up into a seat, which was hard seeing how their was three other students basically on the floor.

(Basic POV)

The three quickly made their way into the compartment, And had to Help Harry up into his seat so they could get to Kiku, but just as they were about to pick him up he started to twitch more.

"I-I Surrender." Kiku said, before he stopped twitching.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"H-He's not-."

"Of course not!"

The three helped Kiku (Lifted Kiku) Into the next compartment, And helped him into the seat opposite of Francis.

It was now Alfred's turn to start twitching violently.

"Japan… This means war."

Hermione Frowned. What in Merlin was he talking about?

This time Lupin and Ron helped Alfred up.

"So… Are we just going to wait until they stop twitching?" Ron asked, worry in his voice.

"It seems like we don't have any other choice." Lupin sighed.

Harry choice now to jump from around the corner, nearly making them all jump, and Himself fall.

"W-what was that? I Heard someone scream!" Harry said confused, and worried.

"No one screamed Harry." Hermione said.

"He shall die though every dog in Quebec… will bark in his favour." Matthew muttered the words that were replaying in his head.

"What?" Harry nearly jumped.

Everyone had choice this moment to notice Matthew, who had stopped twitching, and register what he had just said.

No one had an answer to that one; and It was deadly silent

"There can only be one of us…"

Seems like Arthur had stopped twitching as well.

What the Hell was going on?

Well, trying to forget about what was just said, and focusing on the task at hand, Neville, Hannah, Ron and Lupin helped the last two up into a seat.

Harry and Hermione; On the other hand, had no intention on forgetting.

**Author Notes:**

**No. Like. to. Write. These. Kind. Of. Chapters. But. Must. For. Plot. To. Move. On. GAH! MAPLE! MAAAPPPPLLLLEEE! MAPLE I SAY! Maple.**

**I'm good now… **

Again, if I got anything history wise wrong, please tell me so I can be corrected.

Originally I was going to use the war of 1812 for Canada, or the Great Depression; and then I thought of Louis Riel. We learned about him in school, a year ago; and I thought hey. He was an important part of Canadian history. It's still debated if he was the Father of Confederation or a Traitor. He is one of the most complex and tragic historical figures in Canadian History! So I had to put him in. I also had to make it a bit shorter, that's why I put the Flash backs instead of describing every single event, I wanted to keep each nation's about the same length.

And for England, The Revolutionary war was a sad memory, but not necessarily bad. Because as I mentioned before, he was proud of America; and glad to see how far he had come. I was going to use the Wars of the Three Kingdoms, but I had no idea how to write it out, and make it around the same length as the others. So I decided to use the London Blitz, when they were being bombed by Germany. And a little extra something, near the end that you all should remember, from the second story I wrote… Ya… Did you see that coming?

Wow. I am surprised at the work I can do; this chapter was really just started today. (I had started Canada's And England's But I wanted to change their Memory used.)

So which Dementor was the saddest so far or best written?

And here we go again, another exciting, Interesting, and most of all Surprising school year. ; )

**ALSO! Shout out to~**

**Box of tomato fairy~!**

**Who had the idea for the nations to be talking or screaming during their memories!**

**I Used The Last thing the Character had Said for most of them.**


	7. Chapter 7: Allies Where's France?

Chapter!

Allies?

(Harry Potter POV)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Professor Lupin all sat in the corridor next to the fainted students. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Francis and Kiku were all in their, and had stopped twitching.

It was a very awkward silence.

Harry had calmed down and was wondering what on earth had just happened, Ron was sitting quietly, looking out the window, Neville opposite from him doing the same, Hannah was looking nervously towards the door, And Hermione looked deep in thought.

She was probably wondering the same thing Harry was; Alfred had clearly said 'Japan… This means war.'

And Kiku had said 'I Surrender.'

And then Matthew had said 'He shall die though every dog in Quebec… will bark in his favour.' What on earth were they all talking about? Did Francis say something like that aswell?

Arthur had said; 'There can only be one of us…'

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a normal sized piece; hoping to save enough for the five students next door. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban." Everyone stared at him.

Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"Well… I think we should be more worried about the others…" Harry said Honestly; "I wasn't twitching on the ground; So what happened anyway?"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared.

"You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

"But not as much as the others."

"Compared to them you may have just shivered."

"Professor Lupin Jumped over you, and past Neville and Hannah, towards the Dementor, and pulled out his wand." Said Hermione; "Lupin muttered something and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away, And then he ran into the other compartment, there was one in there too."

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did YOU feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird, " said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you-fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"Francis, Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Kiku and You." Ron said; "That's all; but they're still out."

Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that? But then again… So had the others; And Harry had seen how strong they were.

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know... "

Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name. "Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Has Anyone else woken up yet?" Lupin asked, to no one in particular.

"N-."

"Tasukete!"

"GAAH!"

Lupin quickly went to the next room to see if they were alright.

The younger, First year, Kiku Honda, had eyes opened wide, scarred.

The Older, Third year, Alfred F. Jones, had a similar expression.

Both as far away from each other as possible; Alfred was under the window, between the seats, Kiku was backing out the door, and Bumped into the professor.

"Shitsurē shimasu!" Kiku said quickly to Lupin and left the room.

Alfred did not move from his spot, but stared uncertainly at the door.

"Alfred?" Harry asked, now standing next to the professor.

Alfred didn't say anything until he was standing straight up, his legs slightly shaking.

"I-I'll be right back." And with that Alfred quickly went the opposite direction Kiku had, and headed to the bathroom.

"Do you think their alright?" Ron asked the Professor.

Professor Lupin handed Ron the chocolate; "Give that to them when they come back, or when the others wake up; I need to go talk to the front again."

"I think some of us should stay in this compartment aswell." Hermione said; pointing at the one with Francis, Arthur and Matthew.

Hermione stayed waiting for Kiku and Alfred with Neville and Hannah in one compartment; Ron and Harry went inside the compartment with the three fainted students.

"They look really pale…" Ron pointed out, worried, and they did, They looked whiter than a piece of paper.

"Is Matthew waking up?" Harry asked as Matthew twitched slightly, His polar bear poking his head out from his arms.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes, and quickly jumped up, almost falling over again.

"Matthew are you okay?" Harry asked, worried.

"…" Matthew didn't answer, he just looked around quickly; and pulled his polar bear into a tight hug.

"Matthew?" Ron asked; sure Matthew was quiet, but he wasn't that quiet.

"…" Again Matthew didn't answer, he now walked to the door and looked both ways, looking for something or someone;

'Probably for Alfred' Harry thought, and was about to point him in the direction, when Ron interrupted.

"Is this something to do with what you said about Dogs barking in Quebec?" Ron asked, not knowing how much those words would affect the poor third year.

The Canadian hugged his little polar bear even tighter, and dashed out the door; Harry could have sworn he was crying.

Hermione came into the room and glared at Ron.

"W-what? I didn't mean anything, I was just- I didn't mean to-." Ron searched for words to explain he meant no harm, But Hermione just sighed.

"Don't talk about what they said right now." Hermione said seriously. "Especially not to them."

Ron had a look of pure guilt on his face; He honestly meant no harm.

Harry looked out the corridor, Matthew had run the direction Alfred it seemed; maybe his brother could cheer him up?

The three unconsciously looked over towards the window, and were surprised to see Francis standing up and Glaring Daggers at Arthur.

"*No heart…" Francis muttered, and Stormed out the room, obviously upset and angry.

"Ah? Francis?" Harry asked, but Francis had already left.

"What happened to them?" Hermione wondered, worried; "Harry, You sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded; he was also worried; they were all acting so… different.

Arthur slowly sat up, Hermione, Ron and Harry All hoped he wouldn't run off like the others.

Arthur seemed… alright at first; He looked worried like the others did, but his eyes only widened when he looked around.

"W-Where are the others?" He asked, standing up.

"Kiku and Francis went that way." Ron said pointing one way

"Alfred and Matthew went that way." Harry said pointing opposite.

Arthur looked both ways, again. And again. He seemed confused.

He then chose to go the way Alfred and Matthew had gone, his pace was quick.

It was a rather awkward silence for the golden trio.

**(QUICK America, Canada and England POV)**

America wanted out of the room as soon as he woke up and saw Japan, he wasn't quite aware of his surroundings yet, but he ran to the back of the train, were the extra luggage and pets were.

Canada came in shortly after, and seemed upset; he was clutching his bear tightly, and went to a crate, sat on it, and buried his face in the bears' fur.

America looked towards the ground. He didn't feel at all like a hero. not at all. He couldn't save his people…

England came through the door next, he looked worried and scarred.

"That… was the Dementor…" England said slowly, taking a seat next to Canada; America didn't move, he stayed in his spot.

The silence was almost unbearable.

**(QUICK France and Japan POV)**

Japan quickly walked towards one end of the train, he didn't care which, he just needed to get away from America; he was startled, that must have been the Dementor… right? But it was so real…

France had also chosen to come this way; he was upset; Joanne was gone. Again. It had felt like he was given another chance, to be with the one he cared most about.** The one he had wanted to spend time with, and be together. And then she was captured, sold to the British, And hanged for heresy. Words could not describe how France felt. Mad as hell at England at the moment, And Deeply sad for Jeanne, And a whole swirl of other emotions.

The two stayed silent, as they kept getting deeper in thought.

**(Normal POV)**

"Firs' Years this way!" Hagrid called, And Kiku hurried over; not wanting to run into Alfred.

"Aiya! Kiku? Why such a rush, Aru?" Yao asked calmly as Kiku walked by quickly.

"Maybe he is getting Vodka." Ivan said, standing next to Yao, and Hagrid.

"Oh er' Professor Wang; What kind er' magic did you use on yer' hut again?" Hagrid interrupted the nation; as he was asked the same question by a first year.

"Ancient Chinese Secret." Wang said with confidence.

Wang's 'Hut' was like a china town.

"All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. He could only imagine how the others felt, after being out for so long. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again; Ron looked more guilty as he saw Matthew a few carriages behind, along with Alfred and Arthur.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone column stopped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer.

However, a few carriages behind them, Alfred, Matthew and England were already feeling the effects again from the Dementor, and were doing everything they could to stay conscious.

At last, the carriage Harry, Hermione and Ron were in; swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out. As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyesglinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched. "Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage. Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no-er-Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them out of the way, to the left.

**(POV Switch Nations.) **

Alfred, Matthew and Arthur were having some trouble walking up the stairs, and walking at all; the Dementors at the gate hadn't made them faint, but it did take a toll on them.

"I hear you three fainted as well." Malfoy laughed, stepping in front of them, Crabbe and Goyle behind Malfoy.

Alfred only glared at Malfoy, not bothering to say anything and began to help Arthur and Matthew up the stairs again. The three nations were tired, and they just wanted to hop into bed, not deal with a little brat.

But Malfoy stepped in front of them.

"What's wrong _Hero?_" Malfoy taunted, and Alfred clenched his fist.

Arthur was getting really annoyed by this kid.

"Move." He said simply.

"No; Why don't you make me?" Malfoy taunted; "Or are you too much of a scared muggle lover?"

Arthur couldn't understand what could make a kid so rude; Muggles were just as good as Wizards! Either way they were his people…

Arthur suddenly gained a headache.

"Just move. Out. Of. The. Way." Arthur said, clenching his teeth.

"Or else what, Are you going to threaten me?"  
"Don't fight…" Matthew said quietly, hugging his bear; Malfoy hadn't heard him, but Arthur and Alfred did, and they understood.

"You three." McGonagall's Voice called; All six looked to the source of the sound.

"Come with me." She said, referring to Alfred, Arthur and Matthew, and they followed, with some difficulty. By the way they were going they were heading towards the hospital wing.

"You three… Weren't you here enough last year?" Madam Pomfrey said to the three. "Was it also a Dementor?"

The three nodded.  
Madam Pomfrey sighed, and the two adults turned their attention to Harry, until interrupted.

"Um… Professor McGonagall?" Alfred's Voice called.

"Yes, Mr. Jones?" McGonagall asked, but didn't need to if she looked first.

Both Arthur and Matthew had collapsed, luckily, onto a bed.

"You can stay here the night if you wish, Please excuse me, I need to have a word with Ms. Granger."

**(China and Russia's POV)**

"Of Course J-Kiku would be sorted into Ravenclaw." China said as the personification of Japan careful sat down, and looked up cautiously. "But something is wrong, Aru."

"He must not have found vodka." Russia agreed.

*Francis is a bit sore toward England in this story, here, at this part; because Jeanne D'Arc was captured by the Burgundians (A French party allied with the English) at Compiègne in 1430 and they later sold her to the British. She was tried for heresy and burned, mostly for political reasons.) and might be a bit later on aswell.

Japan and America, were startled by each other; and will be wary of each other.

Canada feels confused, and unsure; doesn't want people he knows to fight with eachother.

England. Does not want a cupcake. And he doesn't want to be alone either.

**Most romance in this whole fanfiction series, eh?

Maple. Maple. Maple.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't anger a Former Pirate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia

Hahaha, Sorry if France seems a bit… Awkward? I don't write Romance well; or Heartbreak after Love.

ON WITH THE STORY!

(France's POV, This is where he was during the end of the last chapter.)

France decided to not take a carriage, but to walk instead; He didn't feel like talking to anyone, he just needed some time to be alone. His feelings were all mixed together.

Jeanne…

France sighed, after all these years he hasn't forgotten her, and now he had to relive it; His memory of Jeanne was now as fresh as when she had first been… 'executed'.

It was England's fault.

France frowned angrily, and kicked some rocks.

The memory was playing again and again over in his head.

He unconsciously looked over to a nearby bush before he began walking up the stairs; But almost jumped when he saw it moved. Forgetting what he was doing, Jeanne still on his mind, he ran over to the bush to see what it was.

Nothing…

He then proceeded to climb up the stairs, which was a bit hard his legs were still shaking; And went into the main entrance; and towards the Ravenclaw tower.

(POV Normal)

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast... "

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape anted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned.

Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Thirdly, we have two new Teachers, one who will be assisting in Defence against the Dark arts, the other in Care of Magical Creatures." Dumbledore began; "Ivan Braginski Has returned to help Professor Lupin, And Wang Yao has joined us to help Hagrid."

Now that he had mentioned it; Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at the table to see a Chinese man, who looked quite young, sitting in between Hagrid and Ivan.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

"KUSO!" A Japanese voice shouted as food appeared on the plate; Everyone looked towards the first year Ravenclaw, who was now half on the floor, and half on his chair.

"Kiku?" Wang Yao called from the teachers table, And quickly walked towards the first year.

"G-Gomennasai." Kiku said, quickly standing up; "Gomen nasai!"

Kiku quickly left the great hall, Another Ravenclaw, quickly followed out to show him the way, and make sure he wasn't going to be lost.

"What is wrong with Kiku, Aru?" Yao quietly asked; "Why is he only speaking Japanese?"

Everyone in the hall was looking at the Professor, standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Pardon me, Aru." Yao said, and quickly went after Kiku.

"Do you think that had something to do with what happened on the train?" Ron asked, quietly; He still looked guilty.

Harry and Hermione didn't answer; But all three of them were worried for their friends who were not in the hall.

Alfred, Kiku, Arthur, Matthew, and Francis.

They eat mostly in silence, the rest of the great hall was filled with laughter and excitement for the school year And at long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table, Trying to be polite, and not seem worried about anything.

"All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them.

"Can' believe it... Great man, Dumbledore... Came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted. -"

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower's large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's

'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no, " said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords. Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back.

They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last.

But he also noticed that Alfred wasn't in the common room.

**(Pov Normal, The Next morning)**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story.

As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it... "

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors was down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors... "

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.

Alfred had come in, along with Matthew and Arthur; they all came to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

None of the Gryffindors really minded; They barely noticed Matthew, and Arthur last year had beat up the Slytherin team, and was definitely different from the rest of them.

"er, Matthew…" Ron started; pure guilt on his face; "I'm sorry that I upset you."

Matthew was still holding onto his bear tightly, he looked at Ron and nodded; still not saying anything.

Alfred was looking cautiously around the hall.

"Alfred?" Hermione asked, slightly wondering if he was checking for ghosts.

"Have you seen… Kiku?" He asked, quietly.

"Yesterday, He walked out during the feast." Harry answered; "But haven't seen him today yet."

Arthur was checking over his shoulder a few times, he also looked under his seat once.

"Arthur?" This time it was Alfred who asked.

"…Something isn't quite right." Arthur answered, uncertain, he felt strange.

It was a bit tense at the table; the quietness of the three was unsettling.

"I'm heading to class…" Matthew said, barely audible, and left.

"I left my wand in the common room." Alfred said, and also left.

Arthur seemed even more uneasy once they had left; Ron didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to say something wrong.

He finally decided however; why not offer him a snack? Like desert? Nothing could go wrong with that! And it would probably make him feel better! Lupin had said chocolate was best when dealing with Dementors.

You would think, right?

"Hey… Arthur? There's one chocolate cupca-." Ron said pointing at the last cupcake, but was Loudly interrupted.

"I DON'T WANT A CUPCAKE!" Arthur nearly shouted at the Weasley.

"O-okay! N-no cupcake!"

Arthur didn't say anything; he just sat there looking behind him.

"…Where's Francis?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure; He seemed angry at you yesterday." Ron answered, quietly, not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Angry?" Arthur asked blinking, not knowing what it was that would make him angry; "What did he say?"

Ron closed his mouth, nope, now way, he was not saying anything. Anything at all.

"He said; no heart." Hermione said carefully, and gently just in case.

"No Heart?" Arthur asked, and blinked again; then seemed to realize something, and looked towards the ground.

The trio decided it was best not to ask.

And of course Malfoy decided now, of all times to come and bother them.

"Someone's a bit jumpy, aren't they?" Malfoy taunted, causing Arthur to jump from the sudden voice.

Arthur looked behind him to see the platinum blonde with a cocky look on his face.

He pulled out a cupcake and teased; "You afraid of this?"

"No. I'm not _afraid_ of it. I simply do not wish to have one." Arthur said honestly; He didn't feel like he could eat a cupcake again for quite a while.

"What? Doesn't your 'Flying Mint Bunny' want one?" Malfoy teased.

"He most likely does." Arthur said bluntly.

"Insane, are you?" Malfoy laughed, along with some other Slytherins who were now listening.

"Git, are you?"

"So where's your Gryffindor and Hufflepuff friend? They run off?" Malfoy teased, trying to make Arthur angry; "Not want to be around you?"

"Sod off." Arthur said, angry.

"Just ignore him." Hermione said.

"I don't blame them, must be a nightmare." Malfoy taunted; "Having to be around you."

Arthur tried to ignore him.

"I bet even a _muggle_ pirate would abandon ship;" Malfoy laughed; "To get away from you."

He really tried.

"I heard that Hufflepuff had cried on the train." Malfoy said, changing the subject and trying to get a reaction of some sort; "what a little m-."

But he had given up, seeing how Malfoy was now pinned to the floor, by a very angry Arthur.

"You say one more word about my Family." Arthur said in a strangely scary voice; "And I'll show you what a Pirate can really do."

Well I've been just dying to have Malfoy beat up, and most likely so have you; so expect more Malfoy fights. Also everyone will seem a little strange for a while, after an experience like that; so best not to bother them…

So status on how they are feeling…

England: Doesn't want to be alone, wants to protect his family; jumpy and cautious.

France: Angry at Arthur, Upset over Jeanne.

Japan: Still a bit jumpy and worried; feeling bad;

America: Cautious/worried; Also feeling bad.

Canada: Doesn't want anyone to fight; and is very quiet and upset/unsure.

The Golden Trio will be quite curious.

Now what to do to Malfoy? What to do, what to do?


	9. Chapter 9: The School Year Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia!

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I am Glad you Like the story! :D

Also quick Author note: I won't be writing out every class; only the important ones (Like defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures etc.; Other classes will just be a quick description.  
ON TO THE CHAPTER~!

(Normal POV)

It was fast; before Malfoy could even finish his sentence Arthur had pinned him to the ground; He was beyond angry, you could tell by the way he talked.

"You say one more word about my Family." Arthur said in a strangely scary voice; "And I'll show you what a Pirate can really do."

Malfoy's face was priceless; "M-my Father will hear about this!"

"He'll hear about it will he?" Arthur asked coldly and laughed; "You haven't dealt with a Pirate before, have you?"

Malfoy's face was insanely funny; Harry would have laughed, if Arthur wasn't so scary.

"You might want to watch your back, Wanker." Arthur said coldly again; not moving.

"And what are you doing, Mr. Kirkland?" Professor Snape sneered as he walked over quickly, Professor McGonagall followed behind.

"Teaching this pric-." Arthur began; but was interrupted by Harry.

"It was Malfoy who started it." Harry said; "He was making fun of Arthur and His… Family?"

Harry then realized that Arthur had called Matthew and Alfred his Family.

"10 points from Slytherin." Snape sneered, not wanting to take anymore house points of then that; "For fighting with a fellow student."

"We do not tolerate any kind of fighting boys." McGonagall began; "That goes for you aswell Malfoy."

Arthur got up, off Malfoy, and didn't bother helping him up; Arthur was already planning revenge, you could tell by the look on his face…

"You're lucky you didn't get a detention." Ron said, after everyone went separate ways, Arthur sat back at the table.

"Arthur…? Are you related to Alfred and Matthew?" Hermione asked.

'Seems like she noticed as well.' Harry thought.

"No; we're all just really close…" Arthur said, but sounded unsure; "Matthew and Alfred are Brothers though."

"So; where did that come from?" Ron asked.

"What?" Arthur asked back.

"The Scary Pirate talk?" Ron said, like it was obvious.

Arthur went a bit red; "Well… er… That was just…look at the time I best be off, Bye!" And then he ran off.

"That wasn't suspicious at all now, was it?" Hermione said sighing; "So many things that just don't add up."

**(England's POV)**

"That kid will be sorry he was ever able to talk!" England said angrily; No one talked about his family like that. No one. And no one messed with Him.

Something tapped his shoulder; He whipped around quickly.

Nothing… Maybe it was Peeves?

England decided now was not the best time to stand around and do nothing; he quickly went to his next class; later he would have to make Protean Charm so they could organize their meetings. He also needed a plan to get back at Malfoy.

His First class was Defence against the Dark Arts, With Professor Lupin and Russia.

England made his way to class; But something was really bothering him. He couldn't stop thinking about the others; He also felt alone.

**(America's POV)**

America had gone to Divination; he was still cautious, and trying to avoid Japan; Matthew hadn't gone to class; he was in the Hufflepuff common room; which worried America even more.

Everything was relatively quiet until Professor saw Harry's Teacup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "You have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry. He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen-the worst omen-of death!"

That was certainly interesting.

Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly. Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"Have you all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise.

Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

Professor Trelawney decided to move on and looked at Alfred's Teacup.

She dropped it as well.

"You need to figure out the past, to save the future." She said, in a trance it seemed.

"What?" Alfred asked, very confused.

"What?" Professor Trelawney asked, also confused; "Dear, why did you drop the tea cup?"

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked; Even more confused.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes... Please pack away your things... "

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours."

"Oh, and dear." she pointed at Neville; "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alfred descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.

Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment. Alfred had sat next to him, and kept looking up at the roof, and out the window.

He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

**(Harry's POV, Lunch.)**

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start. "Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter; Alfred looked at the fork as soon as it made the noise.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly. Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's-that's bad," he said. "My-my uncle Bilius saw one and-and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!" He had touched a nerve.

Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere; And Alfred Jumped in his seat; nearly falling.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!" She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her. "What's she talking about? She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

Alfred shrugged, and looked towards the tables; Arthur, Francis, Matthew and Kiku weren't here.

**(Arthur's POV)**

Lunch time; the perfect time for revenge.

Even more perfect seeing how Malfoy was the only one around in the common room, besides himself.

"What do you want, Mud-." Malfoy started, but was interrupted.

"I'll first have you know that I am not a 'Mud-blood'" Arthur said; "Secondly, you need to have a lesson taught to you."

"You don't scare me." Malfoy said; obviously lying.

Arthur raised an eyebrow; "You sure? Well I guess compared to how I used to b-."

"What do you mean used to be?" Malfoy interrupted; "You've always been a coward."

Not the best words to tell you country, Malfoy.

Not the best at all.

Arthur had given Malfoy a nice, Hard punch to the face.

Malfoy backed up, a now bloody nose, and nearly shouted; "M-my father will hear about this!"

"Do tell him, I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear how you lost a fight to, what was it again? A coward?" Arthur asked innocently.

Malfoy left, most likely to the Hospital wing to fix his most likely broken nose.

Arthur just sighed; How could some of his people be so disrespectful? To their own country?

There it was again… His People; he now had another headache.

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other; Alfred was still quiet and jumpy.

Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was also a traditional looking Chinese house.

It was only when he spotted three only-too familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.

Malfoy was talking complaining to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling.

Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about; until he actually heard there conversation.

"I tell you, when my father hears about it;" Malfoy was saying; "He will be expelled before he can even say 'Flying mint bunny.'"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Alfred dropped his bags.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle heard this, stopped walking and turned around to see Alfred with his arms crossed.

"Hears about what?" Alfred asked annoyed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy sneered

"I don't know…" Alfred began innocently; "Maybe this!"

And Malfoy's nose was once again broken; only this time he also went flying backwards.

"Next time you talk about my friends; Watch out; cause next time I won't go easy!"

He went easy? Malfoy was almost all the way back to the castle.

Interesting.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start; Professor Wang was holding what looked like a hello kitty plush.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock.

There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it-make sure yeh can see-now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy; Looks like he was quick on his feet. He caught up to them.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Professor Wang nodded his head; "It is very easy."

"Look -" Hagrid said and he took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! why didn't we guess!"

Malfoy has been punched in the face by Arthur, and Alfred; and now he was hit on the head with a large wok.

"Be Respectful!" Wang said loudly.

"I-I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione, referring to the books.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted the same time Wang shouted "Shut up, Aru!"

Malfoy was met with a large wok, and a fist.

"Er, Alfred, You can't punch classmates; Professor Wang-." Hagrid began uncertain.

"No worries; See? He is still Conscious, Aru." Professor Wang said quietly.

"Someone had to teach him some Justice."

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed uncertain, "so-so yeh've got yer books an'-an'- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... "

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him-."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"You want me to get my wok out, Aru?" Wang asked the two students, who immediately silenced.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.

The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures. "Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beautiful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was, half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alfred however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Alfred seemed to be very interested in the Hippogriff.

"Right-who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"I'll go." Alfred said; Smiling for possibly the first time since he got to the school.

**(America's POV)**

The Hippogriff was a proud creature, Alfred respected it for that; It also reminded him of his national bird. A Bald Eagle.

"All righ' Alfred!" roared Hagrid happily. "Right then-let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

Before Hagrid began to instruct Alfred what to do, after Alfred and Buckbeak were facing each other; The Hippogriff bowed to Alfred.

Alfred smiled proudly.

Hagrid was wide eyed; along with a few other students.

Yao knew that was going to happen.

**Special Shout out to:**

**Akumu Lee Crimson**

**Who suggested if anyone was caugh misbehaving, they be hit with Kitchen utensils. (China)**

**Note:**

"My father will hear about this"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Malfoy says those things too much; I find it annoying; so for now on, whenever he says the second one, something or someone might just do something about it.

Did we beat Malfoy up enough?

I think not.


	10. Chapter 10: The Healing starts

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.

**(America's POV)**

America smiled proudly at Buckbeak.

Most people were confused, Except for Yao and Alfred.

America still smiled and he bowed back; and Buckbeak came over, everyone was watching curiously, except for some Slytherins and Yao.

As Buckbeak came next to Alfred they looked each other right in the eye; and Alfred hugged it.

"*My Friend~ Buckbeak~." Alfred said happily; happily since they had gotten to school; some of the Slytherins laughed; But Alfred couldn't care less about them.

"er' well tha's never happend befor'." Hagrid said quite confused himself.

"Gah ahahaha." Alfred was laughing as he nudged his head against Buckbeak, and Buckbeak didn't try to move.

"Righ' then, Alfred," said Hagrid awkwardly. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

Alfred immediately stopped; A few images flashing through his head as he remembered the Dementor.

"What?"

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that... "

"I can't do that." Alfred said worried.

"Her' I'll help you up." Hagrid said and lifted the American up onto Buckbeak.

"No! Dude! That's not what I-!" Alfred began panicked.

"Go on, then.'" Said Hagrid, slapping the hippogriffs hindquarters.

And Without warning twelve-foot wings flapped open on each side of Alfred; who quickly hugged it around the neck chanting "No no no no."

Alfred could hear Buckbeak's wings flapping and the wind blowing past them as they flew.

Alfred didn't dare look down; not after what happened just a day ago. In the memories that flashed past his eyes during the Dementor attack, and just now was 'Fat man.' Alfred had been in a plane and saw the explosion with a bird eye view. He also had the memories of his people dying in wars; That included flying.

Buckbeak flew lower now, and was just barely touching the water; As if he had sensed Alfred's discomfort; Alfred chose now to take a peek out of one of his eyes.

It was really nice.

Buckbeak's foot was just barely touching the water and leaving a streak behind them; Alfred now sat up and loosened his grip on the Hippogriff; He looked around and smiled.

Flying made him feel free. Free of worries.

Alfred grinned and spread out his arms as the Hippogriff continued to fly over the water.

"Thanks, Buckbeak." Alfred said happily.

And as in reply Buckbeak slowly began to fly back to Hagrid; with a much more cheerful Alfred.

"Good work, Alfred!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered.

"Okay, who else wants a go?" Emboldened by Alfred's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock.

Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched. Alfred went to talk with Yao.

"Umm… Yao?" America asked, not quite remembering China's Human name; "I think I got that right."

"Wang Yao, Aru." China said; "Correct."

"You haven't heard what happened yet?" America asked, his eyes darted around making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Only that you all passed out." Yao said, lifting up his Hello kitty plush.

"Just make sure to stay as far away from the Dementors as possible; and warn Russia." America said quietly. "If you get to close and faint the memories of your people, wars and memory's will show."

"Alright." China sighed; "Since when were you ever so serious, Aru?"

**(Harry's POV)**

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. "This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him.

"I knew it must have been, if Jones could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff.

"Are you, you great ugly brute?" It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream, Alfred immediately had jumped and shouted 'Buckbeak!' and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me-gotta get him outta here-"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall. "I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase.

"Disrespectful. He deserved it." Professor Wang said, and quite a few Gryffindors agreed.

Alfred looked the most worried there; He was worried about Buckbeak.

**(France's POV)**

Since the attack France had not gone to any classes, He claimed he was sick to get out of them.  
Truth was that he missed Jeanne so much.

Right now he would have been having potions with the Hufflepuffs; America would be having Care of Magical Creatures, England would be having Transfiguration and Canada would be having Divination. Japan would be hav-.

France's train of thought broke when he heard a voice.

"You are not ferring werr either?" Japan's voice asked as he walked in.

France looked towards the Asian Nation; who was calmly standing beside him.

"I have been very jumpy ratrey." Japan said; "But I am sure we wirr arr get better soon."  
France sighed; but he knew the nation was right.

"We just need to get our mind off of things." Japan said.

France pouted a bit; "But how can I get someone I love so much out of my head?"

"Come with me, I found something that has been distracting me for quite awhire." Japan said motioning for France to follow.

"Really?" France asked; "Distracting you?"

"Hai. It is very interesting; I think you wirr find it interesting aswerr." Japan said, and walked towards the door; "Will you be joining me?"

"Oui." France said, getting off the couch he was laying on, and followed the personification of Japan.

**(America's POV)**

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried.

"Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him... "

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there; Alfred seemed less happy again, and worried.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and kidney pudding.

"They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either. Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.

"What about Buckbeak?" Alfred asked, the Hippogriff was the first thing that really made him happy so far.

"Im sure he'll be fine." Hermione said, but she sounded worried aswell.

Alfred sighed and looked around.

And one very important thought came to him.

His Brother.

His Brother was probably still upset! How could he forget?

"I gotta go!" Alfred said quickly and ran out of the hall and towards the Hufflepuff tower.

He made it towards the Barrels** And he tried to remember what his brother said about them last year.

"You have to knock on them a certain amount of times or else you get…" Alfred said, trying to remember; "Or was it a certain tune; and something happens?"

Alfred tried the classic Knock Knock.

Knock Knock Knock; "Matthew?"

Knock Knock Knock; "Matthew?"

The barrel above Alfred opened and poured Vinegar on to him.

"Not cool…"

Alfred remembered now; Knock the wrong number of times, or to the wrong tune the trap is set.

But thankfully Matthew opened the door.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked more quietly than usual.

"Bro, I'm sorry I forgot!" Alfred said quickly; "I'm Here for you!"

Matthew seemed surprised, and Happy; "Alfred?"

Alfred pulled his brother into a hug.

Matthew looked ready to cry.

"I'm here for you two, Alfred." Matthew said in his normal quiet voice.

"Come on Bro, Let's go get something to eat."

And the two Brothers headed back to the Great Hall.

**(England's POV)**

England was in the room of requirement as he casted the Protean Charm on some Wristbands; each one with a country flag on the front, but on the back was where they would write their names to start a meeting. The original was placed in the middle on the table; this room of requirement only opened when they needed their strategy meetings, and not a lot of people knew about this room; so it was safe.

England sighed, he wanted to start a meeting right away, but seeing how jumpy everyone was previously, it was not the best choice.

There was a knock on the door; England looked at the door and around the room; Was it another Nation?

The door opened and revealed Japan.

"Engrand-san?" Japan called.

"Japan?" England called back; and walked over.

"Will you come with me and France-san, we found something interesting."

**Notes**

*Season four whale scene : )

** Barrels! : ( Hahaha Had to be said~! :D

Still no romance; except for France and Joanne I guess; So a little. Other stuff is family stuff. Lol :D

Sorry for the shorter chapter; I have some cleaning to do lol; Possibly chapter later today, like much later. Or tomorrow morning.

Hmm… Japan found something interesting and distracting… What could It be?

*has one of those 'I know something you don't know smiles'*

What could it be?


	11. Chapter 11: Another Mystery to Solve

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA

I was reading the reviews and I just have to say; yay for the Bro Army~! :D

Also; quick thing I thought of which isn't really important to this story; what if Pewdiepie was sorted into Hufflepuff? The entrance is through barrels; and you have to knock on them to get in.

Now back to the story~!

(England, France and Japan's POV)

France was glaring at England as they made their way down, and England was trying to ignore it.

Japan sighed as he led the two nations to what he had found; He led them down into the dungeons ; Past the Slytherin common room entrance; Past England's 'Flying mint bunny' password room; And to a dead end.

"Umm… Japan?" France said; "There is nothing here."

"Or so it seems." Japan said calmly, and walked through the wall; "Come on France-san, Engrand-san."

France went in first, and England followed. After going through the wall they were in a room similar to England's secret room he had found the previous year; Except this one had a large mansion like door across the room; colored gold with silver writing above it, and on the other two walls.

Before England or France could ask anything Japan started to explain.

"I found this room when I was Crearing up my mind." Japan began; "I wasn't paying attention because of my thoughts and I warked through the wall."

Japan pointed above the large doors to a plaque with large writing in silver on it that read:

'_**A riddle you need to solve, if you wish to get involved.**_

_**But first a warning; to ensure you it will not be Boring.'**_

"A warning?" England asked. "What Kind of Room is this?"

France ignored England and kept glaring at him; Japan walked over to the wall on the left.

"I am not sure, but read this; it is the warning." Japan said and pointed at the wall.

'_**You could always spend the whole year; with someone that you think is dear;**_

_**Or you could try your luck; But don't blame us when you become Dumbstruck.**_

_**So will you join in on the fun? Too bad it has already begun!**_

_**So step right up to bat, don't forget about a snack.**_

_**For you may be here for a while. As we just sit back and smile.'**_

"Who is 'we'?" France and England both asked at the same time; France glared at England once again, and England looked downwards with a sigh.

Japan walked to the wall opposite from them and pointed at the writing again.

_**Ahead you see a door; underneath you is the floor.**_

_**A Key you need to find; which also happens to be signed.**_

_**Once you find it, don't deny it.**_

_**It is the truth, so now head to the roof.**_

"What the Hell?" France asked squinting at the writing.

"I am not sure what it means, but I think it wirr be good if we can figure it out." Japan said.

"Head to the roof?" England repeated; "The Roof? On a castle?"

"This is what I have been trying to figure out." Japan said.

"But… Who could have wrote it?"

**(America's POV)**

"Alfred, I'm sorry, but you smell really bad." Matthew gave a laugh as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"It's not my fault! It was that stupid Barrel trap thing!" Alfred said loudly, but he laughed aswell.

As they entered the great hall they both headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Alfred, where did you run off to?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Had to find Matthew." Alfred said smiling.

"W-?"

"My Brother."

"Oh, I knew that!"

"So… What smells like Vinegar?" Hermione asked as she sniffed the air.

After a few minutes Matthew headed back to the Hufflepuff tower, and Alfred headed back up to the Gryffindor tower with the Golden trio and they tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but they all kept breaking off and glancing Out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early..."

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.

"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," he said Pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"

"Umm… I think I'll stay here this time." Alfred said; not wanting to run into a Dementor again.

Harry Ron and Hermione didn't question, and they didn't blame Alfred, After seeing what happened after the Dementor attack.

After they had left America was a bit surprised to see Canada come in and run over.

"We're having a meeting." Canada whispered.

"Alright." Alfred said and stood up, walking beside his brother to the room of requirement.

They got into the room of requirement and were surprised, but not really at the same time, to see England and France fighting.

"WHY?" France shouted across the room.

"IT WASN'T UP TO ME!" England shouted back.

"OH, IT WASN'T UP TO YOU WAS IT?" France shouted angrily.

"Eh, Japan, What is going on?" Canada asked worried. They were fighting.

"YOU BLOODY GIT, LISTEN!" England shouted; "YOU ARE ALSO A NATION SO YOU SHOULD BLOODY WELL KNOW WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO OUR BOSS!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID NO!" France shouted angrily, crossing his arms.

"I COULDN'T HAVE!" England shouted back.

"They have been rike this since Engrand-san told France-san to quite graring at him…" Japan sighed rubbing his head.

"YOU HAVE NO HEART!" France shouted, louder.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY DAMN COUNTRY THAT HAS MADE A MISTAKE, FROG!" England shouted, louder aswell.

"Dudes! Calm down!" America shouted, seeing that Canada was starting to get upset because of the fighting.

"STOP!" Canada shouted. Yes that's right. Shouted.

Everyone froze.

"Please… stop fighting with each other!" Canada said, now with his usual whisper, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "Were on the same side!"

Both nations looked guilty.

"France… I only went along with what my Boss had said; He was my Boss for a reason. I know you really cared for Joan of a- I mean Jeanne d'Arc; and I truly am sorry." England apologized, and walked over to the other European nation.

"You… are forgiven…" France sighed.

The two nations shook hands; then turned to Canada, America and Japan; both apologized to the three nations for their behaviour.

"Now… What's the meeting for?" America asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh… I finished the Protean Charm." England said, a bit awkwardly; "So… Where's Russia and China?"

"I can give Russia his I guess… I have his Class Thursday, I have no clue where he is right now and I am not looking for him." America said; and picked up the wristband with the Russian flag on the front, and He picked up his Own with the American Flag on the front.

"I can give China's to him; I have Care of Magical Creatures, I would give it to him now, but he's near Hagrid's hut and it's starting to get dark out." Canada said; Picking up the one with the Chinese flag and the one with the Canadian Flag.

"Alright." England said, and picked up the one with the Japanese flag and handed it to Japan, the one with the French flag and handed it to France, he then picked up his own with the British flag on it.

"Japan found something rather interesting; we wrote it down so we would have a copy of it; But we should wait for the others." England began; "After Thursday I'll start a meeting for us using this."

The original copy had no flag on it; instead it had a circle, representing the earth.

"On the bottom of the wristband will appear my country name." England continued; "And that will be how we contact each other; If someone else needs to start an emergency meeting just write your country name and wait here."

The other nations nodded; And everyone left, ready to solve the mystery after classes.

**(Harry's POV)**

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle, which Alfred glared at Malfoy, most likely thinking the same thing as Harry.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

Alfred's fists were clenched

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said "settle down" if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generality favored his own students above all others.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

"Sir, " Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm -"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him, " said Snape without looking up. Ron went brick red.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley. "

"But, sir -!" Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice. Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table a, Malfoy, and then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivel fig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivel fig, " said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivel fig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use.

Harry skinned the shrivel fig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly. "None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer, " said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury -"

"No one cares about your fake injury you wussy." Alfred whispered from behind.

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron; agreeing with Alfred.

"he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this"-he gave a huge, fake sigh-"who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

"Here, Malfoy, Let me fix it for you!" Alfred said innocently, and then punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Malfoy said, loudly; and Snape came over again.

"Detention, Mr. Jones." Snape sneered, and then continued walking around the classroom.

"Whateve-." Alfred began put had a look of realization.

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned –

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one -tat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right -"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville.

"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione. "Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning-they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry, Ron and Alfred quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here..." Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"

But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table.

"Trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly. Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.

"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pate eyes narrowed.

"Know what?" Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself. "

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's... "

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Ron asked curiously, as Alfred looked quite nervous.

"Hahaha, I kind of had something _really_ important to do today." Alfred laughed nervously.

"Like what?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

"I have to ah… Brush my teeth!" Alfred said and laughed; and left for the next class.

"Something tells me he made that up."

**Next chapter is Boggarts.**

Third years learn about boggarts, so that's Canada, America and Russia who is helping teach.

I have a poll for America's on my profile; Russia's I have two ideas for, so would you like Russia's to be serious or funny?

And I already know what to do for Canada's.

M-a-p-l-e-.

Hahaha Malfoy really shouldn't complain about his arm.

Also~ Thiers another mystery for the nations to solve now!

*I know something you don't know smile*

Maple.

Next chapter tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12: Got to wax my cat

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA

Most people wanted Funny when I started this chapter, I think it's still most people wanting it funny right now; I will be making Russia's serious one at the end of the chapter by request. : )

So The serious one will not affect this story at all; think of it as a one-shot.

On to the story~!

**(America's POV)**

America was trying to think of a way out of detention on his way to Defence against the dark arts; All of the nations were going to come together and try to solve the code; and he won't really be able to help if he was in detention.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when America arrived at his first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson; but Russia was.

America sighed, and went up to Russia, before anyone else arrived.

"Dude; This is how we will be organizing meetings; Later today England's gunna write his name on one, and it'll appear on this one." America quickly said as he handed the wristband to Russia. "Just go to the room of requirement."

"Room of what?" Russia asked confused; But took the Russian flag wristband.

America sighed; He would have to take him there after classes, but before detention.  
"I'll come back here after classes and show you." Alfred said, and quickly went to a seat; just in time for the first few students to walk in.

They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage that was full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

"GAH NONONNONONONO!" Alfred shouted, and made a dash for the door; "I need to er- Wax my cat!"

"You don't have a cat!" Ron said as he and Harry tried to stop the nation from leaving;

"FINE! I'M MAKING A STRATEGIC RETREAT! HAPPY?" Alfred tried again; and took a look behind him, to his relief peeves was gone. "Nevermi-."  
But as soon as Alfred turned forward again Peeves was grinning ear to ear in front of him.

The hero than fainted.

"Umm professor?" Harry called

"Let him be; He should be up again once he gets over his shock." Lupin said.

"Erm? Alright…"

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves began to sing, flying back to his original spot. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin -"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand. "This is a useful little spell, he told the class over his shoulder." Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect.

Alfred woke up again; Ivan laughed.

"Your face was so funny, you should have seen it, da?"

Alfred ignored Ivan, and got up; following the rest of the class; now that there was no ghost. Lupin led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher.

Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him.

At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet. Harry and Alfred glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder.

"Also, Alfred; you have detention today, best not forget."

Snape's then left, shutting the door with a snap.

Alfred was disappointed that Snape hadn't forgotten, but then again this is Snape we're talking about.

"Now, then, " said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm, Alfred one of them thinking it was another ghost.

"There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about.

Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks-I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

So… was it like that Raven they fought last year? No… That raven didn't take on a shape; it duplicated whatever it was copying and its personality.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's 'mall sputter of terror, "That we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go. "Er-because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

Lupin took a breath; "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together; Alfred remembered that spell, England had told them about it once; Alfred remembered rambling about how ridiculous magic was in the first year; and how there was a spell with pretty much the same name; he also remembered how quickly his opinion changed.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows; Ivan just chuckled lightly, and drank out of a water bottle; which happened to have Russian water in it.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. "Professor Snape... Hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er-yes," said Neville nervously. "But-I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... Always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... Green, normally... And sometimes a fox-fur scarf. "

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next. "When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand-thus-and cry 'Riddikulus'—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet.

Alfred along with the other nations had quite a few things to be scarred of.

But what exactly could it be?

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Alfred wasn't ready. How could you make something scary to a nation less scary; if you don't even know what it is?

Alfred didn't say anything because everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot -"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One two-three-now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R-R-Riddikulus!" squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!" Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising.

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face-a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on everyone's head stand on end-'Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then-crack! became a rattle snake, which slithered and writhed before-crack!-becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. "Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. "Excellent! Ron, you next!" Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.

For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then –"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Ivan's feet.

Ivan didn't have his wand; He never bothered to get one seeing how he had a pipe; and both Ivan and Alfred knew this.

Crack! It turned into a young women; who had long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes; wearing a dark purple dress that reached down to her knees.

Most people laughed; except for Alfred and Ivan.

"He's scared of a girl!" Someone shouted.

"Brother." Belarus said.

"B-b-b-Na-atalya!" Ivan stammered.

"Oh Brother~ Won't you marry me?"

Some people were oddly disturbed.

"N-No! Go home!" Russia shouted.

"But if we marry nothing can come in between us!" The women shouted.

"N-no!" Ivan hid behind Alfred.

"Marry me, Marry me, marry me." 'Natalya' chanted coming closer; Ivan shaking behind Alfred.

Crack!

It was Japan…

Alfred's eyes widened and he stepped back, almost stepping on the Russian who was hiding behind him.

"I am sorry, America-san." He said, unsheathing his weapon.

Alfred this time stumbled backwards; "B-but!"

"Alfred! Think of something humorous! Then shout Riddikulus!" Lupin shouted; already curious to the 'America-san.' And why his worst fear was the first year.

Alfred tried to think of something humorous, he really did; but whenever he thought of something 'funny' it would lead off back to the incident. And each idea was worse than the last, Alfred was only making himself more scared, and more upset; the memories of Pearl Harbor came back; and it was like he was relieving that moment yet again. Tears threated to escape his eyes as Japan brought down the weapon.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin shouted from across the room; and Kiku changed so that he was wearing a ballerina suit.

Crack! For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" quickly.

the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"That will be enough for today!" said professor Lupin, looking worriedly to Alfred, who was sitting on the floor, and Ivan his helper, who was trembling and muttering 'nonono'.

"Excellent Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me See... Five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart-ten for Neville because he did it twice... And five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry. "You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... To be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The class left the room talking excitedly.

Ivan was still trembling as Lupin walked over to the two nations.

"You two all right?" Lupin asked kindly.

"That was my sister Natalya…" Ivan shivered; "She is very pretty and smart but she… is very scary…"

Lupin nodded, and then looked at Alfred; who was looking at the ground.

"Need someone to talk to I'm always here alright." Lupin said kindly to Alfred.

Alfred didn't say anything, but he stood up.

"I… Just need t-." Alfred began but Lupin interrupted;

"Wax your cat?" Lupin asked a small smile on his face. "Take all the time you need; I'll let your other teachers know; with different words of course."

Alfred gave a small thank you and quickly left the classroom.

**End Chapter.**

More Dementors to come D:

**Russia's Dementor (Serious) **

For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then –"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Ivan's feet.

Ivan didn't have his wand; He never bothered to get one seeing how he had a pipe; and both Ivan and Alfred knew this.

Crack! An ice like man stood in front of Ivan; making the whole room freeze.

Who was this man?

"Oh, hello again." The man said in a cold voice.

"G-general w-winter?" Ivan asked and backed up. "N-no get away!"

"Why, Ivan?" Winter asked coming closer and making it colder; "I'm your ally aren't I?"

"G-Get away!" Ivan shouted again, backing up into a wall.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin shouted.

**A note on Russia's serious Dementor… Okay that was short… and I personally think VERY VERY badly written… D: So umm… Sorry about that… I don't know enough about General winter, but I thought it would be good for Russia. D: Once I learn more about general winter; and get some more ideas I will try to make an actual one shot just for Russia and a Boggart.**

**Also the boggarts have less of effect on them then Dementors; But if the Boggart is related to a Dementor memory that was recent; they would most likely be more affected…Right? **

**Also Lupin wouldn't let things get too far with the Boggarts.**

**Expect better chapters; much better chapters.**

***I know something you don't know smile is still here***


	13. Chapter 13: Boggart, Rage and Malfoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA.

Next Chapter!

**(Canada's POV)**

It was after Care of Magical Creatures and Canada had just given China his wristband for the meetings; and explained how it worked.

"So where is this room, Aru?" China asked, after putting the wristband on.

"I think I'll have to show you," Canada said; "I'll show you after classes."

"Alright, Aru." China said; and went back towards his china house carrying a hello kitty plush, as Canada went to his next class.

Defence Against The dark arts with the Ravenclaws.

Canada was hoping this year they actual learned something; Last year was terrible, the only thing they learned was that Lockhart was a liar. The Year before that, Professor Quirrell was afraid of everything in class; and turned out to have Voldemort on the back of his head.

What will this year bring?

Canada made it to the classroom; and was one of the first ones there. He saw Russia checking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"R-Ivan?" Canada asked, deciding it would be safer to use their human names; even if no one was here yet.

"Oh, Alfred?" Ivan said confused; "I thought you left already."

"I'm Matthew." Canada sighed.

"Da, I knew that." Ivan said, and checked his shoulder again.

"What are you checking for?" Canada asked confused.

"Belarus." Russia said in a low whisper.

That explained it.

"Is Alfred going to take you to the meeting place?" Canada whispered.

"He has detention; and he ran off, so I do not think so." Ivan said thoughtfully.

He ran off? That wasn't like Alfred, unless there was a ghost.

The rest of the class started to come in, so Canada took a seat; now he had another thing to worry about.

His brother. What if something went wrong? Was he alright?

Everyone sat down and took out their parchment, quills and books. Lupin came in a moment later, with a small smile, and he went towards the front of the class.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

The Ravenclaws quickly did that; excited for a practical lesson; and really their first real lesson in defence against the dark arts; seeing how the last two teachers never really taught them anything.

The Hufflepuffs did the same.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "Please follow me."

Everyone followed with Interest. Except Russia.

"I-I think I will stay here this time, da?"

The class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, following the rest of the class; Canada began to wonder what exactly they would be learning about. Lupin led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs.

"Alright, then, " said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes.

As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm.

"There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks-I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

A male Ravenclaw raised his hand; "Boggarts take the shape of whatever we fear most, and if you attack in a group you can confuse it."

"Right you are," Lupin said.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!" Lupin called.

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

Was the boggart what made Alfred leave? Canada began to wonder; If it was it must have been pretty bad.

"Matthew; Would you please step up?" Lupin called.

"Eh?" Matthew couldn't help but say; He was not only noticed but called first; why did this seem to only happen when he didn't want it to?

"Alright; Matthew," Lupin began; "What are you most afraid of?"

That was a harder question then it seemed; especially for Matthew; who was the personification of a country.

"Um… I'm not positive." Matthew said quietly.

"Then in this predicament," Lupin explained "You must brace yourself; As soon as the Boggart comes out it will change into your greatest fear; What you need to do, is think of something that will amuse you, something funny; and as I said before you will shout Riddikulus."

The Canadian nodded; he tried to think of something humorous; but that's a tad harder when you don't know what'll happen.

"Alright, After Matthew I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Matthew can get a clear shot -"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Matthew standing alone beside the wardrobe.

Canada pulled out his wand, had a few different Ideas for Humor, and Braced himself. He didn't brace himself enough however; because what he saw next made him more pale than his polar bear that he was holding up with one hand in a hug.

"Long time no see." Another version of himself with his blonde hair in a small ponytail, a red Mountie uniform, glasses, and of course a hockey stick.

Canada backed up a few steps; and there was murmers all around the class, as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs both started making guesses.

'Are they related?'

'Are they twins?'

Along with other things like 'Oh my lord! Why does that hockey stick of blood on it?'

Some wizards who had no clue what a hockey stick was, were wondering why there was blood on a broken broom.

"Looks like last time I wasn't clear enough." The copy said; holding the hockey stick and slapped it on his other hand.

'Think of something funny, funny something funny!' Canada thought panicking.

"Because last time we met," The double said smirking; "I'm pretty sure I said I was going to kill you."

Lupin was ready to shout Riddikulus if Matthew didn't.

"And Damn," He said with a fake thoughtful face; "You didn't listen, So maybe this time I won't tell you, I'll just go ahead and do it."

Canada's Face was paler than Kumacherrio, and Kumacherrio was growling at the copycat Boggart.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin shouted, seeing that Canada wouldn't be able to at the moment, and The Boggart Matthew's Red Mountie uniform turned into a sparkling red dress; the rest of the class laughed; Except Matthew who was still startled; And The Boggart went flying back into the closet.

"We will continue in just a moment." Lupin said quickly; He couldn't stop the class at the moment because it was still just the first half, so he went over to Matthew and escorted him out of the room.

"You alright, Matthew?" Lupin asked kindly.

Matthew slowly nodded, and hugged Kumajee.

Lupin decided it would not be best to ask the boy who it was that tried to kill him at this time and why, but he would definitely have to have a talk to Dumbledore about Alfred and Matthew, who both had bad reactions to the Dementors and were quite frightened by their Boggarts.

"Do you need a moment or two?" Lupin asked.

"C-could I go see my brother?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Of course," Lupin said; "He should be in the Gryffindor common room."

Matthew gave a quick thanks and headed off to the Gryffindor tower; Lupin went back to finish teaching his confused class.

Canada quickly made his way out of the hallway and into the next; and of course he happened to bump into… Malfoy.

"Watch it Jones!" Malfoy snapped as he stumbled, dropping something very small and shiny; it also looked like some shade of purple.

"My name is Matthew…" Canada sighed once again; Malfoy looked confused for a moment.

"Doesn't matter," Malfoy sneered; "Your both a waste of-."

Slap!

"W-What?" Malfoy asked completely caught off guard, and now had a mark across his face, the slap was felt like a punch.

"It's not best to make fun of someone and their Brother right in front of you!" Canada yell/whispered, angrily; he was not in the mood to have his brother or himself picked on, or to even try and be calm about it.

Ah, Canadian Rage.

And with that Canada angrily walked away, Kumacherrio Still in his arms.

Canada quickly made his way to the tower; he was hoping Alfred hadn't faced what he faced when the Raven had attack the previous year.

"Alfred?" Canada called.

Alfred was sitting on a chair, sideways, staring at the fire.

No one else was in the common room.

Canada walked over and sat on the chair close by.

"America…?" Canada asked gently; "What was the boggart when you faced it."

Canada was hoping he wouldn't say the raven version of him.

America mumbled something.

"Al?"

"It was Japan." America said

That was a bit surprising; but not at the same time.

"But…" America began; "It wasn't the same…"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"It looked like He does right now," Alfred began, sitting up in his chair; "*Like a 10 year old."

Canada nodded, and hugged his polar bear buddy.

America sat up even straighter.

"Canada?" He asked seriously.

"Eh?" Canada responded.

"What did you see?"

It was Canada's turn to mumble.

Alfred leaned closer; "What?"

"When we faced the Ravenclaw monster," Canada began, becoming pale again at the thought of it; "It was almost like an opposite of me."

America nodded, understanding what he was talking about; He was going to say something else, but he was worried he would only scare Canada, he also wouldn't tell England, it would probably scare him even more; He would try to talk to France about it; seeing how he was the only other one there when they fighted the Raven.

**And I will end it short here; only worked on this chapter for an hour maybe two, I've got some more stuff to do. D: (cleaning and chores mainly…)**

*There was a hint earlier on, a small hint, to why Japan was a kid as a Boggart; Kudos if you find it; It'll be explained later.

So was Canada's Boggart better written? Yes, no? Maybe so?

Hahaha, you guys really want Japan to teach Malfoy a lesson don't you?

*Grins*

We will have another 'Beat up Malfoy' chapter theme soon, don't worry :D

But here's a question to get you guys thinking; What was Malfoy doing out of class? ;)

Hmm… I wonder what Alfred was going to say…

Yet another question; Would you guys rather wait longer for chapters, and have them longer, or keep it like it is now?

*I know something you don't know smile; It's still here; As some of you have noticed.*


	14. Chapter 14: The Plot Thickens

Next Chapter.

(England's Pov, After classes.)

"Finally." England sighed as he left potions, and headed towards the Room of Requirement.

When he got to the room of Requirement he was a bit surprised to see Japan and France already there, but then again they had technically planned this meeting, it wasn't an 'out of the blue' meeting.

It was awkwardly silent as England walked over to the wristband with the picture of a circle on it. As he wrote his country name on the wristband Japan spoke up.

"Does Russia-san and China-san know the way?"

England blinked a few times, and finally said; "No, But I'm positive Canada and America will show them the way, so should we start?"

"We don't need to explain right now," France said as he took out the piece of paper; "we're the only ones who went there."

"Are you alright with this Japan?" England asked.

"I think we…" Japan began, but seemed uncomfortable. He usually agreed with people.

"We should wait?"

"H-Hai." Japan said, seeming nervous about something.

"I guess it would be pointless to have to stop in the middle of it, to explain what we are doing." England agreed.

France put the piece of paper on the table. He then flipped it over, and pushed it into the center of the table.

"Now we wait." France agreed.

They all waited for a few minutes.

They all waited for ten minutes.

"It shouldn't take this long for them to get here." England sighed. "Let's go and look for them and bring them back here. We can use the wristband on the table to contact everyone once Russia, China, America and Canada are back. Just in case someone who went searching is still out there."

"Oui. Let's go." France sighed.

"Hai."

**(Japan's POV)**

Japan was trying to think where Canada, Russia or China could be. He didn't really want to face America. Not yet anyway.

Maybe Russia was still in the class room? China most likely would be in his China house, which was down by Hagrid's Hut.

So Japan made his way down the stairs and into the Entrance of the school. He was a bit surprised though. He tried to walk out the doors and he walked into someone.

"Watch were you're going!" It was Malfoy; he was covered in twigs, leaves and dirt.

"I aporogize." Japan said, politely. He didn't want to start a fight.

"Apologize. Not_ Aporogize._" Malfoy said, making fun of the first year's Accent.

There was a small click.

"W-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Malfoy couldn't help but shout. After all there was a sword right at his forehead, and he could slightly feel the blade. Malfoy's Face was hilarious to say the least.

"It is imporite to mock." Japan said, emotionlessly. "Now Aporogize."

"I Aporogize." Malfoy said, trying to sound brave, but he was shaking.

Let's just say Japan wasn't too pleased by Malfoy's answer.

Japan did a series of movements with his sword around Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes were as big saucers at the moment, growing bigger as he saw the first year slash at him multiple times and then finally stop.

Funny… He didn't feel any of them.

"I don't have time for this." Malfoy said 'Bravely,' As he walked past Japan.

"You may want to change your clothing." Japan said calmly, not looking at him.

"Why?" Malfoy asked but at Japan's words his clothing tore apart from what looked like… Slashes.

As Malfoy began to run back to his common room his pants fell down, not being able to stay up or together because of the cuts. Because of this his Pink boxers were showing.

If you're wondering why Malfoy has pink boxers, let's just say about first thing in the morning England thought it would be a good idea to turn Malfoy's socks, boxers and Pajamas pink.

Japan shook his head. Malfoy would not get very far in life if he did not improve his manners.

Japan continued towards the China town house to find China. And luckily he was there.

"Japan, Aru!" China called and came over; "I was starting to think no one would come!"

"We have to go to the room of requirement." Japan said, and led China back to the meeting room.

**(France's POV)**

France first headed towards the Gryffindor tower, he thought it would be a good guess to find America and most likely Canada aswell.

He headed up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor tower, and called for Alfred. After all the 'Fat Lady' portrait/entrance would NOT appreciate it if he knocked on her.

Harry was the one who answered, he came out of the room and the portrait closed again.

"Alfred has detention." Harry told him, "With Snape."

"Have you by any chance seen Matthew?" France asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, I haven't." Harry said; "Sorry."  
"It is alright." France said, and then turned and left, "Thanks anyway."

Harry went back into the Gryffindor common room. He was wondering why Francis was looking for Alfred and Matthew, but then again it was normal.

France made his way towards the Hufflepuff tower; If he could find Canada first he would go and find America next.

France stopped when he bumped into something.

Oh, there's Canada!

"Matthew?" France said, seeing the frightened look on the Canadians face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, you just surprised me." Canada said, and quickly changed the topic, "We have to go get Ivan, because Alfred has detention."

France gave Canada a raised eyebrow. He decided he would ask again later.

**(England's POV)**

England figured America would have detention, so he headed down to the dungeons.

But he was not expecting Malfoy to come running though with his pink boxers, torn clothing and twigs, leaves and dirt in his hair.

England couldn't help it, He burst out laughing.

Ah~ Sweet revenge.

Malfoy would have stopped, turned around, and said something un-witty. But since he was in a hurry he just shouted as he ran.  
"You'll regret this Kirkland!"

Hmm… seems like he noticed it was him who changed his clothing pink.

Oh well.

England continued towards Snape's Lai- Classroom. And was not surprised to see America cleaning the floors with a toothbrush.

"Are you almost done?" England whispered, seeing how America was cleaning the floor near the door at the moment.

"I think so." America whispered back, and scrubbed a bit faster, finishing the last spot.

"Professor Snape!" America called, "I'm done!"

"You can leave, but Next time it'll be not just the floor, but the cauldrons, supplies and closet." Snape sneered, "A warning though. The Closet usually has ghosts."

America jumped out of the classroom, seeing how the closet was near the door.  
"Let's go Iggy!" He shouted and ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!"

(All Nations POV)

When they got to the room of requirement everyone was there. Japan had got China, France got Canada and they both went and got Russia, and England had got America.

"Japan, You didn't happen to see Malfoy did you?" England asked, a small smile on his face at the thought again.

"I Aporogize." Japan said nervously.

"No need." England laughed, "Brilliant."

Japan seemed a tad confused.

France flipped over the paper that was still in the middle of the table.

_**'A riddle you need to solve, if you wish to get involved.**_

_**But first a warning; to ensure you it will not be Boring.'**_

"So we need to solve a riddle." America simplified.

"But what does it involve?" France asked.

"Maybe if we solve the riddle first?" Canada suggested quietly.

_**Ahead you see a door; underneath you is the floor.**_

_**A Key you need to find; which also happens to be signed.**_

_**Once you find it, don't deny it.**_

_**It is the truth, so now head to the roof.**_

"Any ideas?" England asked.

"We need to find a key, it says its signed, so maybe it says who we are dealing with." Canada suggested, "It says no to deny it, so maybe it's someone really surprising or unlikely?"

"Good idea." France agreed.

"so where can we find the key?" America asked, "The roof or the door and floor?"

"Most likely would be somewhere in the room we found." England reasoned, "Because it say's to head to the roof after."

"What's the keyhole look like?" Canada asked, and France took out some more paper. France had sketched it out.

It was small and the actual keyhole was blood red.

"Dude, that's kind of creepy." America said, "Is the key supposed to be small and red?"

"For all we know it could be orange, blue, green, Heck, it could even be purple." England sighed.

Purple.

Something clicked in Canada's mind.

When Canada had bumped into Malfoy… He dropped something small and purple.

Was it possible? Did _Malfoy_ find the key?

"Um… We might have a problem." Canada said, and everyone looked towards the Canadian. "I think Malfoy has the key."

"What?" England asked confused, "How could he have it?"

"He dropped something small and purple, now that I think about it; it did look like a key."

Every nation in the room could agree on one thing at the moment.

This was not good.

"We need to find out if it is the key or no-." England began but seemed to realize something important. "Malfoy was covered in twigs and such… Did he climb the roof?"

"If he did which roof?" France asked.

"Maybe near the weeping willow?" China suggested.

"I think we should try and have a meeting again, once we figure out what's going on, and why Malfoy might have the key." England said, "Until then… we may have to stop annoying him, punching him, attacking him and embarrassing him, so we can get answers. Our best bet would be Matthew; he hasn't done anything to Malfoy yet.

"I've bumped into him when he dropped the key… I also might have slapped him."  
"Good job, Bro~!" America cheered, but not as happily as usual. Something was definitely on his mind.

"Er… Alright then… what about Ja- no you just cut up his clothing… France." England finally said.

"Moi?"

"You haven't done anything to him yet… right?"

"No." France said a bit disappointed, he really wanted to embarrass Malfoy.

"Alright, I think that's all for this meeting, France you need to try and get some answers from Malfoy, once you do and know if it's true or false, start a meeting." England instructed.

Everyone got up to leave, but America went to talk to France. France was a bit surprised.

"What is it America?" France asked as everyone else left.

"We can't tell England or Canada, Promise." America said seriously.

"Er…I Promise." France said uncertain, it was rare for America to be so serious. It was almost… Scary.

"Remember last year what England said about the Raven." America asked, still dead serious.

"Oui."

"He said that it could form illusions and re-create memories, right?" America asked.

"Oui."

"He also said the Raven itself can shape shift, and replicate a person's personality perfectly, seeming like the real thing."

"Oui."

"We were fighting the Raven. Not an Illusion." America stated.

"Why is that important?" France asked.

"The Raven shape shifted." America said like it was obvious. "There had to be someone who we fighted who looked like that and acted like that at one point and time. The Raven had to have met them…"

Realization struck.

"We have to tell them! If the Raven saw someone like them, sure it could have been a long time ago, but they specifically said-!" France began but America interrupted.

"They all said they were us." America said, "And you know how that would affect England and Canada if we told them?"

"Oui…"

"If they really _are_ us and are hiding somewhere in the world…" America trailed off.

"But they never bothered us before." France said, "Maybe the Raven was sick and tried to copy us, but instead flipped our personalities instead of-."

"France." America said.  
"Oui…?" France asked, France knew his idea way off, But still…

"Just… Please don't tell them…" America said quietly. "Not yet…"

**End Chapter~!**

Okay, now you're in on the secret~! :D

So how was this chapter~? Any guesses on what the key leads to? Or why Malfoy might possibly have it?

Did you like Japan's Ninja skills? Or England's Prank?

Also, the plot thickens already? This must be one crazy year ahead, heck were only about a week into Hogwarts! Hope you're excited!


	15. Chapter 15: Even the easy plans backfire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER

First things First~!  
The raven. I'm sorry that I confused some of you, so here is a better explanation of what America was trying to say.

The raven can create illusions, and re-create memories. The raven itself can shape shift and replicate personalities. When they were fighting the previous year the rooms were Illusions and they were fighting the raven. The raven would have had to have met someone before that looks like them and acts like that. So America was worried that there was someone out there still that was like that, and didn't want to tell England or Canada about it, but he felt he needed to tell someone else. Someone who also fought the raven. So he told France. And France thinks they should tell the others.

Hope that explained it better : )

Also sorry this chapter took so long, I was helping my little brother start his story. : )

This is more of a funny chapter~! :D

Next Chapter~!

**(Harry's POV)**

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first.

After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the pot holes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved onto Kappas, which were creepy Water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds. Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes.

Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why.

The story of the boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

Speaking of the Boggarts, It was questioned to why Alfred's had been the first year Kiku. They wondered why it had said sorry and why it was about to attack with a weapon.

There were also some questions about why Ivan was scared of a girl, who turned out to be his sister. Some people didn't question why he was scared after hearing that she had wanted to marry him.

And a Rumor was spreading around like wildfire.

"That Hufflepuff kid has an evil twin brother who tried to kill him!"

"There's another killer on the loose!"

"He had a bloody hockey stick, Maybe he was the one who killed the Bloody Baron!"

Let's just say the rumors became more and more unlikely.

People seemed to bother mainly Alfred, Kiku and Matthew about their boggarts. Matthew would pale and sink in his seat, Alfred would immediately become silent, and Kiku was at first confused when the rumors started but now just apologizes and walks away.

Only one kid was stupid enough to try and question Ivan; it went something like this;

**FLASHBACK~!**

"Hey, Mr. Braginski!" Malfoy called one day in Defence against the dark arts. Lupin had just left the classroom and asked Ivan to take over for a moment.

"Da?" Ivan asked.

"Why was your Boggart a girl?" Malfoy gave a laugh, "Your little sister scares you?"

*Alfred had moved his desk even farther away from the Slytherin; he also whispered to some other students that they should do the same.

"What was that?" Ivan asked calmly and childishly.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," Malfoy sneered. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

By now every desk was to the side of the room, Malfoy's desk was center in the classroom.

The Next part we will leave up to your imagination… Let's just say… It was not pretty. And it took two hours to get the stains out… So yeah.

;)

**END FLASHBACK~!**

Harry was also growing to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him. He couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.

Something else really strange? Francis. He seemed to be trying to actually talk to _Malfoy_, yes _Malfoy_ of all people! And it didn't work. After all Malfoy only hung around with Slytherins, except for the one Slytherin who was declared a traitor the previous year.

Arthur also seemed to be at least trying not to annoy Malfoy, but that didn't work well for him, seeing how Arthur one morning woke up to find out someone drew even bigger eyebrows on his forehead. (Malfoy found a muggle permanent marker, apparently he was also snooping through Arthur's things.)

Come to think of it… Arthur and Malfoy were fighting with each other more than Harry, Ron or Hermione had fought with it.

The two Slytherins had gotten past the actual fighting, and were in the middle of a full out prank war.

Alfred had also filled the Golden Trio in on the pink clothing prank, Ron burst out laughing as soon as he mentioned Malfoy, pink and Boxers.

Harry also laughed.

Hermione smiled, but didn't say anything.

Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. Professor Wang usually was bored and playing with some plush, which seemed to be a different one each day, and Alfred seemed upset about not being able to see Buckbeak.

They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobber worms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures' inexistence.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobber worms' throats.

"Discipline!" Wang said in a bored voice, as he gently wacked Ron with a wok.

"Ow!" Ron cleverly responded.

**(Alfred's POV)**

It was after classes and had been a few weeks since the last meeting, so when Alfred got the signal meaning that a meeting was starting he hurried down towards the room of requirement. Alfred was the last one there.

"Alright, Now that America's here we can start." England said, he sounded very unhappy.

America burst out laughing as soon as he saw England.

Seems like Malfoy and 'Arthur' were still pranking each other.

"Shut up!" England snapped, he heard enough laughing today.

Malfoy had gone through his things (Again) and let's just say when England was packing for the school year he wasn't… sober.

England was currently wearing 'Britannia Angel' wings, that were magically glued to him, along with a halo.

"HAHAHA! Dude, I can't believe you still have that thing!" Alfred burst out laughing even more.

England tried to ignore him and continue the meeting.

"Alright… So our plan may have backfired." England began.

More laughter.

"BUT." England interrupted. "France still has a chance. And I have the perfect idea…"

"What is this great idea?" China asked, before laughing.

"We get Malfoy to think he's against us, and on his side." England sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." France said quickly. He would not get to annoy Malfoy!

"Yes it is," England said. "He won't see it coming, heck, he could even tell you what he's trying to do!"

"Something tells me he would not tell." China said.  
"Da, Maybe if we use force."  
"Where did you get that pickaxe!?"

"Alright, France," England began. "You need to try and convince Malfoy you are not an enemy. If you need to prank some of us go ahead."

"Honho-."

"But warn us first! And nothing disturbing!"

"…Fine."

America decided the meeting was boring and no longer interesting, so he carefully walked over to Japan.

"Hey… Japan." America began thinking of what to say.

"I heard about the boggart," Japan said after America paused, and gave a soft smile. "I trury am sorry."

"AWW! DUDE!" America said loudly, "I FORGIVE YOU!"

Japan was completely startled by the Hug, he tried to push America away but it didn't work very well.

"Japan…" America said, stepping back.

Japan titled his head slightly, confused.

"I'm really sorry too."

"Hey Guys… Sorry I'm late…" Canada said as he walked in, and everyone stared.

"Sorry Canada, we thoug-." England began trying to explain they thought he was already here.

He was interrupted by the Canadian's laughter.

**End Chapter**

*Okay so maybe it's only France who shouldn't beat him up yet. Besides, who would be able to go a DAY without pranking/slapping/punching or embarrassing Malfoy?

I feel bad for France; He doesn't get a turn yet. D:

Another note… My brother _does_ have a sense of humor… XD

Anyways… How was this chapter?

It was mainly for some Humor in this story, next chapter things get back onto more serious… stuff?

See ya~!


	16. Chapter 16: Malfoy's Strange actions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA.**

**On with the story~!**

**(France's POV)**

It only took one look at England for the Canadian to start laughing. After all, who wouldn't laugh if they saw England wearing Britannia angel wings and a halo? When he wasn't drunk, of course.

England sighed. He knew he looked quite ridiculous at the moment.

"S-sorry, England," Canada whispered in apology after he finally stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright," England said, sighing. "I think that concludes the meeting, Now please excuse me when I try and pry these things off of me."

As everyone began to leave, Canada walked over to France.

"Eh? France," Canada began. "What did I miss?"

"I have to make Malfoy think I am on his side," France sighed. "So that means I may have to prank some of you guys, or try and help him."

Canada nodded in understanding.

"By the way, Matthew," France said looking Canada in the eyes. "What was it that frightened you earlier?"

Canada's face went pale very quickly.

"I j-just was surprised when y-you bumped into m-me," Canada said quickly.

"Matthew," France said seriously. "What is bothering you?"

"W-well," Canada said as he looked at the ground. "Remember last year? What happened with the Raven?"

France started to wonder if Canada had come to the same conclusion America had at the last meeting.

"M-my Boggart," Canada sighed. "It was the Raven version of me."

France decided he would keep his promise to America. After all, Canada was already frightened, from the Boggart. If he knew there was even a chance it was real?

France gave Canada hug.

"Do not worry, Mathieu," France said gently, and kindly. "I will protect you."

**(Harry Potter POV. The next morning, Great Hall.)**

The Great Hall was once again filled with bright candles, and delicious breakfast on the plates. Ron was swallowing some toast, barely chewing it. So it was as normal as it could get for being at a magic school first thing in the morning, right?

Wrong.

A Korean Magpie flew into the Great Hall carrying a letter. It wasn't just any letter either, from where Harry was he could even tell it was a howler. It was heading straight to Professor Wang.

"BROTHER! I FIRST HAVE TO SAY THIS! HOWLERS WERE INVENTED IN KOREA, DA-ZE! AND WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAY? YOU JUST WENT AND DISAPEARED ON US! HONG WAS DRAWING THOSE PICTURES AGAIN! TAI WON'T STOP WORRYING! SO WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? ALSO YOU LEFT YOUR PANDA HERE? SINCE WHEN DO YOU LEAVE HIM! HURRY UP AND GET BACK SO I CAN CLAIM YOUR-."

The Korean voice stopped and was replaced with a new one.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER? AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARDO?!" It was an Italian voice this time, but it was different from last time.

Wait, last time?

Last year Ivan received a howler from Professor Wang?! They knew each other before?

Wait. Kiku was also heard in the howler, as well, last year.

Did everyone know each other?

"WHERE IS HE?!" It was the Italian voice, followed by more voices. It sounded like they were trying to calm the Italian down.

"OH ALSO, ROMANO WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE SEEN HIS BROTHER! HURRY UP AND TELL US WHERE YOU ARE, DA-ZE!"

The Howler than burst into flames.

By now the whole hall had realized it was mostly the same people from last year, and that Wang had sent Ivan a howler the year before, basically demanding the same thing.

Harry looked around the Great Hall, He noticed Matthew was quite pale, Alfred was munching on a hamburger, Francis was looking worried and looked like he was deep in thought, and Arthur wasn't in the Great Hall; neither was Malfoy.

**(England's POV)**

England was in the common room, he didn't really feel like going into the Great Hall. But thankfully, he had managed to get the wings and halo off alright.

"Hey, Kirkland." Malfoy sneered, and England looked up from a book he was reading.

"Wha-?" England began, honestly not knowing what had Malfoy looking so? strange? The last prank that had happened was England receiving a halo and wings.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, not so much rudely but? It was really odd.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" England was honestly confused, he wasn't sure if Malfoy was picking a fight or what.

"You bloody know what!" Malfoy snapped.

"No, I actually don't," England said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever," Malfoy sneered. "Have it if you want, I couldn't care less."

Malfoy threw something small and purple at England, who easily caught it.

"Um, Are you sure you're alright?" England asked, honestly worried for the jerk.

Malfoy gave England a very confused look.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you, anyway?" Malfoy said rudely than walked away.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" England couldn't help but ask himself.

That was beyond weird. At least they had the key, right?

Arthur decided he would go to the Great Hall after all.

**(Harry's POV, Later.)**

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?" He asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy, Alfred was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board.

"End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not stupid enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages -"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school-"

"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry -"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

"He won't be the only third year," Alfred said, looking up from the fire place. "Matthew and I can't go."

"Why?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"Well, we never got a permission slip signed." Alfred replied.

At that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" cooed Hermione.

Crookshanks slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

Alfred just went back to staring at the fire.

"Anyone got marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously.

"GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione. The whole common room was watching. Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top. "CATCH THAT CAT!' Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed. Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw. Ron and Hermione hurried over. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away. Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think -"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"In all honesty. I think there's something funny about the rat." Alfred said. He hadn't moved from the fireplace.

"Hey Alfred?" Hermione asked, the curiosity was really killing her on the inside.

"Yea?" Alfred asked, looking up.

"Why are you so strong," Hermione began. "Is it some sort of potion or what? It's not normal to be able to drag a Christmas tree into the Great Hall with little effort, or throw a bathroom stall!"

"Well? You wanna know the truth?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Yes!" Hermione said with relief, she would finally get to know.

"Economy."

"Seriously, the truth!" Hermione said, a little annoyed.

"Fine, fine," Alfred smiled. "What makes me so strong?"

Hermione and Harry, who had just joined the conversation nodded.

"My family."

They had honestly never seen Alfred smile as big as he did when he said those two words.

**(The Great Hall, the next morning.)**

Everyone was in the Great Hall. Matthew, Arthur, Alfred, and Francis were all sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

It was a pretty peaceful morning, except for one thing.

First a loud slam, as both doors went and hit the opposite side.

Second?

"SUCK IT LOSERS! THE AWESOME ME, HAS ARRIVED!"

**This seemed like a Short chapter, but a lot happened.**

**HAHAHA! I wonder who that could be? Whoever it could be is here for TWO reasons.**

**Reason 1. A request.**

**Reason 2. A sneak peak. ; )**

**WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MALFOY I WONDER?**

**Any guesses?**

**I really wanted to end the chapter at 'My Family.' But I think a little Humor at the end of the chapter would be better, after all the family stuff. :)**

**Beta's note: I squealed at the last two sentences.**


	17. Chapter 17: Oh yeah, we have the key!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA!**

**(Nations POV)**

Everyone in the great hall turned to look at the albino. He was short and wearing what looked like a black uniform. (Or a really dark, blood-red with fur uniform. You know, if you want to be specific.)

"I am the awesome Gilbert," Prussia claimed, still standing in-between the doors. "And I have come for one reason and one reason only!"

Everyone was a bit nervous. The students thought it would be news on Sirius Black or something.

The Nations were nervous because this was Prussia, and for some reason Prussia was also looking like an eleven year old.

"It has been three years!" Prussia stated, loudly, as if announcing it to the whole Great Hall, and he placed his hands on his hips with a cocky grin.

England hit his head on the table sighing, receiving strange looks from Hermione, Ron and Harry. America watched with interest, wondering what would happen. Canada was also watching. France was smiling, seeing how another member of the Bad Touch Trio was here. China was looking scanning the Hall for Japan. And Russia was smiling childishly like always.

"Since I have had," Prussia announced. "Pancakes!"

Everyone was confused.

"And not that gross, un-awesome kind," Prussia continued, and the saw a certain Canadian who was very good at making pancakes. "Matt! I command thee to make pancakes!"

Everyone now turned to the Canadian, who was now blushing ten shades of red, due to the fact he had everyone's eyes on him, and he wasn't really used to it.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled, and then stood up.

"It appears we have a guest," Dumbledore announced.

Everyone shifted to look at Dumbledore, including Snape, China, Russia, McGonagall, and well, every other teacher at the staff table, except for Professor Trelawney who was doing something to her food.

"From Durmstrang."

People shifted back to the doors. Everyone looked at Prussia, or who they thought was Gilbert.

"Does he know there's a bird on his head?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't think so," Harry whispered back.

"I think we should be wondering why a Durmstrang student is a Hogwarts!" Hermione whispered, although she too was curious about the bird, which was currently resting on the albino's head.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need," Dumbledore began. "As long as it is alright with your professors, that is."

"My professors?" Prussia seemed confused.

Almost every student laughed, every teacher and nation sighed.

"Oh yeah, Vest said something about 'You have to actually attend class once in a vhile.'" Prussia said, grinning again.

"And I believe you said you would like pancakes?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle, while every other teacher gave the Prussian un-approving looks.

Prussia immediately went pale.

"Not British pancakes," He almost begged, still loud. "That guy almost killed me last time I tried his… food!"

"I did not almost kill you!" England shouted back automatically.

"He was lying on the ground as still as a rock!" France interjected, loud as Prussia was.

"Like Hermione!" America said loudly, and Hermione blushed.

"Wha-?" Ron began to ask.

"Remember, I told you not to try his cooking," Hermione said quietly, referring to the time she told Harry and Ron, after the second train ride to Hogwarts.

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed. "Your own food, really?"

Most people where confused about what 'Gilbert' had meant, but all the nations knew he meant to make fun of Arthur's food saying his own people couldn't even eat it.

Their own countries food!

"Anyvay," Prussia continued. "Mien gott, vas that ever a long trip!"

"Gilbert, was it?" Dumbledore asked, still standing at the front of the Great Hall. "Would you like us to contact Durmstrang for you, and let your professors know where you are?"

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed. "They voudn't care either vay."

"Excuse me," A polite Japanese voice said from behind the Albino. "Girbert."

"Huh?" Gilbert seemed confused for a moment. "You're here too?"

Kiku nodded, and said, "So is Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Francis, Yao and Iva-."

"Anyvay, now vhat?" Prussia interrupted, confused.

"We will contact Durmstrang to come pick you up," Dumbledore said. "Until then, think of this as an 'Exchange Student' program."

Prussia just shrugged.

"Vhere does the awesome me go?"

Prussia and Japan walked towards the Gryffindor table. Some Slytherins were disappointed the albino didn't come to their table; after all, Durmstrang had a reputation about learning the Dark Arts.

Every other student, however, was wondering just how they all seemed to know each other.

***Time skip***

Prussia had successfully-and awesomely, according to himself-missed every class they had that day. It was now the end of the day and he was following the other nations to the Room of Requirement.

He still never got his pancakes.

The doors opened to reveal a room that looked like the World Meeting Room, and there were just enough chairs for everyone.

"Alright," England began. "Prussia? What are you doing here?"

"I vanted to have some good pancakes," Prussia shrugged, grinning.

"Japan, where were you at dinner and breakfast?" England asked.

"I was rooking for crues," Japan replied calmly.

"Clues?" France asked confused.

"Dude! Don't look for clues on your own!" America began to 'lecture.' "It's really more dangerous than it seems!"

Everyone looked at America funny.

"Well, we underestimated it last year, so what if we did again this year?" America said quickly. "That wouldn't be good!"

"Alright then," England said. "Prussia, a more important question would be: why are you attending Durmstrang?"

Prussia laughed. "That's easy. Vest said he wanted to try and train Ita in a vay that did not involve physical contact. He thought it vould be an easier fighting style for him."

"How long have you all been attending?"

"This year."

"So already a week into school and you leave to get pancakes."

"Pretty much."

England sighed.

"Moving on, Fra-?" England began.

"L'Angleterre," France interrupted. "I don't think it will be possible for me to find out about the key from Malfoy."

"The key!" England almost shouted, scaring the heck out of Canada, America, France and Japan.

Russia laughed at their faces, China sighed, and Prussia looked confused.

England then pulled out a small purple key.

"Dude, that is awesome! How did you get it?" America asked, a bit quieter than usual.

"Malfoy," England said, not sounding sure of himself.

"Malfoy does not seem like the type to do such things," Russia said cheerfully. "Share your secret, da? Did you apply some of the force?"

"Aiyah! What did you do, Britain?" China agreed with Russia, only with different words of course.

"Who's Malfoy?" Prussia asked. "That name is so un-awesome."

"He said-" England began, but interrupted himself. "Well, he asked, 'What's wrong with you?' and 'Have it if you want, I couldn't care less.' But at the time I never even talked to him, not since the Britannia angel prank he pulled.'"

America paled instantly.

And it didn't go unnoticed.

"America?" England asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's wron-?"

"Err…GHOST!" And with that America ran away shouting that he was making a strategic retreat.

Everyone looked around the room. There was no ghost.

France of course, knew Alfred thought the worst and didn't want to share his thoughts.

"Well," England continued awkwardly, ignoring America's outburst, and looked at the key. "There's no writing on it."

Prussia laughed. "Vhy vould someone vrite on a key?"

"Non. It is a riddle," France said, and pulled out the riddle he wrote down and showed it to his fellow Bad Touch Trio member.

"Maybe we need to head to the roof now," Japan suggested.

"Ahead you see a door; underneath you is the floor," Canada recited the first part of the riddle.

"Aiyah! What if this key leads to that one room, and there is another riddle, aru!" China suggested.

"Seems reasonable," England agreed. "We will start a search in a few days. We need a plan, and we need America here."

"Aww," Prussia said sighing. "I vanted to see vhat happened. The awesome me cannot be left at a cliff-hanger!"

Most of the nations had somehow managed to forget Prussia was from the other school and would be leaving in a few days.

**(Harry's POV)**

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door, which was lucky, perhaps. Hermione and Ron were glaring daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class. Alfred was sitting behind Harry, being oddly quiet.

Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand. "Please, Professor, I-I think I've lost-."

Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry.

"Oh. But -" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly. Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, and then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yes, Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Professor, my aunt and uncle-err-forgot to sign my form," he said.

Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything. "So—erm-d'you think it would be all right-I mean, will it be okay if I-if I go to Hogsmeade?"

Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk. "I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule. "

"But-Professor, my aunt and uncle-you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about-about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go-"

"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer.

"The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity?

"I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione. Hermione assumed an "all-for-the-best" expression that made Ron even angrier, Alfred seemed to get more and more lost in thought, and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first once they got into Hogsmeade.

Except for him and Alfred.

"Hey," Alfred said quietly, poking Harry's shoulder. "I have a question…"

"Err… What is it, Alfred?" Harry asked, a bit surprised at how quiet and sad Alfred looked.

"Say you thought something dangerous was around that would affect your family or friends greatly," Alfred began, and took a deep breath. "And then it turned out possible to be real. Would you keep the secret as long as you could, and protect them from worrying? Or, tell them right away to protect them, but have to watch them be worried, scared, restless and frightened, and maybe even broken?"

Harry had no idea where that came from, or what he could say to the sad looking Alfred.

The request for Prussia to be here?

Mew I is Dinosaur wanted to see him demand pancakes from Birdie/Matthew. (Wait a minute…. Wasn't that a PruCan head cannon or something? If so… Feel free to think of that as friendship or whatever you like. I'm not writing it on purpose because I'm not experienced at it, sorry. {And I think I am terrible at it.}

**Hahaha, lots of reviews last chapter with the words 'Awesome' and 'Prussia.'**

**:D**

**Also Harry, stop whining about not going to Hogsmeade! Alfred and the Nations have bigger problems!**

**Now the questions~?**

**Are Alfred's suspicions just over worrying? Or are they true~?**

**How's Italy's training going~?**

**How will Prussia be picked up~?**

**Was Prussia written awesome enough for ya?**

**Beta's Note: Seriously. Prussia's laugh isn't always "Kesesese"! That's his I-am-so-superior-bow-down-to-my-awesomeness laugh. Or his I'm-being-kind-of-a-pervert laugh. Rawr, man! Also, I don't know if you know this, but the "beta" (me) is Mon Esprit Libre. Thought I should hand that out to yerrrrrr. :P**

**Author Note: Sorry for forgetting to introduce** **you, and thank you for beta reading for me~! ^^ **


	18. Chapter 18: A Prank gone wrong

**A Prank Gone Wrong.**

**Alright, first things first~!**

**I would like to introduce you to my Beta Reader, Mon Esprit Libre~!**

**Who has Beta Read the past two chapters aswell~!**

**So a Big thank you again to Mon Esprit Libre~!**

**Now, On to the story~!**

**(Ahh, all the tildes. You amuse me, Sapphire.)**

**(Harry's POV)**

Alfred had just asked one of those 'out-of-the-blue' questions, and was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Er," Harry began trying to think. "If it where me, I would probably…"

Alfred still waited patiently.

"Why do you need to know?" Harry finally asked, not being able to come up with a reasonable answer.

Alfred blinked a few times.

"No reason!" Alfred said, and laughed nervously.

Harry didn't get a chance to question because the class had just started. He figured it wasn't really important because Alfred looked like he was daydreaming again.

How wrong Harry was.

Anyway, Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.

"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily. "Great."

"Harry," Alfred said, tapping Harry's shoulder. "You do realize Arthur, Matthew, Francis, Kiku, Gilbert and all the teachers are going to be here right?"

"But it's third ye-." Harry tried to explain.

"Fine," Alfred interrupted. "It'll be you, Matthew and me."

Harry was a little glad he wouldn't be alone.

"Most likely Gilbert, as well," Alfred said thoughtfully. "He'll probably just skip stuff."

Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good. Ron half-heartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them.

Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort. "They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything."

**(Malfoy's POV)**

Malfoy decided he would get back, big time on Arthur for what he did after the 'Angel' prank. The nerve of that guy! Saying he hadn't a clue what they were talking about! One thing for sure was, though Malfoy hated to admit it, Arthur Kirkland was a good actor.

Malfoy's great plan to get revenge on Kirkland? It was so thought out he had a check list.

Sneak into the teacher's lounge and steal it.

Hide it somewhere Kirkland will find it.

Sit back and enjoy the show.

Malfoy thought it was the most brilliant plan ever, but since they were heading to Hogsmeade he was kind of hoping Kirkland wouldn't find it until he got back.

Oh, well. Either way, in Malfoy's opinion, it was a great plan.

**(Harry's POV)**

On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally. (A/N. Oh my, oh my…) (Beta's Note: Sounds like Ebony from My Immortal.)

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.

"Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was, an offhand voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

He accompanied them to the Entrance Hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Harry was a bit surprised at how happy Malfoy sounded-maybe he was just trying to tease him even more? But he sounded like he did when he was about to get revenge.

Harry tried to ignore him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze. "Fortuna Major," replied Harry listlessly.

The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first and second years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off. Alfred wasn't in the common room, so he must have gone to see Matthew, Francis, or any of the others, really.

"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!" It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey—" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends "-you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"

"Err-no, thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead. "I-I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."

After that, he had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.

"What was the point waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away.

Harry wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there he changed his mind; he didn't feel like working. He turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.

"What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Harry truthfully.

"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own-why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight. But Harry didn't go back to the common room; he climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?"

Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door. "What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," said Lupin. "Where's Alfred and… Matthew?"

Harry shrugged, he honestly had no clue. They seemed to always disappear.

"Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" said Harry.

He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers. "Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Harry awkwardly.

**(America's POV)**

America had gone with Japan to the library, they were both trying to hang around each other more ever since they had apologized to each other, France had also tagged along with them. Canada and Prussia were using their 'Canadian Ninja'-and as Prussia says, 'Awesome'-skills to sneak into the kitchens and help the house elves make some Canadian pancakes. And Arthur had gone to his common room, to finish some unfinished school work. Which wasn't due until next week anyway.

America, France and Japan all sat at a table in-between the mountains of books in the library and they all talked in low quiet voices.

"I really think we should tell them, Amerique." France said quietly.

"But if we do th-" America began.

"What are you two tarking about?" Japan asked politely, not meaning to cut Alfred off in the middle of his sentence.

America and France exchanged a look, and then nodded.

After all, this was the calm Japan! He would know what to do!

"Hey Japan," America whispered. "Last year Canadiana, England, France and me fought this…monster."

"Hai?" Japan said, to show that he was listening.

"And it took on a form of something else," America continued. "And we think it's real. It would scare the crap out of Iggy and Mattie if they found out, I'm still having trouble accepting it, and I'm the one who thought of it!"

Japan nodded, knowing the American would continue.

"And if we don't tell them, we might end up putting them in danger."

"As rong as nothing to exciting come up soon, it wourd be the best idea to terr them right away," Japan replied. "That way they courd prepare themserves, instead of being surprised."

"So when should we tell them?" France asked Japan.

"The next meeting is soon. That wourd be the best time, so everyone will be able to know." Japan said calmly.

(England's POV)

England walked to his common room. He couldn't help but be a little happy, despite what has been going on. Want to know why? Easy. Malfoy wasn't here.

England was really starting to dislike that kid.

The common room was empty, which was good. That meant absolutely no possibility of getting a headache from loud first years, being annoyed by annoying people, or being called a traitor by pretty much every other Slytherin. Pretty much, because there were still good Slytherins. But there were no other 'traitors.'

England sighed as he went to open the closet and grab some of his books.

He opened the closet door only to see inside the closet, staring right into his eyes, were another pair of eyes much like his own, except one difference. His were forest green. Those eyes were blue with pink swirls.

**._.**

**WHY DO YOU HATE ME PLOT, WHY?!**

**Maple! Maple! Maple!**

**Stupid Malfoy.**

***cannot express anger and the feeling of not wanting to write those kind of chapters through the keyboard, I need a piano and some Chopin music!***

**2:04 am when I finished actually writing this. So~.**

**Cliff-hanger. (Which Prussia does not approve of, as he had stated it in the previous chapter.)**


	19. Chapter 19: England

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA.

Hehehe, Let's start the story~!

(Harry's POV)

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it, everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look-"

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks-"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up-"

"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"

He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Lupin drank it?" he gasped.

"Is he mad?" Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he-you know—" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around "-if he was trying to to poison Lupin,he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the Entrance Hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water-snakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did. He was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.

Professor Wang was talking to Professor Braginski. It looked as if Professor Braginski had said something wrong, because Professor Wang looked annoyed. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat.

Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?

"Hey, Harry," Alfred said, joining the table along with Kiku and Francis. "Sorry I didn't see you earlier."

"It's alright," Harry said, offering a smile.

"Have you seen Matthew or Gilbert?" Alfred asked, taking out a hamburger. "I don't think it takes that long to make pancakes."

"I arso berieve Igirisu-san shouldn't be taking so long on his work," Japan added in, not noticing what he said.

"Who's 'Igirisu'?" Ron asked with terrible pronunciation.

Kiku's usually emotionless eyes widened a bit, just a bit, in surprise.

"Werr…" Kiku trailed off.

"Is it Japanese?" Hermione asked, interested.

"H-Hai," Kiku looked a bit embarrassed. Harry was starting to wonder why.

"I've tried to learn some different languages once," Hermione said, proudly. "I've only learned a little bit of Japanese though. What does Igirisu mean?"

Hermione's pronunciation was much better than Ron's.

"Werr," Kiku began. "It means…"

"Kesesese," A loud voice interrupted, bursting into the hall with a plate full of pancakes. "The awesome me is here!"

Matthew followed, much quieter, behind Gilbert as they made their way to the table.

"Now we can actually eat!" Gilbert laughed, the bird on his head that had been sleeping, was now awake and sat on Gilbert's shoulder.

They continued eating the feast until Ron picked up some chicken.

Gilbert raised his hand automatically, and covered Gilbird's eyes.

"Hey! So un-awesome!" Gilbert nearly yelled when he saw Ron with the chicken.

"What?" Ron asked, unaware that Gilbert was glaring at the piece of chicken.

"Not in front of the chick!" Gilbert said, like it was obvious.

"Oh. Sorry?" Ron replied, unsure of what else to say.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding. Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

During this time, when they had popped out of the walls Alfred shouted and hugged Matthew shivering, and during the re-enactment? Yeah, he might have fainted.

Besides that, it had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd.

"What's the hold-up here? You can't all have forgotten the password-excuse me, I'm Head Boy—"

A silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor.

They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned. Those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived. A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my-" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

Alfred, didn't faint this time, he tried to make a strategic retreat, but Ron and a few others held him back.

"DUDE, HE CAME OUT OF FRIKEN' NO WHERE! AH! IT'S JUST LIKE THE SCARY MOVIES J-!" Alfred began, freaking out.

"Calm down, everyone," Dumbledore interrupted, mainly referring to Alfred.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor things." he added unconvincingly.

"Things?" A student asked.

"Oh~! Did I forget to mention something?" Peeves asked grinning, but once Dumbledore looked at him his grin faded once more. "Lying down on the ground? Long scratch like marks along his back. A student must have been attacked."

"Who, Peeves?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Little Artie, of course!"

For the first time ever, Alfred talked to a ghost.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?" Alfred yelled angrily, Ron and the others let go of him and stepped back.

"Don't be angry at me," Peeves said. "I'm the messenger!"

"Peeves, who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Well the portrait lady said he got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "And just saw little Artie on the ground with scratch marks on his back. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall.

The doors opened loudly, as an angry American and worried Canadian came out.

"We're coming!" America said loudly.

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Williams," Professor McGonagall began. "It would not b-"

"I don't care!" Alfred nearly shouted at the teacher.

"Mr. Jone-!" Professor McGonagall said, but less sternly.

"He's like family to us!" Alfred said, louder again. "You have to let us come!"

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here."

"I don't care," Alfred said, his voice strong. "I have to come."

"I-I'm coming too!" Canada said.

"Oui," Francis said, as he walked out of the Great Hall to see what was going on. "I am coming."

"Hai," Kiku said, following Francis. "I wirr herp aswerr."

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Stay close," She said, knowing there was no way other way to get them to stay.

Dumbledore and Professor Snape went to look for the fat lady and Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall went to look for the injured student, followed closely by Alfred, Francis, Kiku, Matthew. They headed towards the dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room.

Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Kiku all walked very fast, rushing behind the two professors.

Professor Lupin quickly ran to the door, he then turned the knob, revealing the Slytherin common room.

It seemed pretty normal, except for the knocked out Brit in the middle of the floor, with long slashes on his back.

"ENGLAND!"

Alfred ran towards the Brit, followed by Matthew. Arthur was knocked unconscious on the floor. The teachers were thinking two things at that moment.

One, why did he call Arthur, England?

And two, where was Sirius black, and why did he attack a student?

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," Professor Lupin said, quickly casting Wingardium Leviosa on Arthur. They would ask questions later.

"It must be true then," McGonagall said. "Sirius Black is in the castle."

"Why did he attack Arthur?" Francis asked, watching his friend lifted out of the room carefully, Alfred and Matthew right next to Arthur.

"Who is Sirius Brack?" Kiku asked.

His question, along with McGonagall's and Lupin's were unanswered as they quickly went towards the hospital wing.

Somewhere else in the castle, a certain Slytherin with platinum blonde hair overheard Harry talking about how Arthur was attacked by Sirius Black.

Was that his biggest fear?

Direwolfy requested for Japan to refer to England as Igirisu-san~!

Anyways~! Silly, Silly teachers.

Beta's Note: The suspense in this chapter is so hilariously bad I'm laughing. Sorry, Sapphire! xD

Author's Note: Hehehe, sorry about that. I was a bit distracted.


	20. Chapter 20: Professor McGonagall

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER.**

**Also before we get started on the story, I've got one important message for you!**

…

**Dear Reviewers and Readers,**

**Prussia is no longer the most awesome.**

**You are.**

**-A very happy author.**

…

**Now the story can begin! ^^**

**(Normal POV)**

It was a long and quiet way up to the hospital wing. Alfred and Matthew were walking quickly right next to Arthur with worried looks on their faces. Francis and Kiku both hurrying as well, just behind them. Professor McGonagall led the way and Professor Lupin carefully levitated Arthur.

Once they finally got to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey only needed to take one look at the levitating Arthur and the worried looks on everyone's faces to know what was going on.

"I have an open bed right here," Madam Pomfrey said quickly, pointing at a bed that was to the left, in the corner.

"Thank you, Poppy," Professor McGonagall said, as Professor Lupin put Arthur on the bed.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked. "Come on! Wake up!"

Alfred and Matthew were both to the right of Arthur's bed, while Kiku and Francis were on the other side.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked Professor McGonagall quietly.

"Peeves said a student was attacked," Professor McGonagall explained. "By Sirius Black."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened in surprised.

"I'll go see if I have a potion to help him heal faster," Madam Pomfrey said, quickly going into her supplies room.

"Professor Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked, quietly.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Lupin asked, a little surprised.

"Mind if I have a private word with Alfred, Francis and Matthew?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lupin nodded, and asked Kiku if he could come with him for a moment, Kiku being the polite person he was, followed.

Professor McGonagall made sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't back in the room yet, and she walked over to the four students.

"Alfred," McGonagall said, waiting for a reply.

"Professor?" Alfred asked, not looking up.

"I won't question," Professor McGonagall said, sighing. "But Dumbledore seems to trust all of you."

Said nations, except for Arthur, raised an eyebrow.

"Arthur there," Professor McGonagall continued. "Is not a child, is he?"

"What are you talking about Professor?" Alfred nervously laughed.

"I agree with the American," Francis said quickly. "What are you talking about?"

Matthew sighed-they both sounded suspicious, but he agreed with their questions.

"I saw him last year," Professor McGonagall began to explain. "I was patrolling the halls in my Animagus form, which you, Matthew and Alfred, have just learned about."

Matthew and Alfred nodded, confused looks on their faces as to why this was being brought up. Francis just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I happened to see Mr. Kirkland here as an adult."

"HAHAHA!" Alfred laughed a very forced laugh. "You probably were dreaming!"

"And I am pretty sure you three are adults as well."

"What would make you say that Professor?" Matthew asked, very innocently.

Professor McGonagall sighed. Dumbledore had said that there was something strange they all shared.

"As I said before," Professor McGonagall began to explain again. "I won't question as to why, but are you all adults?"

Alfred, Matthew, and Francis exchanged a glance.

"I will be taking that as a yes," Professor McGonagall said, sighing.

"W-will yo-?" Matthew began worried.

"As I said before," Professor McGonagall began. "I will not question why, because of a few reasons actually."

Alfred, Francis, and Matthew all raised an eyebrow.

"One," Professor McGonagall began, checking behind her to see if Pomfrey was back yet. "Dumbledore trusts you. Two, you saved the school from two monsters that were not even known about."

"Professor?" Alfred asked, standing up. "You have to promise not to tell, alright."

Professor McGonagall looked a tad offended.

"Alfred," She said, with a strict voice. "Do you honestly take me for someone who would do such?"

Okay, everyone was confused.

"I see no reason to let anyone else know," She said, with what looked to be an actual small smile on her face. "I believe that most heroes have secret identities. I am correct, aren't I?"

Alfred was amazed. Well, so where Francis and Matthew.

Madam Pomfrey then walked in, carrying a blue bottle of some sort of medicine.

"This should make him heal faster." She said, walking over to the group.

"How long will it take?" Matthew asked, his focus back on Arthur.

"Only a few days, with this potion and cleaning up his wounds." Madam Pomfrey said, taking out her wand and whispering 'Tergeo.'

The slashes on Arthur's back that were still bleeding stopped, and the dried up blood vanished as well. However the wound was still there.

Matthew, Francis, and Alfred really wanted to stay with Arthur, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't give in.

"He needs his rest!" She would say, or she would say in a more softer voice. "He should be awake tomorrow, come visit after classes."

**(Harry's POV)**

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously. "Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower..."

"But Arthur was attacked," Harry pointed out.

Hermione looked a little worried, but so were Harry and Ron.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year. "He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.

"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..."

"Then how did that Russian, Ivan Braginski, get in?" Malfoy asked. It seemed like he was eavesdropping.

"What?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"Last year, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "You really have that bad a mem-?"

"What Malfoy?" Ron cut off, not wanting to hear Malfoy's whatever you wanna call it.

"Braginski wasn't let in, it was during high alert watching out for that monster in the chamber, he just appeared." Malfoy said, with a I-know-more-than-you, voice.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

Good thing Alfred wasn't here.

The Doors quietly opened as Professor McGonagall lead Alfred, Francis and Matthew back in.

A ghost floated through Alfred, who looked ready to faint.

"Eh, Al-" Matthew began.

"I'M OUT!" Alfred said, running out of the room.

"Mr. Jones!" Professor McGonagall tried to call, after all they were all in the same place for a reason.

"He'll probably beg Madam Pomfrey to let him stay with Arthur," Francis said. "He'll be fine."

Matthew, and Francis found Kiku and they were all sleeping next to each other.

With that, whispering began to fill the hall once more, and Harry felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

**(Alfred's POV)**

Alfred sprinted-more like ran for his life-up the stairs and towards the hospital wing. You could only imagine his surprise when he tripped over a black dog.

"DUDE! YOU SCARRED ME!" Alfred shouted at the dog, who just tilted its head in confusion. "Oh, I guess me and Matt aren't the only ones with different pets…"

Alfred then got up, and proceeded to charge towards the hospital wing, leaving a very confused dog behind.

When Alfred finally made it he was out of breath, he was pretty sure there were no ghosts here so he was thinking he would be fine.

He stopped thinking about the ghosts when he noticed Arthur was on the floor, shaking.

Alfred immediately went over to the Brit.

"Alfred?" Madam Pomfrey called, coming out of the storage room, with another potion. "I thought I told yo-"

She saw Arthur shaking.

"Oh, dear," She said, interrupting herself. "A night tremor."

"A what?" Alfred asked, confused. "Is that a nightmare?"

Arthur began thrashing on the floor, making wild movements.

"W-what do we do?!" Alfred asked, panicked, and confused.

"We need him to calm down." Madam Pomfrey said calmly, moving the beds and stands away from him.

"Bu-!" Alfred began.

"These things can last up to ten or thirty minutes," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

What was bothering Alfred most about this was the fact Arthur's eyes were wide opened, panicked and confused.

"D-Do you think it's because of that 'Siri-" Alfred began, but was immediately interrupted.

"No! You can't be me!" Arthur shouted loudly, still thrashing.

Alfred's eyes widened.

He couldn't have been attacked by…

Could he?

**(Harry's POV)**

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet.

Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking.

Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Harry heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Harry kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either. "

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear, "Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before-ah-the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

Snape continued, "It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns whet, you appointed-"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete. "

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster, taking into consideration what has happened already this year."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the Hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he, too, left.

Harry glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

***Professor McGonagall calls Madam Pomfrey by her first name.**

**First things first, If you are confused by McGonagall's actions, in questioning Alfred, Matthew and Francis, it is because of the previous book, chapter 14, but mostly chapter 15.**

**Quick update on this story, I plan to reach my goal and have it done, and start another sequel by or at least on September 4th. I still think I can reach that goal, and I will! ^^ **

**Beta's Note: ****this chapter's kind of ifowheiuh. And no Pursisiaia. :P Yes, Pursisiaia. Prussia sounds to awesome for my tastes. xD "Ifowheiuh" meaning that not a lot happened. Though, what confuses me (and I'm sure it'll be explained) is why the hell Draco knows of that bloody 2p!England or whatever the hell it's called. By the way,**

**WOULD YOU LIKE A CUPCAKE~?**


	21. Chapter 21: A Mysterious Note and more

**(Prussia's POV)**

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed as he snuck out of the castle. He had been in the Room of Requirement after hearing Sirius Black was in the castle. "Once I find this un-awesome guy, I will be even more awesome!"

Prussia's plan was simple and, according to himself, awesome.

Sneak out of the castle without being caught, and bump into Sirius Black.

Of course there was one huge problem with this plan that was the fact that he had no idea where Sirius Black could be. Or what he looked like.

But Prussia thought that, since he most likely wasn't in the castle anymore, and most likely not in the actual school grounds, he must be in the Forbidden Forest.

Prussia laughed as he went quietly towards Hagrid's Hut and China's Chinese-styled house. It was dark, gloomy, and foggy outside.

To put it simply, it was creepy.

Prussia carefully snuck behind Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest.

Prussia gave a cocky grin as he ventured deeper into the forest, even though he was starting to get a little jumpy.

He had brought along a flashlight so he could see, and every time he came near a tree the light bounced of it, slightly startling him.

But he wasn't scared. He was too awesome for that.

Prussia whipped around, startled as he heard a twig snap.

"Hey!" Prussia said, loudly. "It is un-awesome to sneak up on me!"

Another twig snapped. This time behind him.

Prussia whipped around, and was startled at what he saw.

"Boo, aru!" China said with a laugh. "What are you do-?"

"What was that all about?" Prussia asked, pointing his flashlight right in China's face.

China lifted his arm to block his eyes from the light, it was just too bright.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around, aru," China said. "Sirius B-"

"I know," Prussia said, smirking again. "I'm going to find him!"

"Sure you are," China said, lowering his arm slightly.

"Oh, China," Prussia said, his smirk leaving a bit, realizing something. "Mein gott, how were you so fast?"

China looked confused.

"You were facing that way, aru. I just snuck up behind you."

Prussia whipped back around only to see, to his disappointment, that nothing was there.

"Wait," China said, after Prussia lowered his flashlight. "There's something on the ground there!"

There was a small piece of paper on the ground.

"Awesome!" Prussia said, running up to it. "Maybe that Sirius guy dropped it."

China sighed, but walked over as well.

Both stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper.

There's no turning back.

Normally that alone would have been creepy enough, after hearing an unknown snap from behind and a piece of paper telling you that you can't turn back, but it was a few times more creepy seeing how it was written in blood.

Prussia and China did not want to know where that came from.

"We should go back, aru," China said, picking up the paper.

"China," Prussia said, pointing the flashlight in China's face once more. "It says we can't!"

"It's a piece of paper." China said.

"That appeared with a snap!" Prussia pointed out.

"There is nothing here, aru," China said, but as if to prove him wrong a big black dog came and sat next to where they were standing.

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed. "Looks like you were wrong!"

China looked at the dog, and raised an eyebrow. Something seemed a bit off.

"Ni hao," China said, crouching down. "You know who dropped this?"

The dog looked confused at China, and then looked at the paper.

The dog seemed to understand, and shook his head.

"That's a pretty smart dog," Prussia said, amazed.

"Or a-" China began, and the dog growled at him.

Prussia laughed.

The two nations and the dog all looked to the left however, when they heard another snap.

"Do you hear," China asked, pausing to listen. "Laughing?"

"Creepy," Prussia said, nodding. "Creepy, un-awesome laughing."

Both nations decided it was time to leave. The dog ran off in a different direction.

"Wait," China said, realizing something. "Since when were there dogs in the Forbidden Forest?"

**(Harry's POV)**

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. There were also rumors going around about Arthur being attacked.

Malfoy also seemed quite suspicious. They heard him talking the other day about something going wrong with a cupboard. What was that supposed to mean? And something about the teachers' lounge.

Alfred, Matthew, and Francis spent most of their free time up in the hospital wing, along with Kiku. Arthur was mostly asleep, and according to Madam Pomfrey he hasn't spoken yet. Hermione and Ron had also tried to go a few times, only to be shooed out by Madam Pomfrey, who would say he just fell asleep. But it seemed that no matter what she said she couldn't convince the others to leave when this happened.

There was also the fact that Gilbert was still at the school. It seemed almost like his teachers didn't care.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," ranted Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "They were frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. He was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy Weasley (who was acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog.

To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Harry thought someone must have died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black-"

"I know he's after me," said Harry wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic.

Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. She stared at Harry for a moment or two, and then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter-"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" shouted Harry, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"

"Mr. Potter, you've heard about what has happened to Arthur, correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I've only heard he was attacked by Sirius Black." Harry said, much quieter.

"Yes, he was attacked," Professor McGonagall confirmed. "And t seems to have affected him greatly."

Harry had never been to the Hospital wing in the past few days, because Ron and Hermione had told him Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them in. But Alfred seemed more worried than he had all year, along with Francis, Matthew and Kiku.

"Is there any way, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall considered him intently. Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first place. He waited, holding his breath.

"Hmm..." Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well... Goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last... But all the same, Potter... I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."

**(America's POV)**

America walked down the stairs, and towards the Room of Requirement. They definitely needed to have a meeting.

After Alfred had heard England talking in his sleep he was pretty sure his suspicions were right.

Alfred wrote his name quickly on the original wrist watch and waited.

"America?" It was France; he was the first one to come.

"When I went back up to the Hospital wing after that ghost," America said and shivered. "England was having a night tremor or whatever it was called."

"Oui," Francis said, raising an eyebrow. "You have said this earlier."

"But…" Alfred trailed off. "The thing is he said… Something."

Said eyebrow rose higher.

"I don't think Sirius Black attacked him."

Francis immediately understood.

"So they are real?" Francis said, more to himself.

"What's real?" Canada asked, walking in holding Kumacherrio.

Alfred and Francis exchanged a glance, Alfred had an upset look on his face, while France had an encouraging one.

"Alright," America sighed, and walked over to a surprised Canada. "You remember last year, the Raven?"

Canada nodded, still confused.

"Well… I think what it transformed into is real."

Canada nearly dropped Kumacheers.

"Eh? America? Why would you say that?" He asked, completely surprised.

"Because we were fighting the raven, and not the illusions." America explained, quietly.

"But why are you br-" Canada began and then had a worried look on his face, along with Kumacherry. "You don't think it's real, and it's what attacked England, right?"

"I also believe that is what happened," France said, walking over to the two.

"So they are real," Canada asked. "And are…"

Canada then looked even more surprised.

"Wait," He interrupted himself. "Me and Prussia saw Malfoy go into the teachers' lounge."

"Canada?" France asked, completely confused at what that had to do with the current topic.

"Malfoy kept muttering about getting revenge, and he brought out a box of something. Do you think England saw his-?" Canada began.

"So it was Malfoy's fault?" America asked, nearly growling.

"America?" Canada asked, quietly.

"I'll be right back." America than quickly left the room of requirement as Russia, China, Japan and Prussia walked in.

"Where's he going?" China asked, watching America storm off.

Canada and France exchanged a glance, and nodded, agreeing silently that the other nations should be filled in as well.

"We need to start this meeting," France said.

"Shouldn't we wait for America?" Japan asked, politely, once again doing what he normally did not do.

"No," France said. "He just needs a moment.

France, Russia, Prussia, China, Canada and Japan all sat around the meeting table. France and Canada explained America's theory and that England may have just been attacked by a boggart.

"So it is possible those things are real, aru?" China asked. "Opposites?"

"Maybe they will become one with me?" Russia said, smiling childishly.

Canada shook his head.

"They definitely know about us, because the raven could copy personalities and such," France said.

"And they want us dead," Canada finished, holding Kumajirou tightly.

"VHAT DO YOU MEAN VE ARE LOST?!" A loud, German accented voice shouted.

"Looks like they finally came to get me." Prussia laughed.

**Beta's Note: Ahh, Doitsu-san. Silly, silly Doitsu-san. Ahh, well. I wonder if Italia-san is there too? I actually almost added "-san" after "Kumajirou" in the last few sentences, then I was like: no, no, they're speaking English. Only Japan can add honorifics. Oops. xD**


	22. Chapter 22: Wait, What?

(Nation's POV)

It was after classes and in an hour or two would be supper.

"Looks like they finally came to get me," Prussia laughed.

"Ve~!" It was an Italian voice this time. "I don't know where we are in this big cast-"

"THAT VOULD MEAN VE ARE LOST!" The German voice then sighed. "Now vhere vould mein bruder be?"

Prussia laughed from behind the door, not that Germany heard it.

"What about this way," Italy said smiling, pointing down the hall. "It looks nice~!"

"It vill not be the vay just because it looks nice!" Germany said, loudly, sighing again.

"Rooks rike Germany-san and Itary-chan are here," Japan said, as the footsteps walked away.

"Shouldn't we go get them?" Canada asked.

"I vant to see how lost they can get," Prussia laughed at the thought.

(Germany's POV)

So Germany came to Hogwarts to pick up his brother, Prussia, who had left without leaving a note or anything. The teachers of Durmstrang never even knew Prussia attended their school because he was always skipping, and not following the rules.

Germany would have come alone, but he didn't think Norway and Sweden would appreciate Italy running around the school with a white flag.

You may be asking why Germany, Italy and Prussia were all first years at Durmstrang. Well, there's two main reasons. One, Germany wanted Italy to have a non-physical way to fight. How that turned out? Well…

Flashback!

Germany watched as Italy went up, challenged by a fellow student. They were practicing dueling.

"On the count of three," One of the teachers said, a strict voice meaning no more, no less.

Germany was a little worried for Italy, seeing how the small Italian was shaking. Italy was going against one of those Quidditch players.

"One…" The teacher began.

Italy frowned slightly… wait, was he actually going to fight?

"Two…" The teacher continued.

Italy clenched his wand tightly, Germany was excited. Italy was finally going to fight! It was a miracle!

"Three!"

Italy reached into his pocket, taking out…

Oh, great, Germany thought as he mentally face palmed.

Italy took out a small white cloth and quickly tied it to his wand.

He didn't even use magic. He just tied a white fabric to his wand.

"I surrender!" Italy said waving his wand.

Everyone laughed at the surrendering Italian.

Until Italy's opponent was flown back.

The Italian had been waving his wand, and casted a silent spell? Well that was… Interesting?

"Ve~," Italy cheered. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Did you see that?!"

Germany sighed. Italy really shouldn't be calling him Doitsu. He should be calling him Ludwig.

Italy jumped off the battle area and towards Germany.

"Good job, Italy," Germany said.

"I don't even know what happened!" Italy cheered.

Germany really did face palm his time.

End Flashback!

Italy was pretty good in his classes, unless it was fighting, Potions, Transfiguration, broom-riding lessons, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts and learning about the dark arts.

The Dark Arts were Italy's worse class. When they were learning about the curses Italy had jumped up and shouted "Make pasta, not war!" and fled out of the classroom.

And two, being the fact of the Wizarding War, some people believed it was over. Some thought otherwise. And Germany wanted to know the truth.

So he had asked Norway and Sweden if he could attend their school, and bring Italy with him. Prussia had also come because he was bored.

Yes, because he was bored. And then he was bored when he got there, as well.

They walked down the hallway Italy had pointed toward, but Germany thought it wasn't the brightest idea.

"Hey~!" Italy said happily. "Doitsu! Doitsu!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Germany said, a bit loudly.

"Look~!" Italy said pointing at a girl with brown bushy hair.

Germany was about to lecture Italy on how they were in a school, full of kids, but then he realized what the Italian (hopefully) had meant.

"Err-excuse me?" Germany said, rather awkwardly, and the Bushy haired girl looked at them.

"Are you also from Durmstrang?" She asked, curious. She probably noticed their uniforms, they stood out quite a bit.

"Ja," Germany said, and was interrupted by Italy.

"Hello," He greeted happily. "Have you seen P-."

Germany had punched him, not as hard as he could have, in the stomach, like he had one other time before.

The girl's face was priceless.

"Have you seen Gilbert?"

The girl was quite surprised at how normally the German acted after punching his who she thought to be, friend.

"Doitsu," Italy said. "I think I see him!"

Italy had been looking behind them and someone just hid behind the corner.

"Never mind…" Germany said. "Danke."

They left the girl with bushy hair confused, wondering what Doitsu was. Was it his name?

"Gilbert!" Germany said, turning the corner, only to see the retreating back of Prussia.

"Sorry Vest, Ita!" He laughed. "How's about we play some hide and go seek?"

"GILBERT!" Germany shouted, and ran after him. "VE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THESE GAMES!"

"Ve," Italy said. "Hide and go seek sounds fun!"

(America's POV)

America was walking down the stairs, and through the corridor. He didn't care where the brat was, he was going to make him pay for what he did to his family.

The only thing that temporarily distracted him was the fact that he could have sworn Prussia had just ran in front of him, followed by Germany.

"What the heck?" America couldn't help but ask, and see the retreating backs of the German/Prussian.

"Ve," Italy gasped, runnin-jogging up to America. "They're too fast."

"Italy, dude?" America asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get Prussia." Italy said, watching the two run away/be chased.

"They're too fast," Italy said, gasping once again.

"You can be fast, too, Italy," America stated.

"But tha-" Italy began, but America interrupted.

"If I catch you," America said, trying to think of a way to help the Italian. "You can never eat pas-"

America didn't have to finish the sentence, the Italian went practically flying towards the two Germans.

America then, continued his journey to get revenge.

He marched into the Entrance Hall, and it pleased him. It really did, to see that Malfoy was standing there, along with Crabbe and Goyle. They were the only other ones. They were also all talking in the corner.

America smirked. He would sneak up on them.

"Yes, that's just it," Malfoy said. "Honestly, don't you listen!?"

"Yes," Goyle said. "It just don't make sense."

"Doesn't," Malfoy corrected, sighing.

"What doesn't make sense?" America said, making Malfoy jump.

"None of your business, Jones."

"Have you heard?" America asked, glaring daggers at Malfoy. "Arthur was attacked."

"Yes," Malfoy sneered, but seemed worried about something. "I've heard."

"Well, I've heard you stole a Boggart." America said, guessing if he used their guess and where right they would get answers.

"Oh," Malfoy said. "That's what this is ab-"

America didn't need any more evidence-well maybe he could have used some more-but he really wanted to beat up Malfoy.

He gave Malfoy a nice, hard, kick to the side.

"B-Bloody hell!" Malfoy said, loudly, clutching his side. "What was th-?!"

A punch to the face was then given.

"You put a Boggart in that room and it attacked Arthur!" America said, loudly and angrily.

"Yes, I stole a Boggart," Malfoy said, glaring at Alfred. "Yes, I put it in."

America was trying, really hard not to attack again. Not yet.

"But," Malfoy said, with a confused look on his face. "Don't get any ideas! I'm only telling you this because-"

"You don't want to get beat up?" America suggested, folding his arms.

"Whatever," Malfoy sneered. "Because the Boggart was never found!"

America immediately dropped his arms, and let his mouth hang open.

"What?"

(Japan, Canada, China, Russia and France's POV)

"So that is arr for the meeting?" Japan asked.

"I think we should get started on the puzzle," Canada said quietly, and China quickly dug through his pocket.

"Prussia and I found this, aru," China said, showing the piece of paper with bloody writing.

"There's no turning back?" Canada asked.

"It said before that the fun has already begun, da?" Russia asked.

"Arready?" Japan wondered out loud.

Luckily no one notice his eyes widen with surprise and worry.

"Should we try out the key?" France asked.

"England has it," Canada said.

"Well, let's go get it then," France said. "It's probably in his common room."

"No, I do not think that is a good idea," Japan said, trying not to sound worried.

"I'll go," Canada said, volunteering. "No one will notice me."

"Alright," Russia said. "You should go, if you need help just come back, da?"

Canada nodded and left the room quickly.

"Where do you think the key would be, aru?" China asked. "Where in the common room?"

"Knowing England, most likely in his school trunk."

(Canada's POV)

Canada quickly walked down to the Slytherin common room. He easily made his way down and into the actual room, and walked up the stairs calmly into the second year's dorm.

England's bed was at the far side of the room. He looked until he found the trunk labelled 'Arthur'

And casually stumbled back when he heard a 'Crack!'

"T-that sound!" Canada thought. He had only heard that when he saw a Boggart!

"Not dead yet?" The Boggart asked with a laugh.

That didn't make sense! The Boggart was in the actual common room before, wasn't i-?

Canada began to shake nervously.

Alfred was right the first time.

What attacked England was not Sirius Black, not even what Canada had thought, a Boggart.

What England faced was the real…

Canada took out his wand, trying to focus as his double stepped forward, swinging the hockey stick on his shoulder.

"Riddikulus." Canada said quietly. This was definitely a Boggart, but his spell wasn't strong enough.

"Well…" A voice came from behind. "This is definitely awkward…"

Let's just say three Canadians, that all looked quite similar, were currently in the room at the same time.

(Harry's POV)

It was dinner time and Harry was sitting with Hermione, Ron and Neville. Alfred wasn't at dinner, neither was Arthur, Matthew, Kiku, or Francis, neither was Gilbert. There were also two staff members missing. Professor Wang and Professor Braginski.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, as Harry took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I think Gilbert's going to leave soon."

"Why?" This time it was Ron who asked. He happened to be eating a piece of chicken.

"Some guy by the name… Doitsu, and someone else," Hermione started, looking unsure. "They came to get him and where looking for him."

"What kind of name is Doitsu?" Ron asked.

"It sounds familiar…" She said, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think it's Japanese."

"Japanese?" Ron asked aloud, more to himself than Hermione.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at the nervous Harry.

"The Quidditch game is tomorrow." Harry said, looking at the terrible weather.

"BIG BROTHER!" A loud voice shouted through the hall, more like screamed. "MARRY ME!"

The Quidditch game was going to be the least of everyone's problems.

Author's Note: I tend to have new characters come in at the end of chapters, don't I? Next chapter will definitely be an interesting one. Next chapter will also be much longer. ^^

Beta's Note: I have ten minutes until I need to leave. I'll see you around~


	23. Chapter 23: Are they Good guys? Or Bad?

**Quick note: Everything in this chapter, until otherwise mentioned, happens at the same time. Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had to finish Ao Oni so I could work on my other story.**

**(America's POV)**

"What?" America asked, completely caught off guard.

"Arthur was attacked in the common room," Malfoy explained, annoyed. "I put the Boggart in the dorm."

"So you're saying the Boggart didn't attack Arthur," America asked, just to make sure.

"No, Sirius Black did," Malfoy said raising an eyebrow. "Right?"

America didn't know what to think at the moment. Some might ask why? Well, this is why.

One, Malfoy technically just helped him, after he beat him up. Two, England wasn't attacked by a Boggart, or Sirius Black. Three, their others might be in the castle this very moment.

"Thanks," America said, turning around. "Thank you."

Malfoy just gave a whatever-I-couldn't-care-less kind of look.

America quickly made his way back to the meeting room.

America broke into a run after the first flight of stairs, really wanting to tell the others as soon as possible. He quickly went to the meeting room to see Japan, China, Russia and France. America quickly walked over to the four, who were sitting at the table.

"You taught him lesson, da?" Russia asked, smiling childishly.

"N-No," America said, out of breath. "The other-"

"Other what, aru?" China asked, puzzled by America's worried look.

"Us," America finally said, having no other way to put it.

"America?" France asked, confused and worried.

"They're here…" America trailed. "In the castle!"

"What makes you say that, America-san?" Japan asked, politely and kindly.

"The Boggart Malfoy put in-it was put in England's dorm room, not the common room," America explained. "We thought he faced a Boggart, but he faced h-himself."

"So you were right then," France said, and immediately stood up, bumping half the things off the table, and earning a curious look from the other nations. "Canada!"

"AIYA!" China agreed loudly. "He went to England's dorm! The Boggart is in there!"

America ran out of the room, followed by Russia, Japan, China and France.

**(Canada's POV, A bit of re-cap.)**

Canada stood in front of a Boggart, with his wand out. It was definitely a Boggart.

"Well…" A voice came from behind. "This is definitely awkward…"

That voice sounded just like his, but it sounded even more like his Boggart's.

Canada kept his wand pointed at the Boggart and turned to face a confused… him?

"The Hell is that?" His double, who will be called Matthew, asked.

Canada was beyond confused at the moment.

"Why is there another me?" Matthew asked, pointing at the hockey stick wielding Boggart. "I mean, I didn't expect to see you here, let alone, well, me."

Canada didn't know what to say.

"Are you ready to di-?" The Boggart asked, and Matthew charged at it.

Canada was even more confused, and decided best to move back. (Well, that and Matthew pushed past him, so he stumbled back and fell.)

"Sorry there," Matthew said, strongly with a smirk. "But I can't let you do that."

The Boggart attacked.

Canada couldn't help but notice it didn't change.

The two were trying to physically fight each other and Canada had already lost track of who was who. Seeing how neither was trying to kill him at the moment, he took his wand and whispered 'Riddikulus!'

Matthew gave him an annoyed look as he ducked under the Boggart's hockey stick, and then went back to fighting.

Wrong one. Canada tried again.

"Riddikulus!" He said again, imagining the Boggart in a dress, like Lupin had done before.

The Boggart was now wearing a red, sparkly dress.

Matthew looked at Canada, a bit surprised.

"You think that's funny?" Matthew asked, slightly frowning at the Canadian.

Canada went back a little.

"Well," Matthew said, walking past him. "Don't go thinking I owe you anything for getting rid of that thing."

Canada was confused, Matthew was leaving?

"Eh? Why did you come?" Canada asked, standing up.

"Why did I come?" Matthew asked, turning around and smirking. "Well that is none of your business."

And with that, Matthew dashed out of the room.

Canada was standing in the second year dorms, by the beds, wondering what the heck had just happened. Firstly, He just faced his Boggart, Secondly, his other self was real. Thirdly, his other self had the same Boggart as him and helped him. Lastly? He didn't try to kill him.

"Canada!" America yelled, as he ran into the room, towards the Canadian.

"A-America?" Canada asked, surprised.

"There's a Bog-!" America began worried.

"Boggart?" Canada finished. "Yeah, it's back in that trunk now."

America looked at Canada confused. Something wasn't right.

"Canada!" France yelled, and ran in along with China, Russia, and Japan. "We thought the Boggart would have attacked you-!"

"Well," Canada said quietly. "You were kind of right."

"What is wrong, Canada?" Russia asked, smiling childishly.

"The other me," Canada began, and America looked Canada right in the eyes.

"Wha-?" America began, but was cut off.

"It attacked my Boggart."

**(Belarus' POV)**

Belarus burst through the great hall, and it appeared to be supper.

"BIG BROTHER!" She shouted through the Hall. "MARRY ME!"

Everyone in the great hall was either confused as to who she was, or afraid because she was Professor Braginski's biggest fear.

Belarus walked into the Great Hall. All the teachers were wondering what she was doing, and all the students who knew who she was, were shaking.

"Big Brother~!" She called, and looked around. "Have you seen my big brother?"

Everyone pointed out the door, even some of the teachers.

Belarus took one more look around the room, not wanting to miss him, and walked quickly out.

She ran around the corner quickly with scary glee, and then bumped into someone.

"Mein gott," Said person muttered, rubbing their head. "Not awesome."

Belarus stood up, and glared at Prussia.

"Have you seen Big Brother?" She asked.

Prussia didn't seem happy.

"He's upstairs," He said, unhappily.

"You will take me," Belarus said, grabbing his arm.

"No!" Prussia said, stepping back. "I swear if I go nea-!"

"Da, da, you say if you make contact you will puke blood," Belarus said, tugging his arm. "Just so you know, if you make contact, I will be the one making you puke more than blood."

Prussia paled.

"And if you don't come right now, even more."

"Alright, alright!" Prussia said, and was dragged off by Belarus.

Germany came around the corner at this point, along with Italy.

"Belarus?" Germany asked, quite confused.

"We have to take her to Russia," Prussia explained, annoyed.

Germany and Italy casually walked behind them.

When they got to the meeting room they were surprised to see America.

"Where is my Big Brother?" Belarus asked, loudly, causing America to turn around.

"America?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you dye your hair?"

America glared at them.

"America?" Italy asked, stepping back slightly.

America didn't say a word, but he dashed right past them all; it seemed he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Where is my Big Brother?" Belarus asked, angrier now. "Are you trying to keep me and my brother separated?!"

Prussia paled.

"B-Belarus?" It seems that Russia, Canada, France, China, Japan and… America? Wasn't he just?

"BIG BROTHER!" Belarus said loudly, nearly throwing Prussia as she let go. "MARRY ME!"

"G-Go home!"

And both Russia and Belarus ran out of the room, and into the maze like school called Hogwarts.

"America?" Italy asked, walking over.

"Italy?" America asked, confused.

"What happened to you hair?" Italy asked looking at America's once again, blonde hair.

"And the glaring was unnecessary," Germany added, looking at America confusedly.

"W-what?" America couldn't help but ask.

"You were just in here, with dark hair," Prussia said, raising an eyebrow. "And you were glaring at us."

**If you are confused about the 2P!'s and such, that means my job is done~! ^^**

**Also, I noticed there are now 23 chapters. And we are about 37% done… and next chapter is Quidditch. If that bothers you let me know, and I will try to make longer chapters. If it doesn't bother you by time we are done we may have quite a few chapters.**

**Beta's Note: I actually woke up at 7:02 today. New record for naturally waking up! :P I'm not confused. You faiiiiil. xD**


	24. Chapter 24: United again Update

**Slow. Updates. **

**;A; So much for my goal of September 4th…**

**Chapter is short REALLY SHORT, But I need to tell you guys some stuff as well. ;A; I'm trying to write as much as I can, so please be patient.**

**ALSO, This chapter is mainly an Update on it. I didn't want to only make an 'Update' chapter, so I continued the story a bit.**

**Chapter:**

"…Dark hair?" America asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Ja," Prussia replied as Germany and Italy nodded.

America says nothing as he turns around slightly to look at France and Canada, who are still standing in the doorway area.

"What did hedo?" France asked, looking at Germany, Italy, and Prussia.

"Ve~? We saw America in here," Italy said, thinking. "He glared at us, and was kind of scary."

"He seemed really cocky," Prussia added, and Germany nodded.

"So that's three of them," Canada said quietly, holding onto Kumajee tightly.

"Someone mind explaining?" Germany asked, a little annoyed.

"Okay dudes…We need a meeting," America said, and walked over to a chair.

Japan, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Russia, Canada, France, Belarus, and China all took a seat; Belarus sitting almost on Russia, her chair quite close.

"America, you were talking about another you, da?" Russia asked, shaking a little due to the fact Belarus was practically breathing down his neck.

"Yeah…"America said trying to think of how to say it. "I don't know what it is about them, but last year there was this monster-Raven-thing that could copy personalities, and when we…bumped into it, it looked like ourselves only different."

"Ourselves only different?" Germany asked frowning and sighed. "A little more detail would help…"

"The other me that we just bumped into, he looked like me but was wearing a red Mountie uniform…" Canada said quietly, a bit surprised as the other nations looked at him. "He had a bloody hockey stick, and was…"

"DOITSU!" Italy shouted loudly, and started shaking, pointing at the ceiling.

"V-VHAT?" Germany asked, slightly startled by the Italian randomly shouting his name.

"Ve! There was someone up there!" Italy said quickly, shaking a bit causing all the nations to look at him, and then look up.

"I don't see anything," Germany replied and looked back to Canada, waiting for him to continue.

"Wait," France said. "What if they're… spying?"

All the nations stopped whatever they were doing, including Belarus.

"Why would they be spying on us, aru? China asked in a low voice.

"…I want to know how they even got in the castle," France said, also low.

"With all those Dementors…" Canada said, agreeing with France.

"There's no way even they could," China said thinking. "…Right, aru?"

"Not past those Dementors!" America said, now a bit pale. "They must've been here earlier too! Or else the Raven wouldn't have been able to-well, be them!"

"So, they've been here the whole time?" Germany asked, still a bit confused at all of this.

"Eh… It's a possibility… isn't it?" Canada said quietly.

**(England's POV) **

England slowly opened his eyes, and slowly sat up. He looked around and noticed Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room at the moment. Truth be told, he felt fine. It was just quite the scare to open up a cabinet to get some school work, only to find another you jump out an attack you.

England carefully got out of bed, his back that was a bit slashed up was healed thanks to some potions and magic. He needed to talk to the other nations immediately; hopefully they would be in the meeting room, or at least in the Great Hall.

England cautiously snuck himself out of the hospital wing, he was a spy after all, Double O' Ninja and all that. He quickly made his way downstairs, and saw America running down the hallway.

England quickly followed, He'd be able to ask America what was going on, hopefully.

"Hey America!" England called and America immediately stopped.

'America' had darker hair and a bit more tanned skin and red eyes, as he turned around to look at who called.

"Er… right then," England said slowly backing away. He was NOT dealing with this again so soon.

'America' who we shall now call Alfred, smirked.

"What's the matter? Not enough guts to face me?" He asked, still smirking, a large bat with nails over his shoulder.

'How the bloody hell does no one notice them in the castle?' England asked himself, still backing up.

Alfred's face went from smirking, to slightly confused, to glaring. England stood there, slowly backing up, not wanting to know what Alfred was doing.

Alfred ran the other way, a glare still clearly on his face.

"Bloody hell?" England was beyond confused, but he took this opportunity to make his way to the Room of Requirement. Quickly.

England quickly opened the Room of Requirement doors, only to see… Wow… Lots of nations…

Belarus, Japan, Italy, Germany, Russia, China, America, Canada, France and Prussia, All turned their heads towards the door, most of them nearly jumping out of their seats… they seemed worried about something. What where they talking about before?

England kind of just stood there, a bit awkwardly as Canada quickly stood up, as did America and France. The three walked casually over to England and stared at him.

"One…"France said, still staring at England.

"Two…"America continued, staring as well.

"THREE!" Canada whisper/yelled, staring.

At the count of three, Canada, America and France started a group hug it seems, with England stuck in the middle of it. England couldn't help but laugh, same with the three who just started the hug.

**Authors note, an Update on things **_**PLEASE READ**_**.:**

**Okay, Thank you guys for all for your support! I really appreciate it! **

…**They needed a group hug… ;w; They really did. Well, I felt they needed one…**

**First, I feel like a failure at the moment… I could only write this much in the time I had… ;A;**

***slamming keyboard***

**The reason I only made this short of a chapter, Is because I need to tell you guys this:**

**I Can't write anymore. But I still am. So please be patient, Next chapter may take even longer because it will be a normal sized chapter. Like a longer one, When stuff actually happens. And not less than 1,000 words, I'll try to make it 2,000 at LEAST before I post it. **

***feels like a failure***

**This chapter didn't have much, because it's not finished. Next chapter will continue from the group hug, it would have been one chapter together, including the Quidditch match and everything; But I needed to put this update up, and I didn't want to just make an Update, and not continue the story even a little bit.**

…**Please don't tell me to update soon. ;A; And please don't be mad or anything for the super-short chapter. I'm trying. I just need some time to get it done. Next chapter most likely in a few weeks, expect more than or at least 2,000 words, I'll try to write more if I can. ;A;**

_**Beta's Note: Group hug! xD**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Dog knows?

**STORY TIME~!**

**Edit: QUICK CHAPTER, I COULDN'T WAIT. ;W; AND, I HAVE TO GET OFF SOON. I HAVE A TIME LIMIT KIND OF THING, LIKE A CURFEW. ONLY FOR LAPTOP ;W; I WANTED TO GET IT UP TONIGHT.**

**D: EH! OLIVER. ALFRED. GILBERT. OTHER ALFRED. FELICIANO. STOP STANDING IN FRONT OF THE WORDS! D: *flipsshimeji***

**BUT FIRST. REVIEWERS. FOLLOWERS. FAVORITERS. READERS.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. 3**

**IN A TOTALLY NON-CREEPY WAY, BUT IN A YOU ARE SO AWESOME, "LET ME LOVE YOU" KIND OF WAY.**

**C': **

*** .***

**ALSO, This chapter is meant to further the plot a little(verylittleverrrrylittlesorry ) until I can get my hands on the third Harry Potter book for reference again, and because I'm in a great mood I've tried to make it fun to read as well. Don't mind any bad jokes in here, I'm just kind of hyper =w=**

**I feel kind of bad ;-; I feel like this chapter is almost a filler. After all that waiting. Actually. It pretty much is. ;A;**

**IM GETTING THAT BOOK TOMORROW AT THE LIBRARY. **

**IT'S STORY TIME! **

The other nations sat at the table, unnaturally quiet. Japan and Germany were trying to calm down Italy, who had claimed to see someone, which could quite possibly be these 'doubles' the others were talking about. Russia and China were talking quietly; Prussia seemed to be thinking about something, but the most surprising thing? Belarus.

She had gotten off her chair, and walked away from Russia. She walked towards a closet.

"….Sister?" Russia asked, stopping his conversation for a moment. He, of course was glad Belarus wasn't breathing down his neck. But that - that was a little odd of her. Usually she would still be breathing down his neck, asking him to marry her or just staring.

Everyone stared at Belarus. America, England, France and Canada had just finished their group hug and looked over as well.

Belarus was now at the closet, and opened it.

Every nation was having a hard time deciding on how to react to this…

A dog was in the closet.

What.

Belarus looked the dog dead straight in the eye, to which the dog titled its head.

"….That dog."

Everyone turned now, to focus on the three nations who spoke at the same time. Those nations being America, Prussia and China.

"I tripped over it…" America explained, looking straight at the dog. "When I went to visit Arthur…"

"You saw it too, aru?" China asked, turning his head away from the dog slightly to look at America. "We saw it in the forbidden forest."

The dog hoped out of the closet, and walked over to China.

"Why, hello, aru." China said, petting the dog on the head. "Now what were you doing in there?"

The dog gently pushed China's side, about where his pocket was. China reached into his pocket, pulling out the piece of paper.

All the nations were confused now, except apparently the dog.

The dog takes the piece of paper from China, and runs out of the room.

Now the nations were more confused. A dog, that was in a closet, in their meeting room, just took a piece of paper and ran off?

England, who was standing next to America, Canada and France, blinked.

"That wasn't -"He said, and then realized something. "BLOODY HELL!"

England then chased off after the dog.

"E-England?" Canada whisper/yelled, chasing after, along with America and France.

Now, for every other teacher and student in the hallways the following was quite a sight to see.

First, you see a large black dog run by, that alone would be quite the sight in this wizardry school. Next, you see a small second year chasing after the dog, swearing like a pirate under his breath. Then you see a third year Canadian chasing after, followed by another third year, this one being American, followed by a French second year, who is followed by a Prussian (who to the students and teachers, was a German), followed by another German, who had himself being followed by an Italian, who was being followed by a Japanese first year, who was being followed by a Chinese teacher, followed by the Russian teacher, who was not smiling because HE was being chased by a Belarusian.

Let's just say, they got A LOT of strange looks.

Especially from Hermione, who had just stepped out of the library. Having to take a quick step back to avoid being trampled by a big black dog and numerous countries?

What.

Of course Hermione follows, quickly and quietly.

The dog leads them towards the front entrance, where they all nearly knock over a certain Slytherin, who naturally follows - or tries to, because he is quickly stopped by Hermione bumping into him, causing them both to lose the group.

It's about midday at the moment as well, as the numerous countries, Gryffindor and Slytherin chase after a black dog, who still has a piece of paper in his mouth, now leading them all to the forbidden forest.

**SO. A big black dog is on to something. Let's see how this goes.**

**Also. You may notice the big black dog(Whoweallknowandlove) isn't going to be exactly in character. Yet. **

**Also. Any thoughts on this event? Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**SURPRISED? :D**

**AND SORRY FOR THE FILLER-LIKE CHAPTER. I NEED THE BOOK. DX**

**OKAY. SORRY FOR THE FILLER CHAPTER THAT WAS PRETTY MUCH JUST A CHASE SCENE.**

**DXXXXXXXX**

**Hope it entertained you guys for now anyway ;w; I'll start working on the next chapter when I get home tomorrow~ Cause I'll have the book, and can actually follow both plots again. And I have to re-read my own story, so I can get those details saved again.**

***slamskeyboard***

**WHY AM I SO FORGETFUL? **

***facedesk***

**I'M SORRY. DXXXXXXX  
NEW CHAPTER. TOMORROW, OR THE DAY AFTER. I THINK FRIDAY, CAUSE I HAVE TO RE-READ STUFF. THANKS TO MY TERRIBLE MEMORY.**

**SORRY DXX**

_**Beta's Note: This is hilarious. And so utterly pointless, too!**_

_**Author Note again:**_

**It's not pointless, Because. The dog. The. Dog. ;w; THE. DOG. ;w; THEEEE DOG. ;w; Was in the closet. During a meeting of the nations. ;w;**

…**..**

**;U; *whispers* ….the big. Black. dog.**


	26. Chapter 26: Not a Dog

**(( Author's note:**

**ASFKSLAFJDLSAJFDLSAKSFJALS. I'M SORRY. **

**IDON'TEVENREMEMBERWHATIWASDOINGAN YMOREEE. . . Oh well. **

…**.Oh, I did start this chapter already… Mycomputerdeletedit…. DANGIT. **

***Furiously begins writing. THIS SHALL BE DOOOOONE.***

**ON WITH ITTTTTTTTT. :D ))**

Hermione and Malfoy were both extremely surprised to see how fast the others could run. They both had a look of disbelief, they were chasing after something. Something that had managed to tick them off enough it seems… Hermione, deciding it best, stored this event in her mind. She Planned to ask them all about this when she got the chance… She's not one to give up so easily, she never was. This one just might require… A little more planning….

Malfoy, on the other hand, kept chasing. He wanted to see what this was about. He wanted to get revenge on most of these students, after all. Scheming, he comes up with a small plan. What if he could get to what they were running after, first? Take it for himself? If not, he could tell Professor Snape about how everyone who went into the forbidden forest—minus himself of course.

The nations paid no attention to the Slytherin chasing behind them, they all had a problem of their own to deal with.

Their feet squished into the moss of the forbidden forest and the damp ground all around them made squishing sounds. It seemed unnaturally dark; after all, it was only midday!

Arthur, leading the group in pursuit of the dog, stopped for a moment. The dog had waited last second to change direction, and Arthur was now standing in front of, what seemed to be, a wall. The dog continued dashing away.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, and was about to start chasing again.

However, there was one problem.

Matthew, who was right behind him, crashed into Arthur; seeing how didn't have enough time to register he had stopped. Alfred then crashed into Matthew, causing Francis to crash into Alfred, then in which Gilbert crashed into Francis- You get the point. Basically, all of the Nations fell to the ground in a dog pile. Ivan almost looked like he was ready to cry. Belarus was hugging him, chanting about marriage.

Arthur was having some problems himself and decided to voice them.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME." He shouted in one loud breath, and then went back to trying to breathe. After all, it's kind of hard to breathe when there are eleven nations all toppled on top of you.

The nations quickly obliged and scrambled to get back up. Ivan had managed to get away from Natalia and was currently hiding behind Yao.

They didn't notice the platinum blonde boy hiding behind a tree.

Arthur quickly looked around, the dog was out of sight… He let out a frustrated sigh. They couldn't let that dog get away. Arthur knew very well that it wasn't just a dog… He wasn't too sure about who it was, or could be, but it was no animal….

Arthur shook his head; they can't afford to let that dog get away.

"We'll split into groups." He began, looking at the numerous countries. They needed to act fast, before the dog could get away. "There are eleven of us. We'll split into two groups of four and one group of three. We'll split in different directions. Be warned, there are other… Creatures here."

The group all looked at Arthur, for once no objections. Most of the nations were still confused to why they were chasing the dog, after all, it had only stolen a piece of paper. But they didn't know the same thing Arthur did, and Arthur knew this. He just figured it would be easier to simply show them, rather than taking the time to explain it….

"Alright. Germany, Italy and Japan." Arthur said, aware to the fact that the three had knowledge of each other, and knew each other quite well. They were a pretty good team, and that combination could prove be helpful. "You are the group of three."

Ludwig and Kiku gave a nod, Feliciano was busy glancing around the forest. He wasn't a big fan of this place, that was for sure. It was scary. Big trees seemed to loom over them, no sign of green vegetation anywhere… Only darker colours where within this area…

"Ve vill search this vay." Ludwig stated. He then turned left and began walking, Kiku followed a reasonable amount of space behind, whereas Feliciano quickly raced to catch up to the two, walking between them. Being surrounded by friends made it a little less frightening….

The platinum blonde decided to follow after the smaller group, deciding it would be easier to not be noticed. Oh, how wrong he will be...

Arthur quickly continued, trying to take the smallest amount of time possible. "The first group of four will be Russia, Belarus, China and Prussia." Maybe this wasn't the best combination…

Belarus smiled, very happily. She took her brother's hand and basically dragged him in the opposite direction that the Axis group had gone in. China followed after them, deep in a train of thought.

Prussia followed after them, not happy at all. Great. He gets to be stuck in these un-awesome creepy woods with that guy…

Arthur shook his head. No time to lose… "The last group of four… Francis, Alfred and Matthew, you three will join me."

No objections. All four of them were perfectly fine with this. After what happened the previous year and what's been going on this year… There was no better group to be with.

Moving away from the sentimental family thoughts, after all they are in the middle of a chase scene, Arthur quickly leads the way, going around the wall that had blocked their path previous, although, upon closer inspection… It looked more like roots…

Matthew, Alfred and Francis followed quickly after. It wasn't too long after either, that they saw something—Someone….Who obviously wasn't a dog.

The man sat on a rather large rock, looking straight at the small group. He stood up, wavering slightly before sticking his hands in his ripped up pockets.

The group knew this man—Perhaps not personally, but from newspaper headlines.

Sirius Black.

**(( Author's note:**

**This chapter has not been beta'd. So, sorry for any Grammar or Spelling mistakes. I think I got them all… "" Just want to get this up ASAP. ;w; **

**I used their human names this chapter, mainly just because Malfoy was hiding behind that tree. The nations referred to each other to their country names because they thought it was just them.**

**And sorry for taking forever. There should be a few more chapters this week. Heck, this one took me about two hours to write, expect quite a few chapters this week. I'm trying to write more. I need to get this story back in action! 'The show must go on!'**

**NEXT CHAPTER: IN A FEW HOURS. 8D JUST WANTED TO POST THIS FOR NOW. TO MOVE THE PLOT ALONG A BIT MORE. ACTUALLY, HOLD ON. I'VE GOT A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU ALL. AN 'EXTRA SCENE', IF YOU WILL. 8D ))**

(Malfoy's POV.)

Malfoy sneaked behind the trees, following the group of three… He smirked to himself. He was an excellent spy. Father would have to hear about this. He was also curious to why they had been referring to each other as countries.. He would look into this…

Malfoy broke out of his thoughts and quickly whipped himself behind a tree as he caught the movement of the… Ravenclaw first year, turning around? Ah, it doesn't matter anyways. They couldn't have seen him. Malfoy smirked once more, slowly peaking around the tree to see if they had continued walking yet or not, but to his surprise there was a rather long, shiny blade tip gently resting on his nose. His eye's widened in complete fear, slowly following the blade's reach to look at the wielder of such a weapon…

He couldn't believe his eyes! That first year kid had seen him, not only that but he was also pointing a sword at his face! A muggle weapon! How dare he!?

"…It is imporite to stalk." Kiku said, with rather cold looking eyes.

Before Malfoy could even open his mouth, another voice interrupted.

"Ja. It makes people think you're up to no good."

"Ve~! Kiku and Ludwig are right you know!"

Malfoy paled, but tried to cover it up by saying something.

Let's just say the three didn't like what they heard, and what happened ended with Malfoy running back to the castle. Not before first screaming like a little girl.

The Axis group continued on their way, keeping an eye out for that dog.

**(( Author Note: Have fun using your imagination, friends~ ;w; Next chapter soon~ Next one will get back into the real plot! No more filler-like-chapters! :D ))**


	27. Chapter 27: Confusion

**Author's note:**

**If anything seems out of order this chapter, I apologize. I'm not completely all here right now. xmx""**

** Also, I… Am a terrible person. ;A;"**

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. DX**

**Anyways, the Long awaited update. But, hopefully you find it was worth it. **

**The story can finally begin and the real plot is introduced. ;D**

**Opposite POV:**

There were three of them. The fourth was to be arriving any moment. They had planned this meeting a while ago, but it was pretty difficult to get around considering everything that had happened. Much less to get everyone in one place without causing a commotion… They would never understand what exactly was the big deal. It wasn't like they did anything wrong!

The one to the left of the meeting room, a young and cheerful lad, was baking in a well-lit kitchen. He was making snacks for everyone, cheerfully whistling as he stirred the batter.

The one to the right of the room was in a more gloomy looking space. He had the lights dimmed as he slept on his dark red sofa. There were no windows near this area, for the person who lived here hated the natural glow of light.

The only other in the rather spacious room, was in the lower right area. The others never really understood why he had, but this one had bordered off his area with Hockey boards. He also installed some ice for half his space, the other half was just a resting area he made. Which just so happened to be a bench with a pillow.

The only empty area in this large place was filled with tofu burgers. There was also red paint spilled, for the one who lived here had attempted to paint the walls around his space, but kicked the can over in frustration.

It wasn't too long before the last arrived. He made quite an entrance as always, tossing his bat carelessly into his room. The only place that it ever went when it wasn't with him.

The young man who had made his room like a Hockey arena poked his head out, giving the bat wielder a bored look. "You take way too long."

The bat wielder merely shrugged in reply. "Like you haven't before, Matt."

The one called Matt, otherwise known as Matthew, glared. "I wasn't causing trouble."

"Believe it or not, neither was I." The other replied, rolling his eyes.

Matthew picked up his hockey stick, fully coming out of the room. "Just hurry up, Al. If you haven't noticed, we need to get started."

Al, also known as Alfred, rolled his eyes again and started heading to the middle of the room. A large, circular table was there. The cheerful baker had already taken his seat upon the final member's arrival and was grinning ear to ear, whereas the tired and gloomy man was nearly sleeping again already at the table.

Matthew and Alfred both took their respective seats, thus starting the meeting.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione quickly made her way to the library. There was something that just wasn't right. She had known this for a while, but honestly! It didn't make sense! Why were so many new people appearing, who weren't even students! They all even seemed to know each other one way or another! It just didn't fit! Considering the school was practically under lock down with the dementors everywhere and the fact alone that Sirius Black was on the lose, you would think they wouldn't be accepting anything of the sorts!? She's not accusing them or anything, but honestly!

Hermione sighed in frustration as she accidentally bumped a book from off the table top. She leaned down from her chair to pick it up, when it hit her. Literately.

The Time Turner. The small necklace she wore at all times. It helped her take classes that were at the same time as others. It was a gift from McGonagall

It was… Perfect. Maybe a little too perfect… But! No… She couldn't possibly. It was for Education purposes… But this could prove to be highly educational… No! She was just spending too much time with Ron and Harry… Yes, that's it…

Hermione shook her head. She would have to come up with another plan. She pushes the thoughts of using the Time Turner to the back of her mind. Hey, it's a good idea. She's not going to get rid of it. It'll just be more of a… Last resort. She's keep this to herself for now. If Ron or Harry found out… They would probably want to go as soon as they knew. Which could prove disastrous. Besides, it's better to not mess with time unless for something important. Like classes.

**F.A.C.E.'s POV**

Sirius looked at the small group, a small smile on his face.

Before anyone could say anything, Sirius stepped forward, hands raised.

"Before anyone has the chance to jump to conclusions." Sirius began, glancing at each of them, "I am, in fact, here for revenge. However, not the revenge most think of."

The four nations all exchanged a glance, but Sirius continued before anyone could interrupt.

"I'm here to get revenge on the real culprit. The one who framed me!" Sirius continued, frowning slightly at the thought. "I don't quite understand you all, but I've seen you around here and there. Some of you even tripped over me. That's right, I am that dog you all have seen earlier. I've overheard enough to know you're looking for this."

Sirius pulled out from his pocket a small paper from his pocket, much to the confusion of the four nations standing before him.

"Found this on the roof." Sirius stated, pulling out a small orange key. It looked quite similar to the small purple key they had received from Malfoy already. "You have the other key, for whatever it is you're all up too, so here's another. I don't need it."

Before anyone could ask why, in the name of Merlin, was this man trying to help them, or how they could even be sure to trust this man, he began speaking once more.

"Now, I'm sure you're all aware of my little… Predicament at the moment. So, all I ask of you four, is to just pretend you haven't seen me around." Sirius stated, a small mischievous grin on his face. "Also, if you happen to see a ginger cat, make sure to give it a good pet for me."*

Arthur took a step forward, frowning. "You don't expect us to believe all of this, do you? Honestly, you say you're not who everyone thinks, offer us that key and tell us just to pretend this never happened?"

Sirius merely shrugged, tossing the key over to the four. "Believe it or not, yes."

Sirius, not wanting to converse any longer, returned to his animagus form. He then bolted off, dashing away from the area and to another location in the forbidden forest.

Arthur still had the frown on his face as he let out a sigh. It didn't make any bloody sense! Why would he, Sirius Black, come to them just because he overheard-… Well. This was just bloody brilliant.

It seems like the others had realized this as well, judging by the expressions on their faces.

No one knew how much the man could possibly know, but he had obviously eavesdropped on some of their meetings. The unspoken rule, which seemed to apply, was that as long as they don't rat out Sirius, he would keep the secret.

That's what it seemed like, anyway. How were they supposed to even know if the man was even-!?

"Innocent until proven guilty, eh?" Canada asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"He's already been proven guilty!" England quickly replied, a bit loud due to being stressed by the current circumstances.

"Dude, Matt might be right." America interrupted, "I mean, the guy seemed to be sincere about the whole revenge on the one who framed him. Besides, how many people a year are wrongfully convicted in the… What did they call it… Muggle world- GAH, I hate these terms. -In our world?"

Arthur turned to face the other three, honestly not sure where he stood on the whole thing. True, it could have been some huge misunderstanding, but there's not much to go by! They can't take these kind of risks, it was just-!

"There's also the chance that if we don't at least give him the… The benefit of the doubt, the whole student body and staff would know who we really are." America stated.

That was enough to make them at least think about it. They would keep a close eye on all the events around the school… After all, they already knew there were some misunderstandings.

Arthur picked up the small orange key, this one, was in fact, signed. As the riddle had stated… Although, it was signed; 'It's not what it looks like.'

**Opposite POV**

The four sat at the table, trying to figure out what to do next. There was some topics they needed to address… Things they didn't quite understand.

"Oliver! You had one job!" Alfred began, almost ready to flip the table.

"It's not my fault! I don't know what I did wrong!" Oliver replied, seemingly a bit upset.

"You were only supposed to get the key from that kid! Now who knows where it is!?" Alfred continued, seriously considering flipping it.

"Well, I chatted with him again just the other day! He said he had already given it to me!" Oliver said quickly, raising his hands in defence.

Matthew took this time to HeadDesk the table, mumbling something along the lines of "I'm not the only one, apparently."

"Not the only one, what?" The sleeper asked, lazily.

"Nothing, Francis." Matthew replied, sounding quite annoyed.

Alfred nearly growled out in annoyance, before turning to his 'Brother'.

"Matt! Did you ever see what happened to the key!?"

Matt shook his head, a bit awkwardly considering it was resting on the table. "No, I went to the kid's common room but I didn't see the kid."

"…Matt."

"What, Al."

"What DID you see?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, although no one noticed. He sat up once again with a frown on his face. He gave a slight shrug and replied, "I was seeing double."

Alfred's eye twitched in annoyance. "Francis. You?"

Francis actually sat up, although his eyes were still lazily dropping. "I actually saw quite a few things. Not in the common room, though. I also happen to know where the key is."

Alfred grinned, finally calming down a bit. "Well!? Where is it?"

Francis shrugged. "There's a problem, though."

Cue the annoyed American asking, "What."

Let's just say, said American didn't like the response he was given and a table was indeed flipped.

**Normal POV (Summary?)**

All the nations eventually made it back to the castle, with nothing else really happening. France, America, Canada and England decided that for now, they would keep that secret about Sirius Black. Germany, Italy and Japan filled everyone in on their encounter with Malfoy. Russia, Belarus, China and Prussia… Well, they were the first to get back to the room of requirement. Although, it wasn't the meeting room when they arrived. It was more like a giant maze because Russia entered first, needing a place to hide. Belarus was annoyed, to say the least. China and Prussia both got lost countless times.

The meeting that followed wasn't very eventful and ended within the first few minutes, much to the surprise of everyone.

The next day was the day Prussia, Germany and Italy had to return to Durmstrang. Hermione was a bit disappointed but only because she wanted to find out how everyone knew each other. Although she wasn't about to give up on any of her investigating.

Belarus was finally sent home, only because Russia said he would CONSIDER marrying her if she left him alone while he was at the school. Needless to say, he wasn't really going to consider it and now he never wanted to leave the school.

The days rolled on as they normally would have and the weather took a turn for the worse as the Quidditch match drew nearer.

The Quidditch match. Everyone would be watching it, not paying much heed to the Castle. It was the perfect time to solve that mystery.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, those guys needed to go home sooner or later. Too many characters. Toooooo many. x-x**

**First, I apologize if Sirius seems out of Character. DX he's acting the way he currently because he has a desire for revenge. ( Obviously, as we all know, against Pettigrew. m )**

***Said Ginger Cat has helped and will be helping Sirius in the future, just like in the original plot of the book. I'm pretty sure you all know which cat I'm speaking of.**

**Do you guys like seeing from the Second Players point of view? Or would you rather be completely unaware of what's going on, on their side?**

**WAIIIIIIIIT. As you have may have noticed already, I put a poll up regarding this story. Feel free to go check it and pick the one you would like best. See you later~! **


End file.
